Mas allá del paraíso
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Amor, olvido, amistad y reencuentro.Arnold y Helga estan juntos de nuevo, ahora el problema es reunir a Phoebe y a Gerald y enfrentar los peligros que los acechan. Cap. 15 Estar juntos, mas allá del paraiso, final.
1. Erase una vez en la jungla

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 1: Una vez en la jungla.**

* * *

Hace algunos años…

– ¡Helga no llores me parte el corazón verte así! – Exclama un niño rubio, tratando de calmar a su amiga, un tanto ensordecido por el sonido de la cascada cercana.

– ¡¿Y mi corazón qué, no se esta partiendo al saber que te quedaras con tus padres aqui?! – Dice ella tratando de controlar las lagrimas.

– ¡Entiende Helga, recién los encontré y ellos no pueden solo irse y ya, tienen muchas cosas que hacer aquí!

– ¡Basta Arnoldo, basta! ¡No quiero saber nada mas… te odio, te odio! – Dice golpeandolo en el pecho.

El se abraza a ella. – ¡Me gustas Helga, de verdad, ahora lo sé, pero no puedo regresar contigo a Hillwood!

– ¡Te odio… te od… te amo, Arnold, no quiero perderte, ahora que tú sientes algo por mi… no quiero! – Dice ella sollozando y cayendo de rodillas al piso.

– Mis sentimientos no van a cambiar Helga, pasé lo que pasé, yo te quiero y te seguiré queriendo. – Dice él sintiendo, como ella se desmorona en sus brazos. El toca su rostro y limpia las lagrimas que salen de sus bellos ojos azules y la besa suavemente en los labios, con ternura. Ella abre sus ojos con asombro. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero pareció eterno.

– ¡Oigan ustedes dos, ¿donde estaban? el señor Simmons los… – Gerald se detiene, al notar de que se trata la escena. –… esta buscando!

Arnold voltea a verlo, mientras Helga se levanta y se limpia las lagrimas, volteando hacia otro lado.

– ¡Ya vamos, Gerald! – Dice Arnold.

– ¡Ya, ya cabeza de cepillo, que exageración, solo veíamos el paisaje! – Dice Helga pasando junto a él.

Arnold la mira y suspira.

– ¿Que fue todo eso viejo? – Pregunta Gerald.

– ¿Gerald, puedes hacerme un favor?

– ¿Cual hermano?

– Cuida de Helga mientras yo no estoy.

– ¿¿¿QUE??? ¿Cuidar de Helga? ¡De que hablas… ella se puede cuidar sola! – Replica extrañado Gerald.

Arnold mueve la cabeza en señal de negación. – No Gerald, ella es mas frágil de lo que aparenta, va necesitar alguien que la apoye, sé que no te cae muy bien, pero es tu amiga, ¿no es cierto?

– ¡Pues si algo así, ¿pero por que el interés Arni?!

Arnold se sonroja. – Lo que viste hace un momento, no fue producto de tu imaginación. – Expresa sincero.

– ¡Cielos viejo ¿Helga te gusta?!

– No solo me gusta, amigo, yo la quiero.

Gerald lo mira asombrado.

– ¿Entonces la cuidaras por mi? – Vuelve a preguntar Arnold.

Gerald, no sabe que decir, así que le da la mano a Arnold y hacen su saludo especial. – ¡Claro viejo, te lo prometo! – Arnold sonríe y luego regresan al campamento, para que el se despida de todos sus compañeros.

Helga y él se dan un ultimo abrazo, se sonríen y luego el la ve partir en la avioneta que consiguió Eduardo, solo diciendo adiós con la mano. Prometieron escribirse, y esa es una promesa que el piensa cumplir.

* * *

Cinco años mas tarde. Arnold baja de un avión junto a sus padres, al verlo sus abuelos casi no pueden creer lo mucho que ha crecido, es un adolescente ya, tiene 15 años ahora, él los abraza jubiloso, ha sido mucho tiempo sin verlos, solo las cartas han mantenido el contacto, después abraza a cada uno de los inquilinos de Sunset Arms, que han ido a esperarlo al aeropuerto.

Una vez en su casa él entra a su cuarto, sigue intacto, todo lo que dejo esta en perfecto estado, limpio y en su lugar, sonríe al ver que sus abuelos lo hayan mantenido así.

– ¿Como se ve tu recamara hombre pequeño? – Dice Phil, mirando con cariño a su nieto.

– ¡Todo se ve muy bien abuelo! Gracias. – Responde Arnold amablemente.

Su abuelo sonríe. – Bueno algunos de tus amigos, nos ayudan de vez en cuando Arnold.

– ¿De verdad? Es que, como deje de tener contacto con ellos, no pensé…

– Si chico, algunos todavía vienen y preguntan por ti. – Le explica el anciano.

– ¿Y Gerald viene? – Pregunta Arnold intrigado.

Phil, hace una mueca de extrañeza. – No Arnold, él ya no viene. – Le dice el abuelo algo triste. – Pero seguro ahora que regreses a tus estudios y a la escuela, lo vas a volver a ver… a él y a todos.

– ¿Has visto a Helga? – Indaga relajadamente.

Phil, esta a punto de decir algo, pero se detiene y cambia de idea. – ¡No este día, Arni! – Dice bromista. – Pero vamos, vamos abajo, los huéspedes prepararon algo especial para ti y tus papás.

Arnold solo asiente y baja con su abuelo, dejando la libreta que sostenía en sus manos, sobre su escritorio, la ventana esta entre abierta y una de viento mueve las hojas, hasta dejarla abierta en un dibujo, un dibujo de Helga.

* * *

La semana se le ha ido rapidísimo, no ha tenido tiempo ni de salir a buscar a sus amigos o llamar por teléfono, solo ha visto a Iggy, y eso solo porque se encontraron en la carnicería, y hasta con eso que su amigo en un principio ni lo reconoció, y como no, si Arnold traía el cabello larguísimo y el tono de su piel es mas moreno por el sol, pero bueno al final le dijo que le daba mucho gusto que ya hubiera regresado y que se verían en la escuela.

Y así llego el lunes que iniciaba el inicio de clases, y Arnold subió al bus que lo llevaría a su nueva escuela. Nadie que conociera, iba en él, tenia la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, pero nada.

La llegada a la institución no vario en nada, seguía viendo mucha gente desconocida, así comenzó a pasear por los pasillos, buscando su salón, se sentía vacío, como si algo le hiciera falta. El sabia bien que era, la había estado buscando, pero no, ella no se hallaba para nada cerca de él.

– ¿Arnold? – Escucha una suave voz a su espalda.

Cuando él voltea la ve, sonríe, hacia mucho que no la veía. – ¡Phoebe!

– ¡Wow, Arnold si eres tú, que sorpresa! – Dice la joven oriental que tiene el cabello mas largo, y se ve mas alta que antes.

– ¡Muy bien y tú, ¿como estas? No sabes la alegría que me da encontrar a alguien conocido.

– Ji ji, si esta escuela es muy grande, pero no te preocupes, entre clases vas a ver a casi todos. La verdad es que no esperaba verte, ¿cuando llegaste?

– Apenas el martes de la semana pasada, solo que no tuve tiempo de buscar a nadie.

Phoebe le sonrie sinceramente. – ¿Que clase te toca ahora? – Le pregunta ella.

Arnold lee su horario. – ¡Matematicas!

– ¡Que bien nos toca juntos la primera clase! – Expresa contenta.

Al entrar en el aula el se queda petrificado, la ve, por fin esta frente a él, metida en su lectura, sus ojos no pueden dejar de mirarla, se ve diferente a como la recuerda, para empezar su rostro se ve afable, tiene dos cejas en lugar de una, sus ojos azules se ven mas expresivos, y su cabello rubio cae gracilmente, sobre su rostro. Es cuando el joven que estaba sentado junto a ella se da la vuelta, pues se encontraba hablando con unos compañeros, y la toca, ella voltea a verlo y le sonríe, este aprovecha y le da un beso tierno en los labios. Arnold no puede creerlo, conoce bien a ese muchacho de tez negra y cabello rizado, es Gerald su mejor amigo.

Phoebe que a visto su reacción toca su hombro. – ¿Arnold? – Dice lentamente, como si al pronunciar su nombre fuera a lastimarlo.

En ese momento aquellos que el miraba, voltean a verlo al escuchar su nombre, Helga se levanta de su asiento, sin poder creer lo que ven sus ojos, Gerald solo abre la boca para decir algo, luego frunce el ceño y toma de la mano a Helga para que se siente. Ella lo obedece pero sin dejar de ver a Arnold que voltea a ver a Phoebe y le sonríe. Para luego acercarse a esas dos personas.

– ¡Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin vernos! – Dice extendiendole la mano a Gerald que lo mira incrédulo.

Continuara…

Je, je apuesto a que no se lo esperaban, pues si, esto va a ser un verdadero enfrentamiento, por lo pronto, aviso esto ya tenia mucho tiempo cociendose en mi cabecita, pero luego leí el fic de BKpets , CDUAO y sentí que se parecía un poco, (Nada que ver) pero ya después fui refinando la idea, y aquí me tienen con esta nueva historia, se que es una propuesta curiosa, pero verán que todos tienen sus razones para actuar como lo hacen, sobre todo por parte de Gerald y Helga, y si mi Arni va a sufrir y de hecho todos, esta es un poco mas dramática, así que esperen lagrimas, aunque también espero hacer reír a algunos con unas partes geniales, bueno me retiro y seguimos leyendonos, a mis amigos que quieren dibujos les voy a mandar mensajes privados para ponernos de acuerdo así que revisen su Inbox, sin mas por el momento, gracias espero reviews, tomatazos y regaños, bay!!!

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.


	2. ¿Cuando me olvidaste?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Cuando me olvidaste?**

* * *

Gerald mira duramente a Arnold que le extiende su mano, solo sonríe de lado y patea un poco la silla de enfrente. – ¡Bienvenido Arnold, que bien que te decidiste a regresar! – Dice evitando estrechar su mano, lo que logra que Arnold la retire.

Helga mira incrédula a Arnold que la mira con reproche.

– ¡Hola chicos, buenos días! – Saluda Phoebe cortésmente a sus amigos, para sentarse frente a Helga que le sonríe.

– ¿Tú no piensas saludarme Helga? – Pregunta Arnold dirigiendose a ella.

Helga lo mira entre asustada, enojada y triste, él jamas había visto una expresión así en su rostro.

– ¡Hola! – Dice ella bajando la mirada y jugando con las hojas de su libro.

Gerald la ve molesto. – ¿No piensas sentarte? – Le indica a Arnold señalando el asiento frente a él.

– ¡Si claro! – Arnold se sienta y voltea a ver si no conoce a nadie mas en esa clase, se siente extraño, ¿de que rayos se trata eso? ¿Que hacia Gerald besando a Helga, no se supone que el la detestaba? Ellos dejaron de escribirle hacia dos años, y de ahí no supo mas de ellos, pensó que se habían cansado de escribir, pero jamas pensó en una traición semejante.

– ¡¡¡Buenos días jóvenes!!! – Dice la maestra entrando a la clase.

– ¿Perdón podemos pasar? – Dicen una chica y un chico entrando al salón.

– Solo por que acabo de entrar Lila, anda tú también Brainy. – Les dice mirandolos de lado, y ambos entran un poco apenados. En ese momento Lila repara en quien esta sentado, al frente, cuando lo reconoce le sonríe.

– ¡Bien veo algunas caras nuevas! Así que como hoy es el primer día de clases, que les parece si nos presentamos y luego comenzamos la clase! ¡Muy bien, que tal tú, para comenzar! – Dice señalando a Arnold.

– ¡Si, mi nombre es Arnold Shortman y aunque soy de aqui, estuve viviendo por algún tiempo, en Centroamérica! – Explica claramente.

– ¡Si, cinco largos años! – Se escucha una voz curiosa en el fondo del salón. El voltea a ver de quien se trata, y descubre a Stinki y Sid que sonríen, entre si.

Helga voltea a verlos, y ríe con ellos.

– ¡Muy bien parece que tus compañeros te conocen bien!, gracias por tu presentación, a ver quien mas, tú! – Llamando a una chica de cabello café y ojos avellana que esta sentada del otro extremo.

– Yo… bueno yo… mi nombre es Regine y soy nueva en esta ciudad, mmm, no se que mas decir. – Contesta tímidamente, volviendo a sentarse.

Gerald le dice algo en el oído a Helga y ella se ríe.

– A ver ustedes dos noviecitos, presentense a sus compañeros. – Les dice la maestra un poco molesta.

Helga se levanta. – Mi nombre es Helga Geraldine Pataki, tengo 15 años, odio las matemáticas, adoro la literatura y el deporte, mi mejor amiga es Phoebe que esta sentada frente a mi, y mi novio Gerald, a quien amo mucho, es el que esta de este lado.– Señalandolos.– ¡Ah y ese de ahí! – Mostrando a Arnold. – Es el idiota, del que alguna vez estuve enamorada y que me rompió el corazón, y por lo tanto, una persona muy odiada por mi! – Dice sentandose de nuevo, con la sonrisa cómplice de Gerald.

– ¡Yo soy Gerald Martin Johanssen, también odio las matemáticas, adoro el deporte y a mi novia, mi mejor amiga es Phoebe, y mi exmejor amigo es este tipo que esta sentado frente a mi, una persona a la que en realidad no me hubiera gustado volver a ver! – Y se sienta, mientras Arnold los mira extrañado y toda la clase se queda sin aliento, Lila y Brainy se miran entre si, como no entendiendo de que se trata, Stinky y Sid, los miran rarísimo y la chica nueva mira con inquietud la escena.

– ¡Ejem, bueno creo que hay que comenzar con la clase, creo que poco a poco se irán conociendo.! – Dice la maestra tratando de acabar con la tensión, que se genero.

Arnold voltea a ver a Phoebe, tratando de entender de que se trata todo ese asunto, ella solo lo mira con pena y le sonríe tristemente.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo Arnold observa a Helga y Gerald, los mira tomados de la mano, darse besos y sonreirse mutuamente. Le duele mucho ver esa escena, el ha guardado en su corazón, un cariño sincero y que se ha hecho mas profundo, con la ausencia, anhelaba volver a verla a ella, y volver a compartir su amistad con Gerald, ¿Que había cambiado, qué?

– ¿No sabes porque verdad? – Dice Phoebe acercandose a él.

– ¿Como paso esto? ¡Ella… ella me quería!

– ¡Creo que necesitas saber, Arnold, pero no aquí, ¿puedes ir a mi casa en la tarde?!

Arnold asiente, y Phoebe le sonríe con afecto antes de alejarse de él, es cuando ve a Regine, mirandolo, él le sonríe, ella se asusta y corre hacia otro lado. – ¡Ultimamente todo mundo se aleja de mi! – Dice un poco triste.

* * *

Durante el día fue encontrando a mas de sus antiguos compañeros, incluso estuvo platicando con Lila y Brainy, acerca de que son novios, también encontró a Rhonda quien continuaba, siendo seguida de cerca por Nadine, y creyendo que todo el mundo era inferior a ella, el trio conformado por Harold, Sid y Stinky, lo hicieron enojar, por sus comentarios acerca de la selva, su encuentro mas amable, fue el que sucedió con Lorenzo.

– ¡No puedo creerlo… ¿Arnold?! – Dice el pelinegro asombrado, cuando entra en el aula de literatura.

– ¿Que hay Lorenzo? Si soy yo, de carne y hueso.

– ¡Bienvenido! – Exclama dandole un abrazo sincero. – ¿Cuando llegaste, que tal todo por el paraíso?

Arnold recuerda, durante un tiempo en que ellos se escribieron, Lorenzo siempre llamo a la selva, "Paraíso".

– La selva pues… ya quedo atrás… – Dice Arnold mirando como entran Gerald y Helga del brazo. – El paraíso quedo atrás, Lorenzo. – Sin dejar de seguir a Helga con la mirada, Lorenzo lo nota y sonríe de lado.

– Tiene apenas unos meses que son novios, Arnold, tal vez aún la puedas recuperar. – Opina el chico de cabello oscuro, mirando a Helga.

El rubio mira con extrañeza a Lorenzo, es verdad él fue testigo de aquel momento, cuando abrazo a Helga confesando sus sentimientos por ella.

~0~

– ¡Corre Lorenzo, corre! – Grita Arnold, mientras siente el calor del cráter aumentando.

– ¿Y que creés que hago, amigo? – Dice el chico que lleva la delantera.

– ¿Helga, donde esta Helga? – Pregunta Arnold desesperado, parandose en seco y volteando a ver por todos lados.

– ¿Qué… no venia contigo? – Dice Lorenzo haciendo la misma acción.

– Si pero se soltó de mi mano… ¡¡Helga!! ¡¡Helga!! – Comienza a gritar, mientras una fuerte explosión los tira al suelo. Arnold se levanta de inmediato y grita con mas fuerza, cree oír algo, pero el humo no lo deja ver con claridad. – ¡¡¡Helga responde!!! ¡¡¡HELGA!!!

– ¡¡¡Aquí!!! – Escucha un poco mas atrás. Arnold corre hay una zanja y Helga esta ahí.

– ¡Cielos, dame la mano! – Una vez que la sacan, entre él y Lorenzo, Arnold la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Calmate cabeza de balón, solo me caí! – Dice ella sonrojada.

– ¡Helga es que, si algo te pasa yo me muero! – Le grita, haciendola sonrojar mas, mientras Lorenzo mira a un lado, como que no quiere la cosa. – ¡Te quiero Helga! – Le dice un poco mas callado.

Un fuerte estruendo los pone en alerta.

– ¡Esa era la tercera descarga! – Explica Lorenzo, levantandose del piso.

– ¡Debemos irnos, ese loco puso seis, cuando eso sea esto va desparramarse! – Dice Helga, tomando la mano de Arnold y empezando a correr. Con Lorenzo un poco mas atrás.

~0~

Arnold le sonríe con tristeza a su amigo. – ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

– ¡Oye arnold, aún somos amigos, ¿No?! – Expresa Lorenzo con indulgencia.

– ¡Si aún somos amigos! – Dice mirando de reojo a Gerald, que acaricia el cabello de Helga.

– ¡Buenas tardes clase, hoy por ser el primer día los dejare leer lo que quieran! – Explica el profesor de literatura, al entrar en el salón, recibiendo un hurra por parte de sus alumnos.

* * *

La casa de Phoebe parecía no haber sufrido cambios, con el paso del tiempo, así que por el momento Arnold se sentía a gusto en ese lugar. Phoebe llega a la sala con una charola con galletas y dos vasos de leche.

– ¿Y tus padres? – Le dice él tomando su vaso.

– ¡Trabajando! – Responde ella sonriente.

Arnold la mira un poco nervioso, mientras ella toma un poco de sus vaso. Ella le sonríe y limpia su boca con la servilleta.

– ¡Ya voy… no seas impaciente!

– Lo siento Phoebe es que tengo, que saber que paso, ¿Como paso esto?

Ella lo mira con ternura, suspira y suelta. – ¡Todo empezó dos años atrás, cuando fuimos de visita a San Lorenzo, para verte!

Arnold la mira atentamente mientras ella narra todo lo sucedido. Cuando ella termina de decirle, él mira al piso con incredulidad y desesperación.

– ¡No puede ser, no es posible! – Dice él tratando de convencerse.

– ¡Así es Arnold, todo fue tu culpa! – Culmina Phoebe.

– ¡No Phoebe, es que yo no hice nada de eso! – Reclama él levantandose del sillón.

– Arnold yo lo vi, todos lo vimos, y a ella se le partió el corazón.

– NO, no no no… – Niega mientras se vuelve a sentar. – No… ¿porque, porque? No debió suceder, ella debió pedir mis explicaciones, ¿porque yo no supe que fueron a verme?

– Le pedimos a tu mamá que no te dijera nada, y en el estado en que llego Helga, seguramente intuyo algo.

Arnold busca en su mente, algo que le diga como fue posible. – Bien eso explica porque ella me odia… – Acepta. – hasta cierto punto, pero… ¿Porque Gerald esta saliendo con ella?

Phoebe solo frunce los labios. – Creo que eso es algo que debes preguntarle a él, yo solo te puedo decir que si la quiere y mucho.

– Según recuerdo él y tú tenían algo ¿cierto? – Indaga un poco.

Phoebe se acomoda los anteojos y sonríe con melancolía. – Solo una solida amistad Arnold, igual que ahora.

– ¿Y entonces porque me ayudas?

– Porque se que Helga, a pesar de lo que paso, te sigue amando y aunque sé que también, tiene sentimientos profundos por Gerald, eso no se compara con lo que siente por ti, y su vida va a ser muy infeliz si no se arregla lo de ustedes.

– ¡Entiendo es por ella y por Gerald, aún así gracias Phoebe! – Sonriendo.

Phoebe también sonríe y toma una galleta. – ¡Ahora explicame, ¿porque dices que tú no hiciste nada?!

Arnold relata su versión de los hechos y Phoebe, piensa que tal vez si hicieron mal en huir aquella vez.

* * *

Arnold camina ya cerca de su casa, cuando de ella, ve salir a una chica rubia, delgada, vestida con un traje deportivo, que se despide del abuelo sonriendo, cuando ella se da la vuelta, queda frente a Arnold y se sonroja, pero luego baja la mirada y pasa junto a él.

– ¿Ya te vas Helga? – Le dice a ella, que parecía que tenia prisa.

Ella se detiene en seco y voltea a verlo molesta. El sonríe ampliamente. – Solo vengo a trabajar Arnoldo, no es visita social, así que no te ilusiones.

Arnold se acerca un poco a ella. – ¡Lastima, por que me hubiera encantado platicar contigo, sin tu estorbo!

Ella lo mira colérica. – ¡Idiota! – Dice, da la vuelta y se va.

El la mira alejarse, mientras su abuelo que ha sido testigo de todo lo mira con burla.

– ¿Que? – Pregunta Arnold al ver el rostro del anciano.

– ¡Creí que vendrías temprano para verla! – Le explica, hablando respecto al hecho de que ella, trabaja en Sunset Arms, ayudando a los abuelos con los quehaceres, una vez a la semana, los lunes.

– Creo que no hubiera sido buena idea, ¿porque no me dijiste en todo este tiempo, que ellos eran novios abuelo? – Le pregunta, en tanto entran a la casa.

– No pensé que fuera yo, el indicado para decirtelo.

– Si abuelo tienes razón… pero este fue un día pésimo.

– Lo siento hombre pequeño.

– No te preocupes, ahora solo quiero dormir. – Subiendo las escaleras.

– ¿No vas a cenar? – Arnold niega con la cabeza. – Esta bien descansa, yo le aviso a tus padres.

En cuanto el llega a su recamara, se sienta frente a su escritorio, hace unos trazos, tiene fresco ahora el rostro de Helga, mira el dibujo, le salió bien, no puede evitar sonreír, de pronto nota algo sobre su escritorio que no estaba antes, lo toma y lo mira, verlo es duro golpe a su ego, el único obsequio que él le ha dado a Helga, un corazón de coral, que le envío para su cumpleaños, hace poco mas de 4 años, se lo devolvió.

– ¡Helga no! – Dice con lagrimas en los ojos, ella lo esta rechazando, sin mas Arnold toma el colgante y lo avienta al piso, logrando que se parta justo por en medio, él lo mira y entiende, eso fue lo que ella sintió aquella vez.

Continuara…

Je je, ¿Que creían que les iba a contar todo? Pues no, poco a poco, por ahora saben que Arnold hizo algo que lastimo a Helga, y el ni por enterado, aparte hay que saber porque Gerald, después de que ni la pelaba, ahora si mucho arrumaco, ¿No? Ademas de conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Phoebe, nuevas amistades, y alianzas, ademas de que ya va a empezar, la carrera por el corazón de Helga, unas cuantas escenas románticas y otras tristes, por que, estamos mas allá del paraíso.

Por cierto, amigas Anillus y Chave 5001, mandendenme un mail, para saber a donde mando sus dibujos, el mío esta en mi profile, y por cierto ya voy a subir mas dibujos, así que estén pendientes.

A mis otros amigos, gracias por seguir en sintonía con este Fic, son un amor, sabían. CIAO!!!!

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.


	3. Mi mejor enemigo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 3: Mi mejor enemigo**

* * *

Arnold ha pasado toda la semana intentando, acercarse a Gerald, siente que necesita hablar con él antes de que comienze a tratar de reconquistar a Helga, por que lo ha decidido, él no se va a quedar sin ella, solo por una estupida burla del destino.

Es viernes y con el llegaron las convocatorias para actividades deportivas, una buena oportunidad para que ellos puedan estar de frente.

– ¿Basquetbol Gerald? – Pregunta intrigada Helga.

– ¡Así es Geraldine! – Contesta Gerald burlón.

Arnold alza una ceja, al escuchar como el moreno llama a la rubia.

– ¡Mira Martin si no dejas de llamarme Geraldine, te voy a dejar los ojos morados!

– ¡Geraldine! – Exclama retador Gerald.

– ¡Te lo advertí! – Dice Helga lanzando un puñetazo, que Gerald esquiva diestramente, tomando su muñeca y atrayendola hacia él.

– ¡Ya no eres tan rápida Pataki! – Dice abrazandola por la cintura y dandole un ardiente beso en los labios, para molestia de Arnold.

– ¡Gerald! – Exclama enojada, empujandolo. – Si los maestros nos ven, nos van a regañar. – Mientras ve de reojo a Arnold, que le sonríe de lado.

– ¿Que actividad vas a escoger Arni? – Pregunta Lorenzo, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Basquetbol! ¿Y tú?

– Igual, Sid me dijo que me uniera al equipo de fútbol, pero no me gusta.

– Bien estaremos en el mismo equipo. – Dice contento Arnold, feliz de tener un aliado.

– ¡¿PORRISTA?! – Se escucha la voz de Gerald por todo el gimnasio.

– ¡Genial ya lo arruinaste!

– ¡Hel, tú odias a las porristas!

– ¡Si pero Phoebe, Rhonda y Lila quieren hacer un equipo y quieren que me una a ellas!

– ¡Okey, será bueno verte con una minifalda, para variar! – Le dice coqueto. Ella se sonroja y voltea de lado.

– ¡De todas formas falta ver a que deporte nos asignan, tal vez ni me veas! – Explica la rubia.

– ¡Vamos jóvenes, todos si ya escogieron su actividad unanse, de este lado, quiero al equipo de basquetbol, de este otro los de beisbol, soccer y fútbol, que se irán a los campos, las niñas de basquetbol y voleibol aquí, las de soccer de aquel lado, animadoras con la profesora Torres! – Grita el Profesor Summers, jefe de deportes, con un megáfono.

– ¿Eugene? – Pregunta Arnold a un jovencito pelirrojo que se para junto a él.

– ¡Hola Arnold no te había visto! – Exclama contento el de cabello rojo.

– ¡Ni yo a ti, que bien encontrarnos! – Dice el rubio sonriendo con gusto, saludandolo de mano, mientras Gerald se acerca a ellos.

– ¿Qué, ya tienes un mejor amigo? – Dice burlón. Arnold solo lo mira de lado.

Después de un rato el profesor elige dos grupos para competir en basquetbol. En el primero están Gerald, Curly, Stinky, Iggy y un chico rubio de nombre Reese, del otro lado estaba Arnold, Lorenzo, Eugene, Brainy y un chico negro llamado Bear.

– ¡Bien chicos, ¿quienes serán los capitanes?! – Dice el profesor.

– ¡Yo propongo a Arnold! – Dice Lorenzo, y los demás asienten.

– Okey y¿ de este lado? – Dice mirando al otro grupo.

– ¡Yo digo que sea Gerald, es el mejor! – Dice Stinky con su particular tono de voz. A los demás les da lo mismo.

– ¡Hola ex mejor amigo, ahora si estamos frente a frente! – Dice Gerald mirando con molestia a Arnold.

– ¡Hola mejor enemigo, ahora si podemos tener un buen enfrentamiento! – Dice Arnold, poco antes de que el profesor suelte la pelota y el salte, arrebatandola de las manos de Gerald.

* * *

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos pardos, mira con cierto interés el partido de Basquetbol que ha comenzando, del otro lado del gimnasio, cuando una rubia alta, se acerca a ella.

– ¡Hey hermana, se te van a acabar los ojos! – Le grita cerca del oído, logrando que Regine salte del susto.

– ¡Ah, Helga! – Exclama la joven, mirando a Helga con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ella voltea a ver el partido y pone una cara triste. – ¡Lo mejor seria que ni pienses en acercarte a él!

– ¡¿Porque?! – Pregunta nerviosa.

– ¿Que estas sorda? Lo dije el día que nos presentamos, es un R-O-M-P-E-C-O-R-A-Z-O-N-E-S. De lejos es un chico amable, te enamora con su virtuosidad, parece un buen chico, pero solo es un gran mentiroso.

Regine logra ver el dolor en sus ojos. – ¿Aún te duele, verdad?

Helga la mira atónita, se dejo llevar por la ira y se dejo expuesta a una desconocida.

– ¡Si alguien mas saliera con él, seguro te pondrías celosa, a pesar de lo que dices!

Helga no puede evitar que un recuerdo, golpee su mente en ese momento.

~0~

– ¡Arnold… me gustas! – Dice una niña de unos trece años, pelo negro y ojos azabache, que lo mira con vehemencia.

Arnold voltea a verla y sonríe. – ¡Tú también me gustas, Zoila pe… – El ya no dice mas, pues la niña se lanzo hacia él, y lo besa en la boca. El esta un poco tenso, pero después la toma de los hombros…

Eso es lo ultimo que Helga vio, no quiso seguir mirando, ella, Phoebe y Gerald se encontraban escondidos tras de unos arbustos, querían sorprender a Arnold, pero ellos fueron los sorprendidos, ella corría desaforadamente hacia el único lugar donde podría llorar, la cascada, Phoebe y Gerald corrían detrás, preocupados por ella y enojados con Arnold.

~0~

Helga hace un gesto de desagrado y mira sobre los hombros a Regine. – ¡No vale lo suficiente! Abre los ojos niña. – Camina hacia Phoebe, Lila, Sheena, Rhonda y Nadine, que la esperan para cerrar el grupo, junto a la profesora Torres.

Regine se va tras ella. – En realidad solo siento un poco de curiosidad por él, no me gusta.

– ¡Bien por ti entonces! – Dice Helga llegando a su destino.

– ¿Helga y ya que no me odias tanto? ¿Puedo ser parte de su grupo? – Pregunta inocentemente Regine, dirigiendose a todas las presentes.

Helga mira a las demás. – ¡¿Ustedes que dicen? carne fresca! – Todas las chicas sonríen. – ¡Esta bien niñita, tú lo elegiste! – Le dice al mismo tiempo que pone su brazo, alrededor de sus hombros. – ¡Tú lo elegiste! – Regine siente un poco de miedo al ver esa reacción.

* * *

Dribbleo y encesta, pase bombeado, finta y salida cruzada, bloqueo, deslizamientos defensivos, tiro, desvío, canasta otra vez.

El juego ha sido bastante agresivo, sobre todo entre los dos capitanes, que cada vez que están frente a frente, se dicen cosas extrañas.

– ¿Que pasa Guerito, no puedes botar un balón de basket, a menos que este pinchado? – Dice burlonamente Gerald.

– ¡No me gustan así, solo que les falte un poco de aire, pero por ahora este está bien para mi! – Dice arrebatandole la pelota nuevamente.

Mas dribbleo, un pase a Lorenzo, tiro de dos puntos, encestan, en el puntaje de equipos van parejos.

– ¡Vamos Moreno, tener novia te ha ablandado! – Se mofa Arnold.

– ¡Al menos yo la tengo, tú la defraudaste! – Dice molesto Gerald, botando la pelota con fuerza.

– ¡Si claro, y tú como buen amigo la consuelas, ¿No?! – Dice el tratando de quitarle el balón.

– ¡Al menos yo no beso a otras, mientras le escribo que la amo! – Reclama mas enojado, siendo sorprendido por Arnold, que le quita otra vez el balón.

– ¡Esa chica me beso a mi, y luego yo la empuje, deberías haber visto que bonito reboto en el pasto!

– ¿Que? – Dice Gerald parandose en seco, haciendo caer a Eugene que lo bloqueaba por atrás.

Arnold se para también botando la pelota frente a él. – ¡Eso, que después de que ella me beso, yo la empuje, si amigo, lastime a una chica, pero fue por que yo no quería besar a nadie mas, que a ella! – Explica Arnold señalando hacia Helga.

– ¿Hey chicos que hacen? ¡Sigan el juego! – Grita el profesor Summers.

Gerald y Arnold se miran fijamente, todos sus compañeros que estaban siendo testigos del tipo de conversación que tenían, los miran detenidamente.

Incluso las chicas voltean a ver, al dejar de escuchar ruido. Helga ve a Arnold y Gerald mirandose, de frente, con el primero señalandola.

– ¡Oigan les hablo, terminen el juego! – Vuelve a gritar el profesor.

Arnold reinicia el rebote, sonriendo de lado, y corre hacia la cesta, Gerald corre tras él, reaccionando, Arnold salta, trata con un slam, Gerald bloquea, un sonoro golpe, resuena en el gimnasio.

Helga se pone las manos en la boca. – ¡Arnold! – Grita mientras lo ve caer.

Phoebe brinca a la vez que exclama. – ¡Gerald!

Ambas corren y cuando se dan cuenta de donde se iban a arrodillar cada una, reaccionan y cambian de lugar.

Phoebe toma la cabeza de Arnold y Helga la de Gerald.

– ¡Que par de tontos, sus cabezas se golpearon, la una contra la otra! – Explica Stinky.

– ¿Y quien demonios te pregunto baboso? – Exclama Helga asustada. – ¡Llevenlos a la enfermería! ¡Gerald reacciona!

– ¡Arnold despierta! – Dice Phoebe mirando preocupada a su amigo, pero mirando de vez en cuando a Gerald y a Helga que la mira con tristeza. Mientras todos alrededor los miran.

* * *

Arnold siente una mano en su pecho y la toma. – ¡Te amo Helga! – Dice cariñoso.

– ¡Que bien viejo, pero deberías decircelo directamente a ella, y no practicar conmigo! – Exclama Gerald burlón mirando de lado a Arnold, que lo suelta de inmediato.

Arnold, reacciona y se incorpora. – ¿Que paso? – Dice tocandose la cabeza. – ¿Donde estamos?

– ¡Paso, que tienes una cabeza muy dura y nos dejaste inconscientes y, estamos en la enfermería! – Explica Gerald que había despertado hacia un rato ya.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo…

– ¿Oye Arnold es cierto eso que me dijiste, hace rato? – Pregunta Gerald.

Arnold lo mira con calma. – ¡Si, totalmente, Phoebe me explico que ustedes me esperaban, para darme una sorpresa, esa niña es del pueblo, como íbamos juntos a la escuela, pensó que podía salir conmigo!

– ¿Pero tú le dijiste que te gustaba? – Continua Gerald con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡No termine de hablar, iba a decirle que me gustaba, pero que yo ya tenia novia, no te miento, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado tú me conoces amigo, sabes que siempre digo la verdad!

Gerald lo ve confuso, irritado y triste. – ¡Yo la quiero! ¿Sabes? Es tu culpa además, esas estúpidas cartas, donde me contabas lo linda, tierna y sincera que era, me hicieron fijarme en ella, por tres años lei, cada idiotez que me escribías sobre ella y yo luego lo notaba, me enamore de ella, hermano, te juro que yo no tenia intenciones de acercarme a ella, mas que como amigos, pero cuando vi que le hiciste eso, no podía creerlo, pero lo había visto con mis propios ojos, y me dolió como a ella y lo del noviazgo solo surgio.

– ¡Yo la amo Gerald seria incapaz de haberla lastimado intencionalmente, yo no sabia porque habían dejado de escribirme, Mamá nunca me dijo que habían ido a verme a San Lorenzo! Yo pensé que no tenían tiempo, o que esperaban a que regresara, no sé, yo les seguía escribiendo y nunca me devolvieron una carta, pero tenia esperanza y jamas deje de quererlos.

– ¡A ella le dolió mucho, y yo no quería verla tan triste, ella me importa, la amo Arnold! – Dice Gerald un poco triste.

– ¡Y yo también, viejo!

– ¡Pero yo soy su novio, no voy a dejarte el camino libre, solo porque sepa que fue un error, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo! – Repone Gerald exaltado.

– ¿Supongo que tendré que pelear por ella? – Dice Arnold decidido.

Gerald lo mira de arriba a abajo. – ¡Se que ella no te ha olvidado, pero te voy a dar una oportunidad, solo una!

– ¿Cual?

– ¡La voy a convencer de que escuche tu explicación, si ella te acepta, yo me hago a un lado, pero si ella no te cree, o decide que no le interesa voy a seguir con ella, hasta que ella misma lo quiera! – Explica Gerald un poco mas tranquilo.

– ¡Te lo agradezco, pero te advierto que pase lo que pase, yo no me daré por vencido, y lo seguiré intentando! – Plantea Arnold sincero.

Gerald sonríe de lado y le da la mano a Arnold, que la estrecha.

– ¿Como en los viejos tiempos Arni?

– ¡Como en los viejos tiempos Gerald!

En ese momento Helga entra y los ve, ambos la miran con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella extrañada se acerca a su novio. – ¡Si ya estas mejor, vamonos de aquí! – Dice algo brusca.

– ¡Si ya estoy listo, vamonos mi amor! – Contesta él y luego le dice a Arnold. – ¡Adiós mejor ex amigo, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo, sobre ese asunto! – Abrazando a Helga.

– ¡Esta bien, hasta luego, mejor enemigo, adiós Helga! – Dice algo contento Arnold.

Helga solo los ve con inquietud. – ¡Si, adiós cabeza de balón! – Le responde contrariada.

Arnold los ve marcharse, se levanta de la cama y se marea un poco. – ¡Rayos Gerald si que tiene la cabeza dura! – Sobandose un poco la frente.

– ¿Creí que eso había sido siempre? – Dice Phoebe, entrando seguida de Lorenzo, Lila y Brainy.

– ¿Que hacen aquí? – Pregunta él sonriendo.

– ¡Digamos que alguien se preocupo, de que no regresaras solo a casa! – Explica Lila.

Arnold amplia su sonrisa. – ¿Helga?

Phoebe asiente. – ¡Pero no lo confundas, es solo por que no quiere, que los abuelos se preocupen por ti! – Le explica simulando la voz de su amiga. Todos ríen, de una u otra forma cada uno de ellos, han sido testigos del amor que sentía y tal vez, aún siente Helga por Arnold.

– ¡Bien, gracias, entonces vamonos! – Termina Arnold, apoyandose en los dos chicos, con el corazón un poco mas tranquilo y el alma esperanzada.

Continuara…

Ya esta, ya esta, no podía decirlo en el capitulo anterior, por que se iba a saber en este, que desesperados!!!

Bueno pasando a otra cosa, pues ya vieron, hubo un malentendido, y como Gerald a pesar de todo, nunca dejo de estimar a Arnold, le va a dar un apoyo, no muy obvio, por que él, también quiere a Helga, pero aún faltan enfrentamientos, mas celos, y el diablo que mete la cola, je, etc. Gracias por sus reviews y espero mas ehhh! Ja, cuidense y sean felices. Nos seguimos leyendo.

Anillus, tu dibujo ya esta en deviant art si lo quieres ver, ve a mi link, y es el que se llama campamento, creado para ti. Chave5001, por que no me escribes??? Yo aquí aguarda y espera, pero bueno si no, como te mando tu dibujo pues!!! Je cuidense y sayonara.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.


	4. ¡Ya es muy tarde!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 4: ¡Ya es muy tarde!**

* * *

Arnold mira el reloj, hace una hora que llego al lugar de la cita, esta impaciente desde que Gerald le dijo que lo había logrado, ella lo escucharía, podrían por fin hablar a solas. El mira alrededor es domingo, y la gente luce dichosa como si en el aire hubiera una esencia a felicidad que contagiara todo. El sabe bien cual va a ser la reacción de Helga, la conoce, pero esta contento, por que al menos ella sabrá la verdad.

Helga camina lentamente, en realidad no entiende a Gerald.

~0~

– ¿Que quieres qué? – Le dice ella incrédula, moviendo la sopa que preparo para comer.

– ¡Que quiero que hables con Arnold! – Responde él tranquilo.

Ella solo lo mira con el ceño fruncido y apaga la estufa. Luego se dirige a la alacena y saca dos platos, regresa y sirve la sopa, le da su plato y una cuchara a Gerald, y ella se sienta frente a él. Ella se queda mirando fijamente su plato.

– ¡Vamos Helga, te mueres de ganas por saber su versión! – Dice el soplando a la cuchara.

– ¿Esto es una prueba verdad? ¡Gerald tú y yo somos novios ahora, no importa si él la rechazo o no, ya paso mucho tiempo, no me interesa, yo te quiero a ti! – Dice ella mirandolo dulcemente.

El sonríe y toma su mano. – ¡Yo se que no lo has olvidado, Helga, antes que tu novio, fui tu amigo y sé bien lo que sientes por él! – Ella se sonroja y baja la mirada. – ¡Te amo Helga, desde antes que eso pasara, y no quiero ser un traidor, quiero que tu sepas por su propia boca, la forma en que fueron las cosas! No debí hacerte caso esa vez, debimos quedarnos ahí y enfrentarlo desde el principio.

Helga sonríe tristemente. – ¡Tal vez no serias mi novio ahora!

– ¡Exacto! – Dice él con fuerza.

– La verdad Gerald no quiero hablar con él, pero lo haré para que tu estés seguro de lo que siento por ti.

– ¡Gracias princesa! – Dice él levantandose y dandole un beso en los labios a Helga.

– ¡Y ahora cabeza de cepillo, comete esa sopa que me costo trabajo hacerla! – Dice ella fingiendo molestia.

El regresa a su lugar. – ¡Si mamá! – Y los dos ríen un buen rato.

~0~

– ¡Estúpido Gerald y sus tontos miedos! – Dice visualizando a lo lejos a Arnold. – ¡Y estúpido y sensual Arnold, por que rayos se ve tan apetecible! – Reconoce sonrojandose y moviendo su cabeza en forma reprobatoria.– ¡Estúpida Helga, tienes novio, no pienses en voz alta!

– ¡Hola Helga te ves preciosa! – Saluda Arnold, mirandola con amor.

Ella se pone nerviosa. – ¡Ah, si hola cabeza de balón! – Contesta bajando la mirada.

– ¿A donde quieres ir?

– ¡A donde sea, hay que terminar con esto rápido!

– ¡Pues vamos! – Dice Arnold tomándole la mano.

* * *

– ¿Este te parece un lugar adecuado para hablar? – Pregunta Helga algo asustada, mirando alrededor.

Arnold sonríe de lado. – ¿Temes que quiera propasarme? – Ella lo mira molesta. – ¡Por dios Helga, mis padres y mis abuelos están abajo, es solo que aquí podemos hablar mas tranquilos. ¿No crees? – Dice él sentándose en su cama, mientras ella esta parada en la entrada. – ¿No piensas sentarte?

Ella lo mira de reojo, suspira y se sienta en la silla del escritorio. – ¡Ya esta Arnoldo! ¿Y ahora qué? – Cruzando se de brazos y piernas.

– Antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa. – Comienza él mirandola de frente.

– ¿Por que?

– Por dejar pasar tanto tiempo, tal vez si yo hubiera regresado en cuanto, me dejaron de escribir, hubiera tenido mas oportunidad. – Explica él con un tono suave en su voz.

Ella lo mira con los ojos húmedos, pero voltea a ver hacia la ventana. – ¡Tal vez el resultado hubiera sido el mismo, yo no me trago eso de que, la rechazaste, a mi nunca me repeliste cuando te besé y eso que te caía mal, esa chica era muy bonita y tú siempre tuviste debilidad por las chicas bonitas!

– ¡No me rehusaba contigo, precisamente por que siempre sentí algo especial por ti! – Repone él exaltado.

– ¡Si, asco! – Dice enojada.

Arnold solo baja los hombros. – ¡Solo puedo decirte la verdad Helga, yo te amo! No importa si me crees o no! ¡Y yo no correspondí al beso de esa niña, porque tú eras mi novia y te amo!

Helga, tiene muchos deseos de llorar, siente una rabia inmensa al oírlo hablar así. – ¿Por que insistes en seguirme mintiendo Arnold?

– ¡No es mentira, yo no la bese, fue ella y si hubieras estado mirando la escena mas tiempo, sabrías que fue lo que hice! – Le grita, en tanto Helga lo mira con incertidumbre.

~0~

– ¡Arnold… me gustas! – Dice una niña de unos trece años, pelo negro y ojos azabache, que lo mira con vehemencia.

Arnold voltea a verla y sonríe. – ¡Tú también me gustas, Zoila pe… – El ya no dice mas, pues la niña se lanzo hacia él, y lo besa en la boca. El esta un poco tenso, pero después la toma de los hombros…

Eso es lo ultimo que Helga vio, no quiso seguir mirando, ella, Phoebe y Gerald se encontraban escondidos tras de unos arbustos, querían sorprender a Arnold, pero ellos fueron los sorprendidos, ella corría desaforadamente hacia el único lugar donde podría llorar, la cascada, Phoebe y Gerald corrían detrás, preocupados por ella y enojados con Arnold.

– ¿¿¿Que se supone que haces??? – Dice Arnold tras empujar a la chica, que cae al suelo, inevitablemente.

– ¡Dijiste que yo también te gusto! – Grita ella confundida.

– ¡Si Zoila, pero como amiga, yo tengo novia! – Responde él molesto.

– ¡Pero esta muy lejos, creí que tu y yo… – Ella se queda en silencio, cuando ve la mirada de Arnold.

– ¡Amo a Helga, la amo desde que éramos mas niños, ella es mi persona especial!

– ¡Lo siento Arnold… disculpame, no volverá a pasar! – Dice Zoila, corriendo para apartarse de él.

El la mira alejarse, se siente mal por como le hablo, pero es la verdad. – ¡Mira lo que me haces hacer, no sabes como te extraño, Helga!

~0~

Helga mira el piso, sus ojos han dejado escapar las lagrimas. Arnold la observa, no puede dejar de admirar su belleza, ahora mismo ese toque nostálgico, le da un aire casi etéreo.

– ¿Puedes creerme ahora Helga? – Le pregunta él hincandose frente a ella.

– ¿Y de que servirá? ¡Crees que solo por que ya se la verdad, voy a ir ahora y le diré a Gerald, gracias por tú cooperación, pero voy a regresar con Arnold!

– ¡Sé que no lo harás! Sé que tú permanecerás a su lado, sé que lo quieres, pero nunca será un amor como el nuestro, y yo no pienso dejar de buscarte, porque lo nuestro no ha terminado Helga, tú y yo somos solo uno, le pese a quien le pese!

– ¡No digas tonterías Arnold! – Dice ella levantándose y secándose las lagrimas. – ¡Gerald es mi novio, y lo quiero, lo siento si eso te lastima, yo te … no, no puedo perdonar algo, que en realidad no hiciste, esta bien, yo te creo, pero esto no cambia nada, ¿entiendes?!

Arnold sonríe. – Ya te dije que lo sé, tú jamas podrías lastimar a quien ha sido, bueno contigo, sabes lo que él siente por ti y no quieres lastimarlo. – Le responde, acariciando su mejilla.

Ella se tensa por el contacto y da dos pasos atrás. – Debo… – trata de decir y voltea el rostro al piso. – … tengo que irme. – Intenta zanjar la distancia entre ella y la puerta.

Arnold la abraza en ese momento. – ¡No! No te vayas aún. – Helga esta sonrojada, siente miedo. – No te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero estar un momento mas contigo.

– ¿De que sirve, Arnold? – Dice ella separándolo un poco. – ¡Tú y yo, ya no podemos estar juntos!

– ¡Di que ya no me amas! – Mirandola a los ojos.

Ella niega con la cabeza. – Sabes que no puedo, pero tampoco puedo traicionar a Gerald. – Las lagrimas vuelven a atacar. – Yo sufrí mucho por que creí que me habías traicionado, él estuvo a mi lado, me consoló, fue mi paño de lagrimas, mi ángel guardián, no tengo derecho a lastimarlo, no de la misma forma, en que yo me sentí, sienta lo que sienta por ti, es prohibido, lo siento Arnold. – Ella se aparta de él y sale por la puerta.

– ¡Helga! Solo una pregunta mas… – Dice Arnold, antes de que ella continuara.

– ¿Que? – Responde ella volteando levemente.

– ¿No leíste mis ultimas cartas verdad? ¿ Aún las tienes?

– ¡Esas son dos preguntas Arnoldo! – Dice ella bromeando por inercia.

– ¡Responde!

Ella baja la mirada. – ¡No, no las lei, y si aún las tengo!

– ¿Te puedo pedir otro favor? – Ella asiente con la cabeza. – ¡Leelas, por favor, ahí están impresos todos mis sentimientos! ¿Lo harás?

Ella solo camina dos pasos y luego voltea. – ¡Tal vez lo haga! – Dice antes de bajar las escaleras.

Arnold se soma por la ventana y la ve cruzar la calle, sonríe. – ¡No te voy a dejar ir nunca, aunque tenga que enfrentar a Gerald y al mundo entero!

* * *

Gerald esperaba para entonces en las escaleras de la casa de Helga. Ella enarca una ceja al verlo y se para junto a él. El alza la mirada al sentir su presencia. – ¿Y bien? – Dice levantándose y sacudiendo su pantalón.

– ¿Y bien qué? – Dice ella subiendo las escaleras, abriendo la puerta e invitándolo a pasar.

Una vez adentro los dos suben a la recamara de Helga, como siempre no hay nadie en casa.

Gerald la abraza por la espalda. – ¿Aún somos novios? – Pregunta él anhelante.

Ella voltea y lo abraza también. – ¿Tendría por que ser diferente? – Le dice con una sonrisa.

El la mira y acaricia su mejilla. – ¿Y si le creíste?

– ¡Ya me lo explico todo, y ahora estamos en paz! – Dice deshaciendo el abrazo y sentándose en su cama.

– ¿Quieres volver con él? – Recalca él.

Ella niega con la cabeza. – No, yo ya le dije, que tu eres mi novio y que te quiero.

– ¡O sea que te quedas conmigo, solo por que ya estas atada a mi!

– ¿QUE? No seas absurdo. ¡Yo te quiero!

– ¡Pero no me amas, no como a él! ¿Verdad?– Dice él golpeando la puerta.

– ¡Gerald! – Exclama asustada.

– ¡Di que me amas! – Le expresa tomándola de los hombros.

– ¡Gerald! – Ahora si se asusto mas.

El la mira, esta enojado, asustado y triste, celoso también. – Helga! – La abraza con fuerza. – ¡Si lo que quieres es volver con él, yo te juro que me hago a un lado! ¡Solo quiero que seas feliz! – Dice él con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ella lo mira de frente. – ¡Tú y yo somos novios, te quiero, eso es todo lo que tienes que entender! – Colocando sus manos en las mejillas de él, y dandole un suave beso en los labios.

El la abraza con mas intensidad. – ¡No me dejes nunca Helga, yo te amo!

– ¡No lo haré Gerald, lo prometo! – Una lagrima rueda por su mejilla, mientras se despide mentalmente de Arnold. "Adiós Arnold"

Continuara…

¡Ustedes que dicen! ¿Será una separación definitiva? ¿Arnold se dejara vencer? ¿Y Gerald qué, esta pintado? ¿Y la verdad de Phoebe? ¿Cual es la razón de la chica nueva Regine, para observar tanto a Arnold?

Y mejor, dejo de preguntar por que mi amiga teddyetere luego se marea! Perdón!! Bueno pues aún falta mucho de este fanfict así que relájense y esperen tranquilos, por que este es de lento cocimiento, gracias por sus reviews. Y muchísimas gracias a mi amigo Ghoststeve, porque siempre me levantas el animo, y en honor a ti voy a sacar otro fic aparte de este, pronto lo publico.

Gracias Chave5001, te prometo que te mando el nombre de tu dibujo próximamente, lo que pasa es que todavía no lo escaneo y necesito un par de días,pero no desesperes ya esta listo.

Una vez mas Gracias y nos seguimos leyendo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.


	5. ¡Te amo Helga, no puedo evitarlo!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 5 : **_**¡Te amo Helga, no puedo evitarlo! **_

* * *

La semana ha sido bastante pesada para Helga, continuamente siente la presencia de Arnold junto a ella, los celos de Gerald van en aumento y para colmo la pregunta que le hace todos los días el rubio, ya la tiene bastante atontada.

**Lunes**… Helga salía del baño de chicas cuando ve frente a ella a Arnold sonriendole.

– ¡Hola! – La saluda tranquilamente.

– ¡Hola! – Contesta ella tratando de evadirlo.

– ¿Ya leíste mis cartas?

Ella se voltea a verlo extrañada. – ¡No, dije que tal vez lo haría, pero no que fuera algo seguro!

– ¡Okey! Entonces te preguntare mañana. – Dice él alejándose alegre.

Helga no entiende que es lo que le pasa.

**Martes**… Helga y Gerald comían en la cafetería, Arnold se acerca muy seguro de si mismo y se sienta con ellos, consiguiendo una mirada muy fea de Gerald y una asustada de Helga.

– ¡Oye Helga… ¿Y ya leíste mis cartas? – Le suelta sin preámbulos, Helga se atraganta.

– ¡Cof, cof! – Gerald golpea la espalda de su novia, hasta que ella sale corriendo de ahí.

– ¡Viejo, vas a matarla antes que ella se decida! – Le reclama Gerald tomando sus cosas para ir tras ella.

Arnold ríe. – ¡Vamos, solo quiero que ella lea mis cartas, no le veo nada de malo!

– ¡Lo és, cuando ella es la novia del que fue, tu mejor amigo!

– ¡Y no olvides que ahora es mi mejor enemigo, así que, que mas da!

– ¿Que te dieron en san Lorenzo, fumaste peyote o algo así? ¡Tú no eras tan desconsiderado!

– ¡Solo quiero de vuelta lo que es mío! Así que resignate, yo la voy a recuperar a cualquier costo.

Gerald solo mueve la cabeza negativamente y se aleja de él.

**Miércoles**… Helga se ha estado ocultando por todas partes, para no ver a Arnold y mientras platica un poco con Phoebe cuando caminan a su salón.

– ¡No se que hacer, tengo miedo de que si leo esas cartas, me confunda mas!

Phoebe mira detenidamente a Helga. – ¡Amiga temo decirte que ya lo estas y demasiado! No le pones la suficiente atención a Gerald, como ahora, y todo por andarte escondiendo de arnold.

– ¿Quien se esconde de mi? – Dice Arnold en el oído de Helga, que se estremece al sentirlo cerca.

Phoebe no puede evitar que se le salga una risita burlona. – ¡Creo que ya sabes!

– ¡No me he estado escondiendo de ti, y mejor alejate! – Reclama Helga empujándolo.

– ¡Bien esos fueron demasiados escondidos! – Dice Arnold burlón. – ¿Ya leíste mis cartas?

– ¡No Cabeza de Balón y no lo voy a hacer, así que deja de preguntar! – Repone enfadada.

– ¡No voy a dejar de preguntar Helga, así que las lees o las lees, por que no pienso dejarte en paz! – Termina él antes de entrar al salón a donde le tocaba clase.

– ¡¡¡Ayyy, lo detesto!!! – Expresa Helga, con los puños crispados, en tanto phoebe solo se ríe.

**Jueves**… Arnold solo llego y se puso frente a Helga con los brazos cruzados, en clase de Historia.

– ¿Que? – Dice ella enarcando una ceja.

– ¿Ya le…

– Ni lo digas Arnoldo, esta bien, te prometo que hoy lo hago, ¿de acuerdo? – Dice ella en tono cansado.

Arnold solo sonríe y toma asiento en su lugar, Gerald que ha sido testigo de todo desde la puerta solo mira a Helga con duda.

* * *

Esa noche Helga mira silenciosa, el gran paquete de cartas que Arnold le escribió y ella nunca abrió, tiene miedo, de pronto tiene ganas de tomarlas y echarlas a la basura como debió haber hecho desde hace mucho, pero nunca lo hizo, por una razón, quería aventárselas a la cara cuando él regresara, quería decirle que no significaban nada para ella, no lo hizo cuando él volvió, mas que nada por que sintió que ya no era necesario, ella y Gerald eran novios, no pudo imaginar una mejor venganza y no, no era que ella usara a Gerald para vengarse, la verdad es que ella había llegado a sentir mucho cariño por el cabeza de cepillo, como aún le gustaba decirle.

Ella toma la primera de ellas, esta le llego justo a la semana de que ella había regresado de San Lorenzo, después de su gran decepción.

La abre despacio, sus manos transpiran y su corazón late, muy rápido, si las hubiera leído antes tal vez, todo seria diferente.

Sus ojos expresivos se abren tan solo leer la primera linea.

" _**Helga: No te digo un adjetivo, porque ahora mismo no sé, como llamarte, mi querida, mi amada, mi todo, oh Helga, la verdad es que a pesar del tiempo, de no vernos, de no sentirnos, yo aún siento esa inquietud que sentí, la primera vez que me di cuenta, de lo que sentía por ti, de hecho creo que entre mas tiempo pasa, te amo mas, y mira si no te he de amar que fui capaz de empujar a una niña, solo por que me beso. ¡Espera! No te pongas celosa, ya te dije que la empuje ¿verdad? ¡Creo que se me paso la mano, pobre, pero no quiero sentir otros labios que no sean los tuyos, han sido tan pocas veces en que nuestras bocas se han tocado y sin embargo creo que soy adicto, de cierta forma ya que la distancia me ha evitado, sentir de nuevo tus suaves labios. ¡Te amo Helga, no puedo evitarlo! ¿Que me hace quererte tanto si solo somos unos niños? No se porque a pesar de tantos años sin verte en persona, y solo hablarte por carta, o de vez en cuando llamarte por teléfono, me siento tan unido a ti, te extraño, ya quisiera verte, mejor te dejo, porque si no me voy a poner triste y tu también. Cuidate mucho, con amor Arnold."**_

Helga llora amargamente, sus lagrimas no se detienen, se reprende a si misma por haber sido tan necia, y por haber cometido tantos errores. Llora abrazada a esa carta, llora hasta que el cansancio la vence y se queda dormida.

* * *

Gerald camina hacia la casa de Helga va por ella como cada mañana, entonces lo ve parado enfrente, esperando.

– ¿Que se supone que haces aquí? – Reclama Gerald.

El rubio personaje que esta frente a él solo sonríe burlonamente.

Gerald suspira para tranquilizarse y vuelve a preguntar. – Dije ¿que se supone que haces aquí?

Arnold sigue sonriendo y responde. – ¿Te dije que iba a seguir en la lucha a pesar de todo, cierto?

Gerald lo mira con enojo, pero sabe que no debe caer en provocación, conoce muy bien a Arnold, y sabe que nunca cejara en su empeño. Helga sale lentamente de su casa viendo hacia el piso, sabe que Gerald ya debe estarla esperando afuera como todos los días, pero al subir la vista se sorprende absolutamente.

– ¡Buenos días, amor mío! – Dice Arnold, logrando una mirada de odio de parte de Gerald y un tremendo sonrojo de Helga.

– ¡No me llames así Arnoldo, ese derecho lo reservó a mi novio, aquí presente! – Dice ella tratando de tomarlo a broma y dandole la mano a Gerald.

– Esta bien, se lo dejo, solo hasta que te decidas a volver a mi! – Responde Arnold triunfante, reconoce esa mirada, ella a leído sus cartas, tal vez no todas pero si, tal vez la mas importante.

– ¡Pues te vas a quedar esperando guerito! – Reta Gerald comenzando a avanzar.

Arnold solo sonríe y camina detrás de ellos.

La mañana transcurre tranquila en la escuela, salvo el hecho de que Helga siente una extraña sensación de tristeza por todo su cuerpo, no puede evitarlo y durante las clases mira por largo tiempo la espalda de Arnold, Gerald lo nota, tiene ganas de asesinar a alguien y no quiere saber a quien.

Mas al rato en la clase de deportes, Helga y todas las chicas miraban nuevamente a los chicos jugar baloncesto, salvo que ahora Gerald y Arnold quedaron en el mismo equipo, aunque su rivalidad no acababa, y Lorenzo tuvo que salvar el juego un par de veces.

– ¡Esos dos van a terminar golpeándose algún día! – Expresa Rhonda.

– ¡Pobre Lorenzo, ya van un par de veces que tiene que hacer malabares, para que no pierdan! – Dice Regine mirándolos con angustia.

– ¡Miren nada mas, a la pequeña le gusta Lorenzo! – Fastidia Helga, haciendo que la chica se sonroje.

– ¡Ja, pues buena suerte, nunca se le ha visto novia a ese chico, solo amigas! – Opina Rhonda.

– ¡Y muy cariñosas! – Recalca Nadine.

– ¡A mi no me gusta Lorenzo, ni nadie, ya les dije! – Dice un poco molesta la chica de cabello castaño.

– ¡Pues entonces en mi fiesta este sábado, tendrás oportunidad, de conocer a lo mejor de los chicos lindos de Hilwood! – Explica Rhonda.

– ¡Todo va a estar bien siempre y cuando, no hagan esos horrendos juegos que inventan tú y Curly! – Replica fastidiada Helga.

– ¡Mi novio es un autentico genio de la diversión! – Dice la pelinegra orgullosa.

– ¡No decías eso, cuando éramos niños y le llamabas fenómeno! – Aclara Phoebe con un cabeceo aprobatorio por parte de Helga.

– ¡Las cosas cambian!

– ¡Pues me parece perfecto señoritas, pero necesito que empiecen a ensayar su ritinaaaa! – Les grita la profesora Torres, logrando que todas brinquen y salgan corriendo de ahí, para ir a practicar.

* * *

Por la tarde Helga llega, después de las clases a Sunset Arms, para ayudar en los quehaceres, como no pudo ir a principio de semana, lo cambio para ese dia, comienza por la sala, limpiando los lugares altos que la abuela ya no puede limpiar, en eso esta, cuando escucha una voz tras ella.

– ¡Hola! – Dice Stella, mirandola con interés.

– ¡Hola Stella, no había podido saludarte! – Dice Helga bajando del banquillo y yendo a abrazar a aquella mujer. – ¿Como estas?

– ¡Bien Helga! ¿Y tú? – Lo ultimo lo dice con inquietud, como esperando la respuesta adecuada.

Helga lo entiende. – ¡Francamente, me siento bastante estúpida! – Responde sonriendole con melancolía.

– ¿Ahora que sabes la verdad? – Pregunta y Helga asiente, dejándose caer a un sofá cercano.

– ¡No puedo creer que fui tan torpe, debí quedarme ahí y aclararlo con él, ¡pero no!, tenia que hacer mi típica salida, que idiota, que imbécil! – Exclama mientras golpea su cabeza desesperadamente.

La mujer de pelo castaño, posa maternalmente sus manos en la cabeza de Helga. – ¡No hagas eso! – Dice tomando las manos de la rubia entre las de ella. – ¿Tú aún lo quieres, cierto?

Helga esta apunto de las lagrimas. – ¡Stella! ¿Que voy a hacer? No quiero lastimar a Gerald, pero ayer leí la carta de Arnold, donde me explicaba todo, por dios, él me lo dijo en una carta, y yo no las leía por que me decía a mi misma, que lo que el escribía eran puras mentiras, soy una tonta, tonta. – Abrazando a Stella que le acaricia el cabello con ternura.

Arnold entra a la casa en ese momento y ve a su madre abrazando a Helga, por alguna razón, su madre siempre ha tenido un cariño especial por esa niña, sonríe. No quiere molestar así que sigue de largo hasta que oye como un suspiro.

– ¡Yo amo a Arnold, aún lo amo, pero creo que también estoy enamorada de Gerald! ¿Eso es posible? – Dice Helga, gimoteando por las lagrimas.

Stella la mira con tristeza. – ¡Tal vez estas confundiendo amor, con agradecimiento!

Helga la mira y suspira. – ¡El agradecimiento, fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de Arnold!

El abre los ojos, es verdad, recuerda que Helga se lo dijo, ella se enamoro cuando él fue amable, cuando la cubrió con su paraguas, la primera vez que se vieron.

– ¿Pero siempre lo has querido?

– ¡Si lo quiero, lo adoro, lo amo, pero tengo novio, y también a él lo quiero mucho, y ademas esta Phoebe!

Arnold se inquieta – "¿Que tiene que ver Phoebe en todo esto?"

– ¿Que tiene que ver Phoebe en todo esto? – Indaga Stella.

– Se que ella esta enamorada de Gerald, pero no lo admite, incluso siento que ella me empujo a aceptarlo como novio.

– ¿Porque crees que haya sido, eso?

– Pues… si no me equivoco, al verlo enamorado de mi, creyó que yo era su felicidad, pero como yo no logro olvidar a Arnold, ahora se preocupa, y quiere ver el modo de que ninguno salga lastimado, mas algo me dice que ella es la que esta siendo mas lastimada, en este estúpido cuadrado amoroso.

Arnold tiene que decirle algo a Helga, así qué, ese momento, se le hace el adecuado para salir de su escondite.

– ¡Arnold! ¡No me digas que estabas espiando! – Lo regaña su madre, mientras Helga lo mira con espanto.

El mira a Helga y luego a su madre. – ¡Si disculpen, no pude evitarlo! ¿Helga necesito hablar contigo, puedo?

Helga se siente desesperada, pero asiente con la cabeza, por lo que Stella sonríe y se retira a la cocina, para dejarlos solos.

El se sienta frente a ella y le toma una mano. – Helga, yo no quiero que tú sufras, quiero que seas feliz, y si es a mi lado mejor, te amo.

– ¿Y que quieres que te diga?

– ¿Leíste mis cartas?

– Solo una… solo una, fue suficiente. – Dice con un dedo en la boca.

– ¿Entonces ya lo comprobaste?

Helga no puede evitar sentirse igual que la noche anterior, y comienza a llorar. – ¡Fui una tonta Arnold, te perdí por una tontera, me odio a mi misma!

Ambos se miran, él limpia una lagrima de su mejilla. – ¡No me has perdido, nos hemos reencontrado!– Se acerca a ella y le da un muy suave beso en los labios.

– Arnold no… – Trata de decir ella, pero Arnold vuelve a besarla, ahora mas apasionado y ella le corresponde. Se abrazan, sienten una fuerza que los une, no quieren separarse, pero la falta de oxigeno los obliga. – ¡No quiero lastimar a Gerald! ¡Pero te amo, te amo! – Dice con los brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

– ¡Helga mi Helga, eres mía! – Repite Arnold abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¿Que voy a hacer, Arnold? No quiero que Gerald sufra, lo quiero, en serio que lo quiero.

Arnold la mira sonriente. – ¡Debemos pensar en como lograr que él y Phoebe se reencuentren como nosotros!

– ¿Tú crees que eso pueda ser?

– ¡Pues hay que intentarlo, mientras tanto, puedes seguir con él como si nada!

– ¿Crees que soy capaz de mentir?

– La vieja Helga que conozco y amo, es capaz de lograrlo. – Dice el sonriente.

– ¿La vieja Helga? – Repite ella alzando una ceja. – Esa es una buena idea Arnold.

– ¡Lo sé soy genial! – Responde él abrazándola de nuevo.

Helga sonríe. – Arnold estoy asustada, no sé que va a pasar a partir de ahora.

El toma sus manos y la mira a los ojos.– ¡Vamos a luchar por que esta vez, nada nos separe!

– ¡Si Arnold, que Gerald y dios me perdonen, pero yo te amo!

Toda la familia de Arnold mira la escena escondidos detrás de la puerta de la cocina, saben que lo que hacen no es completamente correcto, pero están contentos de que esos dos estén juntos de nuevo.

Continuara…

**¡Lo siento, de verdad! Es que he estado malita, en serio, algo así como gripa (No, no es inlueza), y no me concentro muy bien al escribir, espero que les guste este capitulo, y advierto de una vez, esto se va a poner color de Hormiga, o ustedes como creen que va a reaccionar Geraldo? Ademas aún falta ver que sucede en la dichosa fiestecita de Rhonda, ahí van a pasar varias cosillas, que van a darles miedo. Una vez mas agradecimientos a mis amigos por sus reviews, y si próximamente, voy a sacar mi otro fic, nada mas que me logre concentrar otro poquito, porque entre la gripa y el trabajo, que horror. Gracias y nos leemos, en el próximo capitulo.**

**Anillus, ya estoy trabajando en tu dibujo de El amor es mas fuerte, Chave5001, el tuyo lo subo, al medio día, creo que ya te di el nombre, en una de mis respuestas en deviant, si no aquí esta " HA Siempre contaras conmigo" Ahora si bay!!**

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.**


	6. Un juego donde siempre alguien pierde

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 6: Un juego donde siempre alguien pierde.**

* * *

Gerald habia estado observando toda la mañana a su novia, ella lucia alegre y despreocupada, algo que no había logrado, desde hace semanas, gracias al regreso de Arnold.

– ¡Listo aquí tienen! – Dice contenta y presentándole un plato de Hot cakes a él y a Phoebe que solían desayunar con ella casi todos los sábados.

– ¡Que bonitos te quedaron Helga! – Expresa Phoebe al ver la forma de corazón, de los panes.

Gerald los mira con desprecio. – La verdad no tengo hambre. – Dice moviendo el plato hacia adelante.

– ¡Vamos cabello de espagueti, comélos me quedaron riquísimos!

– ¿Porque, los hiciste con amor? – Replica el mirandola intensamente.

Helga solo evade su mirada y le habla a Phoebe. – ¿Y que te piensas poner para la fiesta Phebs?

– Mi vestido azul de flores. – Dice la chica de pelo negro, cortando un poco de su desayuno.

– ¡Oh si, con ese te vez preciosa! ¿No lo crees así Gerald? – Interroga Helga a su novio, con las manos cruzadas frente a ella.

Gerald se sonroja un poco al recordar el vestido de su amiga, es decir si ama a Helga, pero siempre ha sentido cierta atracción por Phoebe. – ¡Si se le ve muy bien! – Opina mientras toma el plato de panqueques, y toma la miel de maple, para ponerle.

– ¡Yo voy a usar el vestido rosa de tirantes, ese no lo he usado en ninguna fiesta de Rhonda! – Explica Helga comiendo un bocado de pan.

– ¿No crees que es demasiado atrevido? – Dice molesto Gerald.

Helga enarca una ceja. – No no lo creo, me parece que es perfecto para la ocasión.

– ¡No quiero que Arnold te vea vestida así!

– ¡Si Arnold me ve o no, es muy su problema! Nadie le dice que vestir a Helga G Pataki! – Replica levantándose con los brazos en jarra y mirando retadorámente a Gerald.

– ¡Eso es lo que quieres no? ¡Provocarlo! – Dice él colérico.

Ambos se miran con molestia Phoebe los observa asombrada, nunca habían discutido así desde que son novios.

– ¡Buenos días chicos! – Dice la madre de Helga bajando por la escalera.

– ¡Hola Miryam! ¿Quieres desayunar? – Dice Helga dirigiéndose a la estufa.

– Si gracias… Gerald siéntate, el que yo llegue no implica que te debas levantar.

– ¡Gracias señora Pataki pero…

– ¡Sientate Geraldo, mamá te lo pidió de buen modo! – Dice Helga, un poco mas tranquila dandole un plato a su madre.

El suspira y toma asiento nuevamente.

– ¿De que hablaban? – Pregunta intrigada Miryam mirando a su hija.

– Sobre, que vestido usare, en la fiesta de esta noche.

– Ah, deberías ponerte el rosa, que te compro tu hermana hace un mes. – Dice su madre, recordando vagamente el vestido en cuestión y que Helga solo uso, para una cena de negocios de su padre.

– ¡Ahí esta, lo ves Gerald! – Dice Helga triunfante.

– ¡No quiero que lo uses! – Declara él abiertamente.

Helga solo se levanta y mira a Gerald desafiante. – ¡Evitalo!

Gerald se levanta y la mira igual. – ¿Te vas a poner en ese plan?

– ¡Niños no peleen! – Dice Miryam mirando a los ojos a su hija.

– ¿El cabeza de cepillo comenzó! – Espeta Helga molesta.

– ¡¿Ahora solo soy el cabeza de cepillo?! – Le grita mas fuerte Gerald.

– ¡Gerald! – Dice Phoebe tratando de calmarlo tomándolo del brazo.

El voltea a ver a Phoebe y aparta su mano. – ¡Dejamé Pheb, no te metas!

– ¡No le hables así a Phoebe, tarado! – Defiende Helga a su amiga.

– ¡Helga no le hables así a tu novio! – Dice Miryam tratando de calmar las cosas.

– ¡No me digas, que hacer Miryam!

– ¿Que demonios te pasa Helga? – Dice harto Gerald mirandola con extrañeza.

Helga lo mira, exploto por algo sin importancia, y le esta haciendo daño. – Lo… lo siento Gerald… disculpame. – Toma asiento. – ¡Sientate cariño, tienes razón no usare ese vestido! – Mirando el piso.

Gerald desea creerle, pero ella no reaccionaba así con él desde la primaria.

– ¡Mejor me voy… vengo por ti a las 8! – Expresa él tomando su chamarra.

– ¡Gerald espera, yo… – Dice Phoebe tomando sus cosas de igual forma. – ¡Tengo cosas que hacer, así que también me voy!

– ¿Phoebe? – Dice Helga preocupada.

– ¡Tranquila yo lo calmo! – Le dice en voz baja.

Helga los mira salir, por un momento sonríe al verlos irse juntos, pero luego se entristece, su madre solo la mira sin entender lo que sucede.

– ¿Helga hay algo que quieras contarme? – Pregunta Miryam intrigada, la relación que hasta ahora, tenia con Gerald siempre había sido muy tranquila.

Ella mira a su madre, es tan lejana, hace tiempo que se dio cuenta de que no podía contar con ella, suele abrirse mas incluso con Bob, pero él no estaba en la ciudad ahora, así que hablar con Miryam, no definitivamente no.

– ¡No es nada Miryam, solo pelea de novios! – Dice sentándose y comiendo los panqueques de Gerald.

Miryam le sonríe a Helga. – Se que no confías en mi, pero si necesitas algo…

– ¡Gracias mamá lo tendré en cuenta!

* * *

Mientras caminan Gerald lleva el ceño fruncido, tiene una duda en su cabeza y quiere aclararla.

– ¿Porque Helga actúa tan extraña Phoebe?

Phoebe lo mira, que le puede decir. – " ¡Porque aún ama a Arnold y quiere deshacerse de ti! " – Piensa. – ¡Supongo que esta nerviosa, esta es la primera fiesta oficial de ustedes como novios, y tú ya le prohibes que vista de cierto modo!

Gerald la mira un tanto sorprendido. – ¿Crees que es fácil para mi, tener una hermosa novia como ella?

Phoebe siente una estocada en el alma. – ¡Supongo que Arnold piensa lo mismo, ahora que lo pienso ellos nunca terminaron! – Dice fastidiando a propósito, solo lo hace cuando esta ofendida o algo la lastima, lo aprendió de Helga, con el paso del tiempo.

Gerald se congela en ese momento, eso es la pura verdad. Phoebe voltea a verlo al notar que no sigue avanzando.

– ¡Eso es cierto Phoebe, eso quiere decir que él maldito tiene derecho de antigüedad! – Dice Gerald golpeando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda.

– ¡Gerald no lo maldigas! – Replica Phoebe.

– ¿Acaso estas de su parte? Ah! Si lo olvidaba, Helga te lo ha encargado, ¿cierto?

Phoebe lo mira dolida. – ¡El sigue siendo mi amigo, a mi no me hizo nada! ¡Y de hecho no hizo nada, si él perdió a Helga fue por un malentendido… pero aún así, si me preguntas, tal vez él tiene mas derecho que tú a pelear por Helga, porque desde que él volvió, te has vuelto posesivo y celoso con ella, y haz llegado al punto de gritarle, ¿eso te parece digno de un buen novio?! – Reclama Phoebe explotando finalmente.

Gerald la mira incrédulo, ella nunca le había hablado así. – ¡Phoebe!

Ella se sonroja un poco. – Perdóname Gerald pero es la verdad.

El baja la mirada, conoce a Phoebe y sabe que hablarle así, es la única manera que tiene para hacerlo reaccionar.

– ¡Tienes razón, hoy en la noche le voy a pedir disculpas a Helga, y la voy a llamar para decirle que use lo que ella quiera! – Dice él mas tranquilo. – ¡Gracias Phoebe, eres mi mejor amiga! – Rodeándola por los hombros y dandole un suave abrazo fraterno.

Phoebe no sabe si estar feliz o triste. – " ¡Ah, Gerald si tú supieras lo que siento por ti! " – Medita ella mirándolo. – No hay de que Gerald, también tú, eres mi mejor amigo. – Termina con un suspiro.

Y caminan hasta la puerta de la casa de ella y después se despiden. Aunque Phoebe se queda mirando la silueta de Gerald hasta que desaparece tras una esquina.

* * *

Arnold se ha esmerado en su arreglo esa noche, quiere lucir bien para Helga, conociéndola, seguramente a esta hora estará arrepentida de haberlo aceptado la tarde anterior, así que tiene que mejorar su estrategia, para asegurar que ella vuelva a su lado. Rhonda lo recibe contenta presentándole a gente que él no conoce, después de un rato, Regine se acerca a él y por primera vez le habla, al verlo buscar entre los invitados.

– ¿Si buscas a Helga? Ella aún no llega. – Dice la joven de piel aceitunada, cabello corto y castaño.

– ¿Que te hace pensar que la busco? – Dice él con una sonrisa de lado.

– ¡Vamos Arnold todo mundo se ha dado cuenta que la acosas, día y noche y ademas de esos enfrentamientos con su novio! – Dice ella, un poco atrevidamente para la apariencia tierna, que siempre muestra.

– ¡Pareces muy enterada! – Dice él mientras continua vigilando la entrada.

– ¡Tengo mis razones! – Replica misteriosa.

– Ya sé, estas enamorada de Helga. – Responde él burlón. (Esa forma de actuar, la aprendió de un amigo en san Lorenzo)

Ella pone cara de aburrimiento y lo mira de reojo. – ¿Ella era tu novia verdad, o al menos eso me dio a entender?– Pregunta intrigada.

Arnold la mira de lado, es una chica bonita, pero si lo que quiere es coquetear con él, lo mejor será decirle la verdad. – Pues de hecho ella y yo, compartimos mas que un simple noviazgo, comenzamos a los 10 años, nuestra relación fue creada a distancia, antes de que ella dejara de escribir, duramos 3 años como novios por correspondencia, aunque en realidad nunca terminamos.

– ¡Vaya, eso quiere decir que… ella es aún tu novia! – Dice Regine un poco asombrada.

Arnold no lo había pensado así, pero era verdad ella y él, nunca habían cortado, eso implicaba otra razón para luchar por ella. – ¡Me has abierto los ojos! – Le expresa.

Regine sonríe de lado, su plan saldría bien, con ellos juntos de nuevo, podría hacerlos sufrir lo suficiente.

– ¿Hola chicos, esperan a alguien? – Saluda Lorenzo llegando al lugar, mirando con curiosidad a la chica que acompaña a Arnold.

Este lo saluda con la mano. – ¡Hola, yo ya sabes, Regine no sé! – Exclama Arnold sonriendo y señalando a la joven latina a su lado.

Regine, se sintió un poco incomoda frente a Lorenzo, pero toma valor, ella no puede claudicar en su misión y él era parte de su venganza. – ¡¿Hola, tu eres Lorenzo cierto?! – Dice ella extendiendo su mano temblorosa.

Lorenzo sonríe, la chica es muy linda en verdad. – ¡Hola mucho gusto, Regine, ¿verdad?! – Ella asiente.

De pronto Arnold la ve entrar, Helga luce un vestido rosa con tirantes, el vestido cae en forma de capas, pero ajustándose en las zonas adecuadas, sobre su cuerpo, en verdad es una chica muy atractiva, para la edad que tiene. Gerald la trae del brazo, orgulloso, altivo, como un pavo real, hasta el momento en que nota, la presencia de su antiguo amigo. Phoebe que llega con ellos, nota de inmediato el cruce de miradas, entre Arnold y Gerald, la tensión comienza a respirarse, cuando Helga le envía una leve sonrisa al rubio y su novio lo nota.

Arnold le devuelve la sonrisa a Helga y luego toma camino hacia el circulo de amistades, seguido por Lorenzo, que le ofrece su brazo a Regine.

La fiesta transcurre en paz, mientras la mayoría de invitados permanece en ella, lo malo comienza cuando, los menos conocidos comienzan a retirarse y queda solo el grupo, mas cercano.

– ¿Y bien, listos para los juegos, perdedores? – Expresa Rhonda imitando a la vieja Helga.

– ¡Hey cuidado Rhondaloide, eso todavía tiene copyright! – Bromea Helga.

– ¿Que piensas que hagamos primero? – Pregunta Nadine del brazo de Iggy.

– ¡Jugaremos Verdad o castigo! – Dice la morena.

– ¡Hay no, otra vez no! – Dice Helga levantándose. – ¡La ultima vez me fue muy mal!

– ¡Oyeme eso duele! – Expresa molesto Gerald., recordando que fue en un juego de estos, donde se le declaro.

– ¡Tal vez sea que tiene miedo! – Explaya Curly, moviendo una pelota de goma.

– ¡Helga G Pataki no le teme a nada, y menos a un tonto juego! – Replica la rubia sentándose nuevamente, mientras Arnold la observa con los brazos cruzados, recargado en una pared.

– ¡¿Bien quien comienza?! – Pregunta Rhonda.

– Comienza con Regine, es a la que menos conocemos. – Dice Helga mirando con burla a su nueva amiga.

Esta se acerca tranquilamente. – ¡Muy bien aquí estoy! – Recibiendo la pelota de las manos de Helga.

– ¿Verdad o castigo? – pregunta Rhonda.

– ¡Verdad! – Contesta la castaña.

– ¿Que obsesión tienes con los chicos en basquetbol, que te los quedas mirando durante la clase? – Indaga Helga.

Regine sonríe. – ¡Me encantan las piernas de los hombres y las de Lorenzo, Arnold y Gerald son las mejores que he visto! – Dice sonrojada.

– ¡Wow respondió! – Dice asombrada Rhonda, mientras los chicos se sonrojaban. – Okey lanza la pelota, ¿a quien le quieres preguntar?

Regine mira a todos, los ha observado lo suficiente, sabe donde poner el dedo en la llaga, y comenzara por Phoebe. – ¡Phoebe! – Lanza la pelota. – ¿Verdad o castigo? – Le pregunta.

– ¡Verdad! – Contesta sin preocupación.

– ¡Yo sé que hay un chico del que estas enamorada, di quien es! – Dice la latina con saña.

– ¡Ah, no, no hay nadie! – Responde la oriental desviando la mirada.

– ¡Eso es mentira, mereces castigo! – Sonríe burlona. Todos asienten. Aunque Helga mira con tristeza a su amiga. – ¿Que castigo será bueno? – Dice la castaña mirando alrededor.

– ¡Pongámosle miel en el cabello! – Dice Curly, recibiendo un zape de Rhonda. – Auch!

Regine sonríe, mirando de lado a Gerald. – ¡Ya se que le de un beso en la boca, al novio de su mejor amiga!

Un ¡AHHH! General se escucha.

– ¿Qué? – Exclama Phoebe, toda roja.

Helga se levanta molesta. – ¿Porque a mi novio?

– Es un castigo, ahh, pero lo olvidaba, tienes dos novios ¿Cierto?

– ¿Que? ¿De que hablas niñita? – Expresa Helga extraviada.

Arnold sonríe de lado, ¿Regine lo esta ayudando o qué?

– ¿Pues decide a quien de los dos va a besar tu mejor amiga, por que yo no voy a cambiar mi castigo! – Dice señalando a Arnold y a Gerald.

Helga los mira, bese a quien bese, Phoebe sale perdiendo, si ella se decide por Arnold tal vez Gerald, crea que lo escoge como novio, y aún no es el momento de aclarar esas cosas, pero por otro lado están los sentimientos de Phoebe, ella que sentiría de besar a Gerald, ¿que rayos hacer?

– ¡Apresurate Helga, esto es un juego! – Dice Rhonda, interesada en saber el desenlace.

– ¡Vamos Phoebe, cumple tu castigo, besa a Gerald! – Dice Helga derrotada, mientras Regine sonríe de lado.

Phoebe mira incrédula a su mejor amiga, al igual que Gerald, él se siente desvalorizado, eso quiere decir que a Helga le importa mas que Phoebe besara a Arnold que a él. Mala decisión.

– ¡Vamos Phoebe acabemos con esto! – Dice Gerald ayudándola a levantarse.

– ¿Pero… – Trata de decir Phoebe, mas Gerald la toma de los hombros y la mira dulcemente.

– ¡Somos amigos tranquila! – Acaricia su mejilla.

Todos contienen la respiración, esperando el momento, Helga mira de reojo a Arnold, quien a pesar de todo luce un poco preocupado.

Gerald se inclina y cierra los ojos acercándose lentamente a los labios de su mejor amiga. Ella espera también con los ojos cerrados el momento de el anhelado contacto, suavemente Gerald posa sus labios en los de Phoebe, un dulce y sincero beso surge entre ellos. No dura mas de 10 segundos pero al separarse, Gerald mira estupefacto a Phoebe quien esta toda sonrojada. ¿Que fue eso? Se sintió demasiado bien.

Helga los mira con esperanza, Arnold con curiosidad, Regine con burla y los demás con asombro.

– ¡Bien Phoebe cumpliste tu castigo! – Grita Regine para disipar el ambiente. – ¡Ahora tú decides quien sigue!

– ¿Eh? Si, veamos… – Dice Phoebe tratando de lucir tranquila. – ¡Ahora va Lila! ¿Verdad o castigo?

Así continua el juego, mientras Gerald esta confundido, por los sentimientos que experimento al besar a Phoebe, Helga intenta saber que piensa él y Arnold que tiene una duda respecto a Regine, quien se le hace conocida de algún lado, ¿pero de donde?

Continuara…

**Perdón este lo iba a subir mas temprano, pero estuve ocupada, espero que les guste, Gracias a mi amiga Chave 5001, que me despejo un rato para poder escribir. Les prometo que voy a actualizar los otros. Gracias por todos sus reviews. **

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.**


	7. Explosiones!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 7: Explosiones!**

* * *

Clareaba la mañana en San Lorenzo, cuando un rumor recorría las calles del coloquial pueblito, enclavado en la entrada de una selva caribeña. ¡El pirata y ladrón que azotaba la zona con sus canalladas, apodado "La sombra", había muerto! En todos los alrededores se escuchaba la noticia, la algarabía se oía a lo largo y ancho de la pequeña comunidad. Solo en una casa humilde, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes lloraba, al lado de ella estaban dos niñas, la mas pequeña lloraba, la mayor miraba hacia la ventana.

– ¡El se lo merecía, mamá! – Dice la niña de pelo castaño y ojos avellana.

– ¿Como puedes decir eso de tu padre, él te amaba! – Dice la bella mujer, quien definitivamente es extranjera por el aspecto y acento que tiene.

La niña de diez años la mira con tristeza. – ¡El era un delincuente!

– ¡¿Y crees que por eso merecía que lo asesinarán?! – Reclama la mujer, abrazando a la otra niña de 6 años que llora amargamente.

– ¡La gente dice que fue un accidente, el estaba demasiado cerca de su propia bomba, si alguien lo asesinó fue el mismo! – Exclama molesta.

– ¡El era tu padre, Régine, y esos malditos niños lo mataron, mataron a mi esposo!

– ¡¿Y que quieres que haga mamá, que los asesine!

La mujer eleva la mirada. – No… solo vengarte de ellos, hazlos sufrir.

Régine mira a su madre incrédula, pero la conoce ella jamas dice las cosas por decirlas.

– ¡Esta bien madre, si eso es lo que quieres, voy a vengar a Rafael Rodríguez, "la sombra" aunque me cueste mucho tiempo, encontrare el modo de vengarlo!

– ¡Gracias hija, yo se que te puedo confiar esta misión a ti, porque si tu no lo logras, tu hermana tendrá que hacerlo!

Régine mira a su hermana, pelo negro y ojos verdes como los de su madre. – ¡No Sophie no, yo lo haré madre!

– ¡Bien esta venganza va a ser lenta pero, tu los harás sufrir! ¿verdad?

– ¡Si madre, lo haré! ¡Es una promesa!

* * *

Helga caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando el lugar que Arnold le había mencionado. De pronto siente como la jalan y es arrastrada a un closet de escobas.

– ¿Que dem… – Una mano suave le cubre los labios y no puede decir mas.

– ¡Shhh! ¡Te van a oír! – Dice Arnold cerrando la puerta tras él. Ella lo mira un tanto asustada y él le sonríe para tranquilizarla. – ¡A esta hora no hay nadie por aquí, así que podemos estar un rato solos! – Baja la mano que oprimía la boca de ella.

– ¡Estas loco! ¿Que vamos a hacer si alguien nos ve?– Dice molesta.

– Nada que podemos hacer. – Dice abrazándola.

– ¿Arnold que es esto que estamos haciendo? – Preocupada pero disfrutando, la cercanía de su amado.

– ¡Se llama infidelidad! ¿Porque?

Helga pone cara de aburrimiento. – ¡Idiota! ¿Como que porque?

– ¡Helga tú y yo sabemos muy bien lo que estamos haciendo, no somos unos niños ya, y por ahora esta, es la única forma de estar juntos hasta que logremos, que Gerald te odie igual que antes! – Dice mirandola a los ojos.

– ¿El me odiaba? – Pregunta con tristeza.

– Bueno odiar, odiar, pues no. – Explaya Arnold recostando la cabeza en el hombro de ella y hundiendo su nariz en su cuello.

– ¿Entonces? – Replica ella empujándolo levemente para que la mire.

El suspira y deja salir las palabras. – A decir verdad, creo que siempre le gustaste, era algo extraño, el siempre me decía que le fastidiaba que me molestaras, pero esa forma en que peleaban, no se, del odio al amor… y para colmo, gracias a mi estupidez, él descubrió lo maravillosa que en realidad eres.

– ¡Pues haciendo esto, no me siento maravillosa! – Dice acariciando los cabellos de Arnold.

El se acerca mas a ella, la abraza, acerca su rostro al de ella y le acaricia los labios con los propios, los alientos se mezclan, es una sensación muy agradable, labio sobre labio, lengua contra lengua, pasión, amor, instintos, todo lo que tienen encerrado en su alma, el abrazo se hace mas cercano él, la aprieta contra su cuerpo, ella gime, y lo aparta.

– ¡Basta! ¡Esto esta yendo muy lejos! – Exclama ella amagando salir del pequeño espacio.

El no lo permite, la toma del brazo y la jala hacia él, la vuelve a abrazar, la besa mas apasionado aún y ella se derrite por completo, ambos experimentan sensaciones que no habían sentido nunca, de pronto el mundo podría estar rompíendose en dos mitades y ellos sienten que no les importaría, siempre que estuvieran juntos.

El oxigeno le hace falta a su cuerpo, así que se separan un poco, él la mira profundamente, ella parece tener un pregunta en los labios.

– ¡No es solo deseo, Helga! – Responde él antes que ella haga la pregunta. – ¡Te amo, y siempre te amare!

Ella suspira y traga saliva. – ¡Y yo a ti Arnold! Pero no dejo de sentirme mal por Gerald.

Arnold abraza a su rubio amor y le susurra en el oído. – ¡Estamos haciendo esto por él, no lo olvides!

Ella asiente y le acaricia la mejilla a Arnold. – ¡Ya me voy! – Dice suspirando.

– ¡Espera, voy a ver si no hay moros en la costa! – Dice él bromista, asomándose al exterior. – ¡Nada princesa puedes salir!

Helga sale y el le da un beso corto, antes de separar su mano de la de ella.

– ¡Adiós, mequetrefe!

– ¡Adiós, dama de rosa!

Helga ríe de buena gana con la respuesta y regresa hacia donde hay mas gente. Arnold sale del pequeño lugar y se recarga en la pared disfrutando aún el ultimo encuentro.

– ¿Lo disfrutaron? – Escucha una voz femenina tras él.

Arnold voltea y la mira de lado. – ¿Porque? ¿Se te antojo?

– Ni en tus sueños, bobo.

– ¡Ah, si, solo te gustan mis piernas! – Dice irónico, logrando que la chica se sonroje.

– ¡Me gustan mas las de Lorenzo, zopenco! – Dice Régine molesta, inspeccionando el lugar.

– ¡Sabes, ¿quisiera entender por que me ayudas?! – Replica él, recordando que ella le recomendó el sitio.

– ¡Ya te dije que tengo mis razones, ademas Helga y tú lucen bien juntos!

– ¡Eres una mujer muy rara Régine! ¿Por cierto puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella lo mira aburrida. – ¿Que?

– ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte? Tu rostro me es familiar.

Régine lo ve con tristeza por un momento. – ¡Vivi en San Lorenzo, hasta poco después, de la muerte de mi padre, hace 5 años, yo te vi alguna vez antes de mudarme de ahí!

– ¿De verdad? ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?

– No habías preguntado, idiota. – Dice burlona con las manos en la cintura.

– ¡Bueno entonces, supongo que podríamos ser amigos! – Dice extendíendole la mano.

Régine solo mira la mano de Arnold, por un momento y la estrecha. – ¿Porque no? De todos modos, no importara, cuando todo pase.

Arnold enarca una ceja al oír eso, pero luego Régine, simplemente le dice adiós y se dirige hacia otro lado.

– ¡Que rara es! – Dice rascándose la cabeza y yendo a su salón.

* * *

Gerald no puede dejar de pensar, en la placentera sensación que sintió al besar a Phoebe. Tampoco dejaba de pensar en que Helga, lo había dejado hacerlo, le molestaba creer que ella, había preferido que fuera él y no Arnold el que la besara.

– ¡Martin despierta! – Dice Helga mirándolo muy de cerca, parada junto a él.

– ¿Que? – Dice él con cara de fastidio.

– ¿Que tienes, te sientes bien? – Dice ella auténticamente preocupada.

– ¡No creo que te interese realmente si vivo o muero, querida! – Responde él enojado. – ¡Por ejemplo ahora! No te vi en todo el receso, y no me digas que andabas con las chicas, porque las vi y no estabas con ellas.

Helga se pone un poco nerviosa. – ¡Me sentí mal y fui a la enfermería, pero para colmo, la enfermera no estaba, así que solo me recosté un rato!

Gerald cambia un poco su actitud. – ¿Estas bien, no te sientes mal ahora? – Dice preocupado.

Ella se siente mal por preocuparlo, pero es necesario que él no sospeche nada, no aún.

– ¡No ya estoy mejor, creo que he estado esforzándome de mas! – Dice tranquilamente.

– ¡Ah menos mal! – Dice mas aliviado.

En ese momento entra Arnold, mirando desafiante a Gerald, este a su vez, siente una rara sensación, al mirar la reacción de Helga al verlo entrar, ya que ella desvío la mirada completamente hacia el piso, como temiendo que alguien descubriera un secreto.

– ¡No puedo creerlo Helga! – Replica Gerald levantándose de su asiento.

– ¿Que… que pasa? – Dice ella levantando levemente la mirada.

– ¡¿Estabas con él?! – Reclama molesto.

– ¿Que?

– ¡Conozco esas miraditas Helga, me ocultas algo, y es respecto a ese rubio desabrido! – Grita él, poniendo al resto del salón en alerta.

– ¡No se de que hablas! – Reclama Helga, pero sin poder sostener la mirada.

Gerald la toma por el brazo y le grita. – ¡¡¡¿Estabas con él, si o no?!!!

– ¡Gerald déjame, me lastimas! – Dice ella con una mueca de dolor.

Arnold se molesta por la forma en que Gerald trata a Helga.

– ¡¡¡Suéltala!!! – Dice dando un brinco hacia donde ellos están y tomando el hombro de Gerald.

– ¿Dime, estaba contigo verdad? – Muy enojado y jaloneando a la rubia.

– ¡Suéltala, no tienes derecho a lastimarla! – Dice Arnold preocupado por la integridad de Helga.

– ¡Ella es mi novia, entiendes, puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca! – Espeta Gerald con furia, jalando mas fuerte a Helga.

Arnold no lo soporta mas, jamas había visto a Gerald actuar así, por lo que, sin mas le da un fuerte puñetazo para hacerlo reaccionar, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás ante la mirada de todos sus compañeros, incluidas Régine y Phoebe que estaban entrando al salón.

Continuara…

**Okey aquí les di unas tremendas respuestas acerca de mis personajes, espero que este capitulo les encante, espero reviews, y por cierto gracias por los que me han dejado. Les prometo que voy a actualizar los otros, poco a poco, porque esta semana voy a andar un poco ocupada, para una de nuestras lectoras creo que su nombre es XOoO, que nos a preguntado donde encuentra, nuestros dibujos, le aviso, es Devianart, y busca en grupos, Hey Arnold, ahí encontraras los nuestros y también los de muchos amigos que dibujan fabuloso. Gracias por todos sus reviews. Los quiero, a todos, Hanako, sabes que te quiero mucho y gracias por ser mi amiga.**

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.**


	8. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 8: Consecuencias.**

* * *

Arnold tenia el labio inflamado, Helga le sostenía la mano mientras Phoebe, le ponía una bandita , Brainy movía un poco la muñeca de la mano derecha, poco antes de que Lila se la vendara, mientras Régine ponía un poco de hielo en la cara de Lorenzo, y Gerald se ponía un filete en el ojo, todos estaban en la casa de Arnold, ¿Como habían llegado ahí? Muy simple.

* * *

En ese momento entra Arnold, mirando desafiante a Gerald, este a su vez, siente una rara sensación, al mirar la reacción de Helga al verlo entrar, ya que ella desvío la mirada completamente hacia el piso, como temiendo que alguien descubriera un secreto.

– ¡No puedo creerlo Helga! – Replica Gerald levantándose de su asiento.

– ¿Que… que pasa? – Dice ella levantando levemente la mirada.

– ¡¿Estabas con él?! – Reclama molesto.

– ¿Que?

– ¡Conozco esas miraditas Helga, me ocultas algo, y es respecto a ese rubio desabrido! – Grita él, poniendo al resto del salón en alerta.

– ¡No se de que hablas! – Reclama Helga, pero sin poder sostener la mirada.

Gerald la toma por el brazo y le grita. – ¡¡¡¿Estabas con él, si o no?!!!

– ¡Gerald déjame, me lastimas! – Dice ella con una mueca de dolor.

Arnold se molesta por la forma en que Gerald trata a Helga.

– ¡¡¡Suéltala!!! – Dice dando un brinco hacia donde ellos están y tomando el hombro de Gerald.

– ¿Dime, estaba contigo verdad? – Muy enojado y jaloneando a la rubia.

– ¡Suéltala, no tienes derecho a lastimarla! – Dice Arnold preocupado por la integridad de Helga.

– ¡Ella es mi novia, entiendes, puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca! – Espeta Gerald con furia, jalando mas fuerte a Helga.

Arnold no lo soporta mas, jamas había visto a Gerald actuar así, por lo que, sin mas le da un fuerte puñetazo para hacerlo reaccionar, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás ante la mirada de todos sus compañeros, incluidas Régine y Phoebe que estaban entrando al salón.

Gerald rebota contra las bancas, mientras Arnold coloca tras de si a Helga, que no puede creer la reacción del moreno. Este a su vez se levanta colérico y arremete contra Arnold y Helga, golpeando al primero contra el pizarrón del salón y empujando sin querer al piso a ella.

– ¡Helga! – Dice Phoebe corriendo a auxiliar a su amiga, mientras Gerald arremetía contra Arnold en el estomago.

Régine sale corriendo hacia el otro salón, y busca con la mirada, localiza a Lorenzo.

– ¡Lorenzo, ven rápido, Gerald y Arnold se están peleando! – Le grita preocupada.

El pelinegro, tan solo escucharla sale corriendo, siendo seguido por Lila y Brainy que estaban en el mismo salón. Entre Lorenzo y Brainy logran separar a Gerald de Arnold, a pesar de que este es mucho mas fuerte que ellos. Sin contar con que el rubio, ya enojado no mide las consecuencias y lanza un golpe certero al rostro de Gerald. Este a su vez logra soltarse de Brainy aventándolo contra las bancas, lo que le provoca una lastimadura en la mano.

– ¡Brainy! – Grita Lila preocupada, corriendo a auxiliarlo.

Helga un poco atontada, lucha junto a Lorenzo y Phoebe, para apartar a los dos ex amigos.

Después de un corto tiempo dos profesores los separan, y los envían a la dirección, todos terminan siendo regañados, por el director que los manda expulsados por un día. De algún modo todos terminaron en la sala de la casa de Arnold.

– ¡Eres un idiota Gerald, como se te ocurre lastimar a Helga! – Exclama Régine molesta.

– ¡Fue por celos, esta…

– ¡Cuida tus palabras Geraldo, seré lo que quieras, pero no me insultes! – Reclama enojada Helga.

– Ademas, lo que no queríamos era que te sintieras desplazado… – Trata de explicar Arnold.

– ¡Ja y se les hizo conveniente, engañarme!

– ¡Gerald yo… – Intenta hablar Helga.

– Mira Helga, yo… – Dice sosteniendo el filete en la mano. – Estoy muy enojado… pudiste decírmelo. No era necesario mentir. – Avergonzado, mirando las marcas que dejo en los brazos de Helga. – Lograron sacar, lo peor de mi.

Helga baja la mirada, esta apenada y enojada consigo misma. – ¡Disculpame! – Sobando uno de sus brazos.

– ¡No Gerald disculpame a mi, fue mi culpa! – Dice Arnold acercándose a su amigo. – Yo creí que esto seria mejor, si lográbamos que tu la fueras despreciando poco a poco, como antes.

El chico negro mira con resentimiento a Arnold. – ¡Te debo un bistec! – Dice dirígiendose a la puerta.

– ¿Gerald? – Expresa Helga con cara de tristeza, yendo tras él.

El se queda parado al escuchar la voz de la persona que ama. – ¡Eres libre Helga, tú y yo terminamos!

Helga siente un profundo dolor al escuchar esas palabras, tanto que parece que sus piernas no la sostendrán. Arnold la sostiene por los hombros, Gerald voltea levemente a mirar a su ex novia ahora. – ¡Si tu quieres volver, yo te voy a esperar, porque yo te amo! – Explaya antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Phoebe mira el piso, se siente triste por Gerald, pero al mismo tiempo, tiene una esperanza en su corazón.

– ¿Pheebs, puedes ir con él, por favor? – Pregunta Helga. Su amiga la mira un poco incrédula, pero toma valor y asiente, corriendo tras él.

– Helga, tranquila, él va a estar bien. – Expresa Arnold, tratando de consolar a Helga.

Ella se voltea a verlo. – Tal vez él este bien… pero yo no Arnold, me han dolido mucho sus palabras, y si te he de ser sincera… tengo miedo de quererlo mas de lo que pensaba. – Arnold escucha sus palabras, mientras la ve tomar sus cosas y salir por la puerta, sin intentar detenerla.

Régine se acerca a él. – Vamos hombre, ella solo esta un poco asustada. – Opina mientras le palmea el hombro.

Arnold voltea a ver a los amigos que aún están ahí. – ¡Gracias Régine, gracias a todos, si no hubieran intervenido, tal vez Gerald y yo lo estaríamos lamentando mas!

– Lo siento, Arnold pero aún creo que lo que ustedes estaban haciendo si esta mal. – Dice Lila angustiada.

– Yo también lo creo, que es eso de andar engañando, a tu ex mejor amigo con su novia. – Reclama Brainy.

Arnold se sienta pesadamente en un sillón. – Yo no quería que esto pasara. Amo a Helga si, pero aún estimo a Gerald, no se que va a pasar desde ahora.

Régine se sienta a su lado. – Oye mentecato, tranquilo, a pesar de todo, estamos aquí para apoyarte. – Expresa señalando a su grupo de amigos.

Arnold sonríe, Régine le recuerda mucho a la vieja Helga, tal vez por eso le cae tan bien. – ¡Gracias Régine, gracias chicos!

– ¡Oye Arnold, para que somos los amigos! – Le dice Lorenzo sinceramente. – Y ahora debo irme, en mi casa ya deben saber la noticia, así que mejor tomo el toro por los cuernos.

– ¡Si yo también me voy! – Dice Régine. – Debo ir a la escuela por mi hermana.

– ¿Podemos irnos juntos? – Pregunta Lorenzo, Régine voltea a verlo y se sonroja un poco.

– ¡Si quieres! ¡Nos vemos mañana! – Dice saliendo, mientras Lorenzo saluda con la mano.

Arnold se queda apesadumbrado, pero siente una mano en su hombro, Lila le sonríe y Brainy lo mira con apoyo.

* * *

Helga se siente basura, corre hacia la casa de Gerald, es extraño pero desea saber que esta bien, entonces los ve, Phoebe y él están sentados en una banca del parque, ella lo abraza cariñosamente, mientras él parece dejar fluir sus sentimientos. Helga comienza a llorar, no desea que él la odie, no en verdad, recuerda el día que le declaro lo que sentía por ella.

~0~

Era un sábado, la fiesta de Rhonda había sido muy divertida, sobre todo después de que Harold cayo con todo y una bandeja de comida a la piscina. Y así comenzaban los juegos mortales, como les decía Helga.

– ¡Jugaremos verdad o castigo! – Exclamo Rhonda.

Todos murmuraban, Gerald estaba entre Helga y Phoebe, mientras duraba el juego, uno por uno de sus amigos, iban perdiendo el orgullo y la tranquilidad, entre las risas de los otros.

– ¡Muy bien, Gerald tu turno! – Explayo Lorenzo, aventándole la pelota de plástico, en tanto trataba de limpiarse la harina que tenia en el pelo.

– ¡Ok! – Dijo Gerald recibiendo el juguete.

– ¿Verdad o castigo?

– ¡Verdad! – Contesto muy seguro.

– ¡Hay una chica que te gusta, y esta aquí en esta sala, dinos quien es! – Pregunta con malicia.

Gerald volteo a ver a sus amigas que reían entre si, y se puso serio. – ¡Esta bien lo voy a decir, y de una vez, vamos a ver si es posible que sea correspondido. – Dice dando la vuelta y quedando frente a Helga y Phoebe. – ¡Yo… yo… – Trato de decir, nervioso.

– ¡Vamos Geraldo, dilo pronto! – Dice divertida Helga, que realmente estaba convencida de que se trataba de Phoebe.

El cerro fuertemente los ojos y grito con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡¡¡Helga G Pataki, estoy enamorado de ti!!!

La risa se esfumo del rostro de Phoebe, Helga tenia los ojos desorbitados, y la sonrisa congelada.

– ¿Que? – Solo atino a decir, la rubia.

– ¡Que estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi novia! – Expreso él suavemente y mirandola a los ojos con amor. A partir de ese momento sus destinos cambiaron para siempre.

~0~

Helga los mira, ellos debieron estar juntos, si no hubiera sido por ella, y sus tontos celos, Arnold y ella estarían juntos y Phoebe seria feliz al lado de Gerald, tal como debió ser. Ella se sienta en el borde de la banqueta a pensar, ama a Arnold eso lo sabe, lo siente, pero tiene un gran cariño por ese chico al que le debe mucha felicidad, aunque también esta su mejor amiga, que ama en silencio a ese cabeza dura que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenia aun lado, si tan solo no hubiera dejado que Phoebe la convenciera de intentar algo con Gerald, solo porque ella lo quería ver feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado.

– ¿Helga? – Escucha la voz de su amiga tras ella.

– ¡Phoebe! – le responde levantándose de la banqueta. – ¡Tenemos que hablar!

Phoebe asiente y toma del brazo a Helga, decide que esta vez no va a dejar que pase la oportunidad, esta vez quiere a Gerald de vuelta.

* * *

Régine camina en silencio y con la mirada molesta, odia sentirse nerviosa junto a Lorenzo.

– ¡Vaya susto que nos dieron esos dos! ¿Verdad? – Habla él rompiendo el silencio.

– ¡Eh, si lamento haberte metido en el asunto! – Dice ella un poco triste.

– ¿Supongo que estabas preocupada por Arnold? ¿El te gusta cierto? – Pregunta con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

– ¿QUE? No para nada, él es… mh, bueno no podría explicarlo, dejalo en que me cae bien y Helga también, ademas de que me interesa que ellos estén juntos.

Lorenzo alza una ceja, esa chica le gusta pero es exageradamente misteriosa.

– ¿Régine?

– ¿Mande? – Dice ella que camina un poco adelante, volteando a ver a Lorenzo. El se acerca a ella y la toma de los hombros. – ¿Que te pasa? – Dice asustada y molesta a la vez.

– ¿Porque siempre pareces tener, ganas de huir de mi?

La chica de cabellos castaños lo mira por un instante y luego baja la mirada. "¡El no debería gustarme tanto… no quiero hacerle daño, pero…!"– ¿De que hablas patán? ¡Suéltame! – Dice empujándolo.

– ¿Te han dicho cosas malas de mi, verdad? – Dice él al verla alejarse.

Ella detiene sus pasos y lo mira tristemente. " ¡Tienes que hacerlo, debes lograrlo Régine, es por tu padre! " – ¡Si, sé que te encantan las mujeres, al parecer quieres que sea tu próxima conquista, pero yo no soy una chica fácil, así que olvidate de eso!

– ¡Me gustas Régine, en serio, no eres como las otras chicas, lo veo en tus ojos! – Exclama mientras vuelve a acercarse a ella.

– ¿Y crees que con decir eso me conquistaras? – Dice ella sarcástica y con los brazos cruzados.

Lorenzo acorta mas la distancia entre ellos, dando dos pasos largos y quedando a centímetros del rostro de Régine, que lo mira impávida. – ¡Supe que te gustan mis piernas! – Dice mirándola a los ojos con un poco de burla en su tono de hablar.

– ¿Y? – Dice ella levantando una ceja y sonriendo sonrojada.

El la besa de improviso, ella le corresponde. "¡Lorenzo, de verdad no quiero dañarte!"

El le sonríe y ella lo mira con tristeza.

– ¡Régine! – Escuchan una voz infantil tras ellos, lo que los obliga a separarse.

– ¡Sophie, ¿como te fue en la escuela hoy?! – Dice la castaña abrazando a su hermana.

– ¡Muy bien! – Dice contenta, hasta que el chico a lado de Régine atrae su atención. – ¡Hola, ¿Y tú quien eres?!

– ¡Hola yo soy Lorenzo gusto en conocerte, tu hermana siempre me habla de ti! – Exclama el en tono divertido.

– ¡Así que tu eres el famoso Lorenzo… vaya eres mas guapo de lo que Régine había dicho! – Expresa feliz, logrando poner a su hermana como tomate.

– ¡Bueno ya basta, nosotras nos vamos, adiós! – Dice Régine empujando a su hermana y despidiéndose de Lorenzo, que solo la mira alejarse y regañara a su hermana.

– ¡Parece que esto va por buen camino! – Piensa el pelinegro, antes de seguir su camino.

Continuara…

**Espero que este capitulo les encante, espero reviews, y por cierto gracias por los que me han dejado. Les prometo que voy a actualizar los otros, poco a poco, porque esta semana voy a andar un poco ocupada. Gracias por todos sus reviews. Los quiero, a todos, Hanako, te quiero mucho y gracias por ayudarme.**

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.**


	9. Amistad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito, espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 9: Amistad.**

* * *

La música se escucha muy fuerte en el cuarto de Gerald.

_**Es delirante**_

_**Tan demente**_

_**No buscarte entre la gente**_

_**Olvidar que no estás**_

_**No me quieres más**_

_**Que nunca volverás**_

El mira fijamente su techo, acostado en su cama, sin saber aún que pensar de la situación, el haber platicado un rato con Phoebe le ayudo a calmar los ánimos, pero se siente realmente devastado, por saber que Helga ya no le pertenece. Unos golpes en la puerta lo alertan.

– ¡Gerald dice mamá que bajes a comer! – Se escucha la voz de Timberly detrás de ella.

– ¡No tengo hambre, gracias! – Grita el cambiando de posición en su cama.

_**Te metiste en cada capa**_

_**Es eterna la semana**_

_**Sin estar junto a ti**_

_**Me pesa vivir**_

_**Regresa voy a morir**_

Timberly abre la puerta del cuarto. – ¿Que tienes? – Pregunta preocupada.– Te oyes mal.

– ¡Nada! ¡Largate, no quiero ver a nadie! – Expresa él, con los brazos sobre la cabeza.

– ¿Te paso algo con Helga?

– ¡Eso no te importa! – Dice mas molesto.

– ¡Vamos hermano, si no hablas de esto con alguien, vas a explotar!

– ¿Y tú crees que hablarlo, con una niña de diez años es buena idea? – Dice él dándose la vuelta rápidamente, asustando un poco a su hermana.

– Pues… soy tu hermana ¿no?, ademas ya tengo once.

_**La conciencia me miente**_

_**No puedo aceptar perderte, yeah**_

_**Es profunda como el mar**_

_**La tristeza de buscarte en mi mente**_

Gerald mira a su hermanita, ella ha estado muchas veces con ellos dos, sabe bien como ha sido su relación, ¿como seria esto, a los ojos de una inocente?

– Rompí con Helga. – Dice en un suspiro.

– Lo imaginaba, ¿por que? – Dice sentándose a un lado de su hermano.

– Arnold regreso… y ella aún lo ama… – Dice el recogiendo las piernas y ocultando la cara entre ellas.

_**Porque duele,**_

_**Duele tanto amarte así**_

_**La ilusión se me escapa**_

_**Me deshace despertar y no tenerte aquí**_

_**Siento que me mata**_

_**Duele tanto amarte así**_

Timberly mira con ternura a su hermano. – ¿Como te sientes ahora? – Poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

– Mal, odio amarla tanto, detesto apreciar aún a Arnold, y ademas esta Phoebe… ella parece dividida, entre ellos y yo.

– Para Phoebe siempre has sido importante, Helga te quiere también, pero siempre ha amado a Arnold, y tú lo sabias, y Arnold estoy segura, que aún te aprecia de igual forma que tú.

– ¿Y como estas tan segura? – Dice Gerald, volteando a verla con una leve sonrisa.

– ¡Lo de Arnold por que siempre fue así, lo de Helga por que he visto como te trata y la vi llorar por él, y lo de Phoebe… si no lo notaste es porque eres muy ciego! – Dice ella hablando moderadamente.

Gerald se sonroja, sabe a que se refiere, su hermana es muy madura e inteligente, a pesar de su corta edad. – Si, creo que tienes mucha razón, he sido un ciego.

_**Siento frío**_

_**Son heladas**_

_**En la calle**_

_**Las miradas**_

_**No te puedo borrar**_

_**Lo quiero intentar**_

_**No puedo ni comenzar**_

– Tal vez, debas comenzar a cambiar algunos de tus errores. Estoy segura que rompiste con Helga, por que deseas que sea feliz con quien ama profundamente. ¿Cierto?

– Helga me duele, me duele mucho, la amo… pero se que jamas lograre que me ame tanto, como lo ama a él.

Timberly baja un poco el volumen de la grabadora de Gerald. – ¡Habla con ellos, seguro que se sienten como tú!

_**La conciencia me miente**_

_**No puedo aceptar perderte, yeah**_

_**Es profunda como el mar**_

_**La tristeza de buscarte en mi mente**_

_**Oh…**_

Gerald lo sabe, los conoce lo suficiente como para saber que ella, debe estar muy confundida y triste, y Arnold de seguro, si aún es un poco como antes, debe estar muy apenado y con sentimientos de culpa. – ¡Creo que tienes mucha razón pequeña! ¿De donde sacas esas ideas, eh? – Dice revoloteándole el cabello a su hermana.

– Leo muchas novelas rosas. – Dice con una sonrisa en los labios. – Sobre todo de esas, que le mandan a Phoebe de Japón, y que tienen imágenes.

Gerald enarca una ceja. – ¡Pero vienen en japonés!

– ¡Jaja, es que para entender ese tipo de situaciones, soló se necesita un poco de intuición, ademas de que Phoebe suele leérnoslas a mi y a Helga, cuando les toca cuidarme!

Gerald sonríe nuevamente, recordando los momentos que había compartido con Helga y Phoebe, con la rubia, no era un noviazgo, después de todo seguía siendo solo amistad, al igual que con Phoebe.

_**Porque duele,**_

_**Duele tanto amarte así**_

_**La ilusión se me escapa**_

_**Me deshace despertar y no tenerte aquí**_

_**Siento que me mata**_

_**Duele tanto amarte así**_

Gerald apaga el reproductor de música, y le da un pequeño abrazo a su hermanita. – ¡Gracias Tim! Me ayudaste mucho.

– ¡Me alegra haberlo hecho! – Dice contenta mirando a su hermano mas tranquilo. – ¿Vas a hablar con ellos?

Gerald ríe. – ¡Si pero voy a dejar que sufran unos días! Y ahora vamos a comer.

– Me parece bien. – Dice Timberly levantándose y saliendo de la recamara de su hermano, mientras él observa unas fotografías que tiene sobre su buró, en una aparecen Phoebe, Helga y él abrazados, en la otra solo él y Helga simulando un beso, en la ultima él y Arnold sonríen a la cámara, en tanto hacen su saludo especial. Por alguna razón, nunca se deshizo de esa foto, y es por que, sabe que Arnold siempre será su mejor amigo.

– ¡Ya! – Le grita Timberly asomándose por la puerta.

– ¡Si ya voy, ya voy! – Exclama saliendo. – ¡Que impaciente eres!

* * *

Durante varios días se ha sentido, pesadez alrededor de los chicos, Gerald ignora olímpicamente a todos, Helga y Phoebe parecen molestas entre si, Arnold ha tratado de hablar con Helga, pero ella lo evita, Regine y Lorenzo, han tenido que ser mediadores en algunas situaciones entre los cuatro amigos, mientras Lila y Brainy evitan toman partido.

Hoy se juega el primer partido importante de la temporada de Basquetbol, Lorenzo como Ala -Pivot, es el capitán del equipo, están jugando contra el equipo de la secundaria norte, Iggy es el Base, Stinky es el Alero, Arnold es Escolta y Gerald el Pivot, todos tienen sus posiciones y el juego comienza.

Las chicas estrenan su uniforme de porristas, haciendo malabares para su equipo, Helga es la capitana, seguida de Regine, que es la co-capitana, Todas gritan y brincan haciendo porras para los chicos.

–¡Vamos Hillwood High! ¡Balón en la cesta! ¡¡¡UHHH!!! – Gritan animadas las chicas.

Lorenzo se voltea y saluda a Régine que se sonroja.

– ¡Niña, presta atención, vas a lograr que nos equivoquemos! – Reclama Helga, quien al voltear, mira como Arnold le guiña un ojo y eso la descoloca y se tropieza con Phoebe. – ¡Lo siento!

– ¡No te preocupes Helga! – Dice sonriente la chica, lo que le da un vuelco de felicidad, a la rubia que la había sentido lejana estos días.

– Gracias. – Le dice, a lo que Phoebe solo cabecea en asentimiento, mientras Helga recuerda lo que hablaron ese día , en que rompió con Gerald.

~0~

Helga y Phoebe estaban sentadas en el banco, que hasta hace poco ocupaban, la pelinegra y Gerald.

– ¡Se lo que sientes por Gerald, Phoebe, siempre lo he sabido! – Dice Helga, apenada y triste.

La pequeña chica la mira con un poco de incredulidad. – ¡¿Pero entonces, por que…

– ¡Tu me lo pediste, me dijiste que Gerald merecía una oportunidad, al principio creí que tal vez, yo había imaginado que entre ustedes había algo de atracción y me engañe, pensé que tal vez tú, no lo querías tanto como pensaba pero, luego te vi sufrir por él, mas ya no había marcha atrás, porque entonces él seria el que sufriría!

– ¡Pero ahora no te importa! ¡Lo dejas sufrir, solo porque Arnold volvió! – Reclama exasperada Phoebe.

– ¡¿Creí que eso eras lo que querías?!

– ¿QUE?

– ¡Tú has apoyado a Arnold desde el principio, supongo que es, por que quieres luchar por el amor de Gerald!

– ¡Yo no tengo segundas intenciones!

– ¡¿Entonces por que has ayudado a Arnold?!

La pequeña se queda viendo con tristeza a su amiga. – ¡El es mi amigo también, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes sufra, pero Gerald esta sufriendo mucho, y yo siento que no voy a poder alcanzarlo, por mas que lo ame, el muy torpe te ama a ti, incluso me lo acaba de decir hace un momento!

– Yo también lo amo, Phoebe. – Dice la rubia, bajando la mirada.

– ¿Que estas diciendo? – Pregunta confundida la morena.

– ¡Que esto es una estupidez, por que amo a dos personas, no es la misma intensidad en los dos, pero amo a Gerald!

– ¿Como puedes ser tan… – Phoebe la mira harta. – ¡Esto es el colmo, ahora resulta que quieres a los dos para ti!

– ¡Eso no es lo que estoy diciéndote! – Trata de explicar Helga. – ¡Me refiero a que, estoy devastada por lastimara a quien amo!

– ¡Ya no voy a hablar contigo! – Dice Phoebe mientras sale corriendo de ahí, sin dejar a Helga terminar lo que quería decirle.

– ¡Phoebe… – Dice Helga tratando de detenerla, mas ya es demasiado tarde, su amiga se ha alejado, lo suficiente para no escucharla mas.

~0~

A partir de ese momento, ella y Phoebe no se habían hablado, mas parece que ahora después de tantos días, su mejor amiga ha recapacitado y tal vez ahora si podrán hablar un poco mas tranquilas.

El juego sigue, Hillwood High se defiende pero el otro equipo ha hecho varias trampas. Lorenzo esta molesto, Arnold no ha podido deshacerse de su oponente, y Gerald ha recibido algunos codazos adrede, por parte del suyo. De pronto en una jugada, Lorenzo hace un pase largo a Stinky, este busca una salida pero se topa con su defensa, pasa el balón en rebote a gerald, que lo bota hacia Arnold, quien en el momento de brincar, para lanzar es golpeado, en el estomago por uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario.

Cae pesadamente en el piso de duela. Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Gerald se enfada y empuja al chico que golpeo a Arnold.

– ¡¿Que te pasa Idiota?, a este tarado, solo lo golpeo yo! – Exclama, mientras es detenido por sus amigos.

Arnold se levanta con la mano en el estomago, pero con el rostro sonriente, Gerald le sonríe también, hacia mucho tiempo, que no tenían una de esas miradas cómplices.

– ¡Estoy bien! – Dice Arnold imitando a Eugene. – ¿Y entonces todo bien? – Le pregunta a Gerald.

– ¡Aún hay cosas de que hablar, blondi–boy! ¡Pero por el momento, hay que vencer a estos tramposos! – Dice Gerald tomando su posición, para cobrar la falta.

Las chicas solo los ven sin creerlo.

Continuara…

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, espero reviews, y por cierto gracias por los que me han dejado. Les prometo que voy a actualizar los otros, poco a poco, porque esta semana voy a andar un poco ocupada. Gracias por todos sus reviews. Los quiero, a todos, Hanako, te quiero. Ghost steve, en serio que tus reviews me dan ánimos, gracias.**

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.**


	10. Libertad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 10 : Libertad!**

* * *

"**La libertad me sabe amarga, al saber que la tengo, solo porque ya no estarás mas a mi lado, pero me siento feliz al saber que tú estarás junto a aquel que verdaderamente siempre has amado, y que obtendrás por fin la tranquilidad que te mereces, porque sé muy bien que él también te ama, y que juntos forjaran un futuro y ademas espero que el destino aguarde para mi, alguien muy especial, alguien que me ame tanto como lo amas tú a él, y que yo la pueda amar, tanto como él a ti."**

Helga miraba el piso mientras duraba la charla, Gerald trataba de sonreír, en tanto todo era observado, por un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, sentado en una banca un poco lejos de ellos.

Helga tenia muchas ganas de llorar y se abraza de Gerald, quien le corresponde abrazándola con mucha fuerza, diciéndole algo al oído, luego cruzan dos palabras y voltean a ver a Arnold, ella se sonroja y Gerald se ríe de buena gana, ella le da un beso en la mejilla y él la acaricia el cabello, antes de hacerle una mueca con la cabeza, a lo que ella vuelve a mirar a Arnold y suelta la mano de Gerald para dirigirse hacia él.

Arnold se levanta de donde estaba sentado, para recibir a Helga.

– ¿Y bien? – Dice aún preocupado, mirando a lo lejos a Gerald, que los observa, en tanto toma las manos de ella.

– El y yo, ya no somos nada, me ha dicho que seamos solo amigos, y que debo estar contigo, por que eres el único al que he amado siempre. – Expresa ella con una cara, entre sonriente y triste.

Arnold mira de nuevo a Gerald, quien comienza acercarse a ellos.

– ¡Bien viejo, ya podemos hablar mas tranquilamente ahora! – Le dice el moreno al rubio.

– ¡Me parece bien hermano! – Dice mientras mira a Helga. – ¿Estarás bien?

– Si Arnold, vayan a arreglar cuentas. – Dice mirando con simpatía, a su ex novio que la mira con cariño. – ¡Yo me voy por allá! – Dice señalando la dirección a su casa.

– Te cuidas… – Arnold estaba apunto de besarla, pero siente que era demasiado para ese momento.

– ¡Si, nos vemos! – Expresa Helga tomando su camino y diciéndoles adiós con la mano.

Ambos la ven alejarse, luego que desaparece tras una esquina, Arnold se dirige a Gerald.

– ¿Tu casa o la mía? – Exclama bromista.

Gerald lo ve de lado. – ¡La tuya obviamente, mi madre no dejaría de hacerte preguntas y eso significaría no hablar el uno con el otro! – Dice Gerald seriamente, lo que borra un poco la sonrisa de Arnold.

– ¡Esta bien vamos! – Responde el rubio caminando con la mirada baja.

– ¡Oye viejo, no estoy molesto ya, en serio! – Dice Gerald al verlo así. – La amo de verdad, lo suficiente, para saber que ella te ama a ti.

Arnold voltea a verlo y le sonríe. – ¿Pero aún quedan cosas que aclarara en nuestra amistad, cierto?

Gerald asiente y comienzan a caminar hacia la casa de huéspedes.

* * *

– ¡Jajaja, jajaja! – Arnold no podía dejar de reír, mientras Gerald lo veía con cara de aburrido.

– ¡Ya viejo, deja de burlarte! – Dice un poco ofendido.

– Lo siento, pero es que me sorprendes, entraste al baño de chicas solo para hablar con ella y todas te corrieron a cubetadás. – Expresa Arnold limpiándose, una lagrima del ojo derecho.

Gerald lo mira desde el sillón, y ríe a su vez. – Es por que estoy… estaba loco por ella.

El rubio lo mira con afecto. – Se que no puedes dejar de amarla de un momento a otro, ella es inolvidable.

– ¡Si pero ahora estoy mejor, ¿sabes? me siento liberado! No es que ella me haya mantenido atado o algo así, es solo que siento que en realidad, esto no debió haber pasado.

– ¡Yo debí saber que algo andaba muy mal, cuando ninguno de ustedes me escribía, fui un torpe también!

– ¡Pero llegaste mas agresivo, mira que hacer que Helga me engañara!

Arnold se sonroja. – Lo siento es por culpa de la vida que lleve en San Lorenzo, y también gracias a mi amigo Alberto, es un malvado y es quien me da las ideas, y yo que le he seguido la corriente.

– ¿Tú haciéndole caso a alguien que te da malas ideas? ¡Eso es nuevo, a ver platícame, que onda con tu amigo!

– Pues lo vas a conocer muy pronto, piensa venir a Hillwood en estos días, y mientras tanto, te platico un poco de él, pues… es mi mejor amigo en San Lorenzo, y es un buen tipo, solo que algo malicioso y atrevido y me adapte mucho a su forma de ser.

– ¡Pues si te volviste mas malicioso!

– ¡Je, si pero ahora tengo que volver a ser el mismo de antes o Helga ya no me va amar!

– ¡Viejo esa mujer te va a amar, hasta que el mundo se acabe! – Dice Gerald con un poco de tristeza en el rostro. – ¡Ella te amaría, aunque fueras el peor y mas patán de los hombres, simplemente porque eres Arnold!

Arnold sonríe. – ¡No lo creo, ella se enamoro de mi, por como era cuando niño, amable, educado y sincero, siento que como soy ahora… ella siente algo de miedo, de mi!

Gerald lo mira raro. – ¡Pues si has cambiado mucho, pero aún así ella te adora, mira que dejar a este galán, por ti! – Replica bromeando y señalándose a si mismo.

– Jaja, eso es verdad viejo, lo lamento. ¡Pero sabes, ya siendo sinceros… creo que hay alguien mas, que estará feliz de saber que por fin terminaste con Helga, y sobre todo que fue, en buenos términos!

– ¿Quien? – Dice extrañado Gerald.

– ¡Phoebe!

– ¡Ah! ¡Si ella ha estado muy preocupada por mi, estos días, es una gran amiga! – Dice sonrojado.

– ¿Entiendes que ella siente algo mas por ti, que solo amistad, cierto? – Indaga Arnold, mirando con curiosidad a su amigo.

– ¡Lo sé, pero, aún no estoy listo! Ella es linda y siempre tuvimos algo especial, pero mi gran error fue fijarme en Helga como mujer. – Responde sincero.

– ¿Oye Gerald… yo quería preguntarte… em… bueno… – Expresa nervioso el rubio. – Es algo personal e intimo…

– ¡Helga y yo no pasamos de los besos Arnold, ella jamas dio pie a algo mas! – Dice adivinando la pregunta.

– ¿De verdad? – Dice aliviado el rubio.

Gerald asiente con la cabeza, en tanto Arnold sonríe de lado, con la tranquilidad de saber que esa chica solo será algún día tan solo para él. La platica se prolonga hasta el día siguiente, quedando ellos en restaurar su amistad, y lograr recuperar cualquier fragmento que se les hubiera perdido en el tiempo.

* * *

Helga y Arnold caminan hacia la casa del ultimo, tras un día de clases bastante largo.

– ¡Bien Arnold, yo tengo que llegar a casa, Bob llega hoy y hay que esperarlo! – Dice Helga al llegar a Sunset Arms.

– ¿No puedes quedarte un rato mas? – Le responde él abrazándola por la cintura y acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Helga se sonroja pero voltea el rostro, lleva días así, evadiéndolo cuando él quiere hacerle alguna caricia. – N no, te digo que papá quedo de llegar como a las cuatro.

Arnold nota la reacción de su ahora novia, como ha venido haciéndolo desde que regresaron. – ¡Entonces te voy a acompañar a tu casa!

– ¡No! Es decir, no puedes, Bob no sabe que has regresado y sabe que Gerald es mi novio, necesito hablar con él, explicarle, sabes… es que cuando regrese tan extraña de San Lorenzo, bueno él se entero de todo y…

– ¡Me odia!

– ¡Bueno no exactamente, solo va a ser extraño, él ha llegado a estimar mucho a Gerald, por extraño que parezca!

– Pues no me parece extraño, Gerald es el mejor adulador conocido en este mundo, y conociendo a tu padre, debió dar su mejor esfuerzo. – Dice Arnold sonriente mientras hunde la nariz, en el cabello de Helga.

Ella se sonroja, y lo abraza cálidamente. – ¡Te amo Arnold, pero tenemos que ir muy lento, mi vida era diferente sin ti a mi lado!

– Lo sé preciosa. – Acaricia su mejilla. – ¡Y yo voy a ser muy paciente!

Helga se despide de él, y corre hacia su casa. Arnold no puede evitar sentir que algo, no parece encajar bien aún en su vida.

– ¡Hombre te ves como si te hubieran apaleado! – Escucha una voz latina tras él.

– ¡¡¡Alberto, ya llegaste!!! – Exclama dandole un abrazo efusivo a su amigo, un joven de la misma edad que él, de pelo negro y piel morena, pero con los ojos verdes.

– ¡Pues si amigo ya llegue! Y por lo visto tú vas bien. ¿Esa chica es Helga? – Dice mirando hacia la dirección por donde ella desapareció.

– ¡Si es ella! – Responde con la mirada soñadora.

– Hombre estas perdido por ella, nomas mirate esa cara. – Expresa burlón el pelinegro.

– ¡Ya basta Al! Y vamos adentro, que mama y papa, estarán felices de saludarte.

– Esta bien, pero quiero detalles amigo, detalles!

Arnold no puede evitar reír ante el comentario de su amigo, mientras le da paso al interior de su casa.

Continuara…

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, se que es un poco corto y lento, pero es un paso importante en la trama, porque Alberto es una pieza importante en esta historia. Ok, espero reviews, y por cierto gracias por los que me han dejado. Les prometo que voy a actualizar los otros, poco a poco, porque mi cerebro esta freaky últimamente, derretido y congelado, cierto hanako. Y también ya subí mas dibujos a deviantart por si quieren verlos, recuerden que el link esta en mi perfil, en homepage.**

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.**


	11. Intrigas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 11: Intrigas**

Mientras Arnold , presentaba a Alberto, frente a todo el grupo de amigos, en la entrada de la escuela,Régine estaba incrédula, ante la vista del amigo de Arnold, que la miraba con insistencia, ambos se conocían y seguramente la razón de observarla, con tanto detenimiento, se debía a que sabia, lo que ella hacia en ese lugar.

– ¡El es Alberto González, y es mi mejor amigo… digo sin agraviarte! – Dice el rubio dirigiéndose a Gerald.

– ¡No importa, creo que por ahora estamos empatados! – Dice el moreno saludando al latino.

– ¡Mucho gusto Gerald, Arnold me ha contado mucho sobre ti!

– ¡Si seguro, ya me lo conto! – Dice con cara de sufrimiento.

– Lamento los daños colaterales de mis consejos.

– ¡No hay problema, has sido un buen amigo apoyando a Arnold!

– ¡Siéntete bienvenido Alberto, yo se que es difícil adaptarse, pero la gente por aquí es muy noble! – Expresa Lila solidaria.

– ¡Espero que seamos amigos! – repone Brainy dandole la mano.

– ¡Claro que si, muchas gracias! – Dice honestamente.

– ¡Yo también apoyo! – Le dice Lorenzo.

– ¿Y tú Régine no me saludas? – Dice dirigiéndose a la castaña.

Ella altiva, lo mira de reojo. – ¡Claro Al, tanto tiempo sin vernos! – Le dice de forma hipócrita.

– ¡Si… desde la muerte de… tu padre! – Replica el latino, sin evidenciar la ascendencia de Régine.

– ¡Vaya que curioso que se conozcan! – Expresa Arnold con alegría.

– San Lorenzo no es tan grande Arnold, es lógico que Alberto me conociera. – Replica Ré,gine como siempre.

– Y ya solo falta que te presente, a Helga y a Phoebe. – Comenta Arnold sin molestarse con su amiga.

– ¡Ya no deben tardar! – Dice Lila, observando hacia la calle..

Lorenzo observa la reacción de Régine ante Alberto, le molesta que ella lo esta mirando tan fijamente.

– ¿De donde conoces a Alberto? – Le pregunta finalmente.

Ella voltea a verlo, como sacada de un trance. – ¿Eh? Ah, éramos compañeros en la primaria en San Lorenzo.

– ¡Ah! – Suspira él mientras la sigue observando.

– ¡Ohayo! – Escuchan la voz de Phoebe saludando en japonés, mientras Helga se toma la frente y mueve la cabeza negativamente.

– ¡¡¡Buenos días!!! – Responden todos sus amigos.

– Helga mi vida, mira te presento a mi amigo Alberto del que te había hablado.

Helga lo mira, por lo que Arnold le ha dicho, él ha sido su consejero en esta situación que tuvieron, a decir verdad no tiene por que molestarse con él, pero algo no le agrada. – ¡Hola! – Lo saluda con la mano, con algo de desconfianza.

– ¡Y ella es Phoebe! – Dice Arnold, presentando a su amiga con cariño.

Alberto, no pudo evitar mirar con interés, a la bella chica oriental, – ¡Pero que hermosa es usted señorita!

Phoebe se sonroja ante el comentario, Gerald enarca una ceja y Helga mira a su ex con intriga.

Durante las clases Alberto es presentado como nuevo alumno, piensa quedarse en Hillwood por el resto del curso. Regine luce extraña ante la idea, lo mismo que Helga, aunque por distintas razones.

Régine caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos de la institución, cuando Alberto salió a su encuentro.

– ¡Hola! – Le dice obstruyendo su camino, con su brazo.

– ¿Que quieres Alberto? – Le dice la castaña con apatía, cruzando los brazos.

– ¿Saber que demonios haces aquí?

– ¡Eso es algo que no te importa!

– ¿Siguen tú y la loca de tu madre con esa estúpida idea de vengar la muerte de tu padre?

– No seas grosero con mi madre, ella no esta loca. – Reclama molesta.

– ¡Lo estaba, cuando te hizo hacer esa maldita promesa! – Le espeta enojado.

– Al te lo dije entonces y te lo digo ahora, no pienso cumplirla. – Miente con seguridad.

– No estabas tan segura cuando la viste, amenazar a tu hermana. – Le dice quien fuera su amigo alguna vez.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Régine se siente amenazada e impotente, sabe que él es la única persona en quien confío aquella vez, era su mejor amigo después de todo, pero ahora. – ¿Y que harás delatarme? – Le dice con molestia.

– No si me dices que en verdad, no piensas hacerles daño.

Régine, conoce a Alberto desde niños, siempre fue un buen chico, pero las ultimas acciones de Arnold, representaban los concejos dados por él, lo que implicaba que también había cambiado.

– ¿Y cual es tu ganancia en eso? – Dice cruzada de brazos.

– Mi amistad con Arnold, él ha sido mi mejor amigo, casi desde que tú te fuiste, no merece tu odio, él no hizo nada.

Régine contesta con sinceridad. – ¡Yo no odio a Arnold, al contrario… de verdad me caen bien todos, de hecho… hay alguien que me interesa!

– ¿Lorenzo?

Ella sube la mirada, aún la conoce bastante. – ¿Lo notaste?

– ¡El no me agrada, se ve muy superficial!

– ¿Vas a empezar de celoso, porque si es eso, yo vi tu marcado interés en mi amiga Phoebe?

– No son celos Régine, hace mucho que deje de pensar en ti, pero ese chico…

– Dejalo así, mira Al, yo no pienso hacerles daño, solo quiero estar tranquila, así que por favor no les digas de quien soy hija.

– Esta bien Régine pero te voy a estar vigilando.– Le dice Alberto caminando hacia el otro lado. – Y para que lo sepas… quiero creer que aún somos amigos. – Le repone antes de seguir, volteando a verla de reojo.

Régine pone una cara triste, tenían diez años cuando se separaron, se conocían desde preescolar, a decir verdad, ella también lo apreciaba aún. – Yo también lo espero Alberto. – Le responde antes de continuar su camino.

Poco después ella observa a Lorenzo, que juega un partido de basquetbol, se siente extraña, sabe que tiene que empezar a actuar antes que Alberto quiera delatarla, esto solo adelanta sus planes y Lorenzo es la primera pieza en su rompecabezas.

Gerald miraba atentamente a su rubia ex novia, que miraba a lo lejos, desde la azotea de la escuela, un lugar que ellos, habían encontrado para estar juntos a solas de vez en cuando.

– ¿Entonces que te dijo tu padre? – Le pregunta con interés.

– ¡Pues no mucho, solo que me apoyaba en mis decisiones, pero que si aun estaba confundida, buscara en el fondo de mi corazón, y tratara de aclarar mis sentimientos!

– ¿Y sigues confundida?– Le pregunta aún esperanzado.

Ella lo mira a los ojos y le niega con la cabeza. – ¡Conozco mis sentimientos, se que me enamore de ti! – Gerald ríe un poco.– Hace un rato sentí celos ¿sabes?

– ¿Celos de que?

– De la forma en que te molestaste, cuando Alberto le dijo a Phoebe que era linda.

– Pues si un poco, pero es por que ella es mi amiga, y Arnold me dijo que es muy inquieto con las chicas, ademas ella… tú sabes es importante para mi.

– Me da gusto saberlo Gerald, aunque no pueda evitar celarte, me haría muy feliz que ella y tú fueran mas que amigos. – Dice ella recargando la cabeza en el hombro del moreno. – Y al final fueran muy felices.

– ¡Como tú y Arnold!

Helga sonríe y lo rodea con sus brazos. – Solo tú y él, han logrado tocar mi corazón.– Le dice cerca de su oído.

El asiente y la besa en la sien. – Y tú eres y serás, alguien muy importante, durante el resto de mi vida.

– Lamento que nuestros caminos se separen.

– No se están separando Helga, solo toman otro rumbo, y siempre seremos amigos. – Le dice viendola a los ojos, ella lo mira también y se dan un beso suave en la comisura del labio, solo por un segundo y ríen.

– ¡Y ahora tengo que acostumbrarme, a que estar con Arnold es lo correcto, sus brazos son diferentes, a los tuyos!

– ¡Si abrazar a esa masa atlética, va a ser muy difícil! – Expresa Gerald bromista.

– ¡Oyeme, no es una masa, tiene un cuerpo envidiable! – Dice ella pegándole en el hombro.

– ¡Si un simio quiere que se lo devuelva! Jaja.

– ¿Y es tu mejor amigo?

– ¡Tiene que hacer méritos, para ganarse ese honor, de nuevo! Jaja.

Helga mueve la cabeza riendo.

Siguen bromeando por un rato, sin saber que Phoebe los ha estado mirando y los celos han comenzado a germinar en ella.

– ¿¿¿Que??? – Exclama Helga mirando con incredulidad a Arnold.

– ¡Lo que oíste! ¿Es verdad? – Dice el un poco enojado.

Helga se deja caer en la cama de Arnold antes de contestar. – Necesitábamos hablar y solo fue como amigos… me sorprende que Phoebe te lo haya dicho.

Arnold suaviza la mirada y se sienta al lado de su novia. – Se notaba alterada y celosa… bueno eso me pareció, es algo normal.

– ¡No en Phoebs… pero la entiendo.

– ¿Que hablaste con él a solas? – Indaga el rubio.

– Sobre mi padre, mis sentimientos y los términos en que quedábamos.

– ¿Tu padre?

– ¡Ya te explique…

– Si, si que Gerald es el favorito de Bob.

Helga frunce el ceño y reclama.– ¡Arnold!

– Lo siento. – Ríe de lado.

– Estoy tratando de sentirme a salvo a tu lado, fue difícil adaptarme a ser novia de Gerald y hasta hace una semana aún éramos algo, quiero estar tranquila con mi conciencia y no pensar, que me precipite, al solo cambiar de novio. – Le explica mirándolo a los ojos.

– ¿No me dirás que quieres un tiempo, o si?

– No Arnold, estoy consciente que hemos perdido mucho tiempo de nuestro amor, y he decidido que vamos a dar, el todo por el todo, pase lo que pase, te amo, y se que eres el indicado, Gerald tiene su propio destino.

Arnold toma a Helga del rostro la acaricia mirando sus ojos. – ¿Darás el todo por el todo? – Dice sugerente.

Ella se sonroja y pretende bajar el rostro, pero él alcanza sus labios y la besa con pasión, ella corresponde y se abrazan.

– ¿Helga, puedo? – Dice él sonrojado.

Ella esta asustada. – Y… yo, no sé… – Expresa indecisa.

Arnold vuelve a besarla, la lleva poco a poco a recostarse sobre su espalda, su beso es apasionado y tierno, las caricias se deslizan suavemente, sus manos buscan debajo de su blusa, ella se estremece al sentirlo. Un leve gemido se escucha, él la abraza con mas fuerza, mientras sus labios buscan su cuello, y recorren el camino hacia sus hombros, ella tiene los ojos cerrados, las caricias con Gerald nunca fueron tan intensas, trata de sentir un poco de temor, pero lo único que siente, es como su cuerpo se acomoda a las sensaciones y espera algo mas.

Arnold se detiene, la mira y la ve sonrojada, la desea tanto, pero traga saliva y se sienta al borde de la cama.

– ¡Lo siento, te pido una disculpa!

Ella se incorpora y lo abraza por la espalda. – Esta bien Arnold, somos casi adultos, y eres mi novio, si tú…

Un suave beso la silencia. – Vamos a esperar un poco, se que aún no estas lista.– Le acaricia la mejilla.

– Mi cuerpo no piensa lo mismo. – Le explica ella. – Pero tal vez si sea mejor esperar. – Le dice con una sonrisa.

El la abraza y se conforma con besarla suavemente, ella igual, aún faltan cosas por resolver, pero será poco a poco.

Continuara…

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, bueno aviso mi internet murió, por lo tanto iré actualizando desde un ciber, y todo va a depender del dinerito, tratare de ir al mismo ritmo. Recuerden ya subí mas dibujos a deviantart por si quieren verlos, recuerden que el link esta en mi perfil, en homepage. Muchos saludos a quienes siguen esta historia.**

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.**


	12. Memorias y recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 12: Memorias y recuerdos**

La mañana de este sábado, brilla con especial fulgor para Lorenzo, quien por fin obtuvo una cita para salir con Régine, tras de mucho insistirle, se mira al espejo y no puede dejar de preguntarse, que es lo que lo trae como loco detrás de ella, es decir, ella tiene una cara preciosa, y un cuerpo de modelo, que ya desearían muchas de sus compañeras, pero no era solo eso, por primera vez no sentía la necesidad de solo aprovecharse de ella, como con tantas otras. Le atraía algo mas, algo que no se podía terminar de responder, tal vez era su carácter tan extraño, algunas veces lucia feliz, otras triste, y lo mejor es cuando empezaba a fastidiar a quien tenia enfrente, para sacar no sabia que de su sistema, eso era lo mas extraño de todo, ella tenia un aire enigmático, como si algo oscuro quisiera asaltar su corazón, a él eso le daba miedo, sentía que si eso la alcanzaba, tal vez la perdería. Lorenzo sacude la cabeza, debe dejar de pensar esas tonterías, ahora debe concentrarse en verse lo mas atractivo posible, para que ella lo acepte.

Régine observa a la gente, los mira felices a su alrededor, le agradaría tener una familia normal como la que ahora mira a lo lejos.

– ¡Régine! – Escucha tras ella la voz de Lorenzo y le sonríe al voltear a verlo.

– ¡Hola! – Dice con una autentica mueca de felicidad.

Lorenzo, no cabe de felicidad. – Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde.

– No te preocupes acabo de llegar… ¿a donde vamos?

– ¿quieres desayunar primero? – Le pregunta mientras le ofrece su brazo.

– Buena idea, ya tengo hambre, y no me gustaría que mis intestinos comenzaran a gruñir, en nuestra primera cita.– Le contesta bromista.

Ellos caminan tomados del brazo, hasta llegar a un buen restaurante, piden sus alimentos y comienzan a platicar.

– ¿Entones vives sola, con tu madre y tu hermana y han estado viajando por el mundo? – Pregunta él.

– Si, desde que mi padre murió, hemos viajado de aquí para allá, hasta que llegamos a Hillwood, este lugar nos gusta mucho, mamá dice que se parece mucho a la ciudad donde ella nació.

– Cierto, tu madre es de Francia, ¿como es que tú naciste en San Lorenzo?

– Bueno ella iba de visita, es una apasionada de la historia y las civilizaciones antiguas, así que se enamoro del lugar y luego conoció a mi padre, se casaron y nacimos mi hermana y yo.

– Vaya que historia… ¿Como se llamaba tu padre?

– ¿Eh? Pues… Rodríguez… Rafael Rodríguez. – Dice ella mirando con miedo a Lorenzo.

– Mhh, se me hace conocido el nombre… pero pues que tonto no, no puedo conocerlo.– Le sonríe.

Ella lo mira suplicante y luego desvía la mirada. – No claro que no, Lorenzo… no pudiste conocerlo.

Lorenzo y Régine ríen, poco después de esto, comenzando a hablar de otras cosas.

Lorenzo la mira esta dispuesto a perder su tan preciada fama de soltero conquistador, tan solo por estar con ella, ella lo observa sabe que ha jugado bien sus cartas y que él va a hacerle la pregunta.

Caminan tranquilamente por la calle, ella va mirando hacia el parque por donde pasan, él esta un poco nervioso, sabe que a ella le gusta, se han besado, de hecho ella se lo ha dicho, pero esta vez él quiere dar el primer paso.

– ¿Quieres un helado? – Escucha él de pronto.

– ¿Que? – Contesta distraído.

Régine le sonríe. – ¿Que si quieres un helado?– señalándole un vendedor.

– ¿No crees que ya ha comenzado a hacer mucho frío? – Dice él pensando en que casi están en invierno.

– Un poco de frío no mata y yo quiero uno.

El asiente y se dirigen al heladero.

– ¡¡Un helado de fresa!! – dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, y luego ríen.

– ¿Helado de fresa?

– Es mi favorito – dice ella, mientras lo come con gusto.

– También el mío… – dice ilusionado. – Régine… tengo que pedirte algo.

– Si.

El mira nervioso al piso. – Es que tú y yo tenemos mucho en común y la verdad me siento muy feliz contigo, y quería pedirte…… ¿quieres ser… quieres ser…

– ¿Que? – Dice ella acercándose a él. – ¿Tu novia o solo una chica mas en tu colección?

El la mira un tanto molesto, ella aún piensa que es solo un conquistador, pero él no piensa dar ni un paso atrás.

– ¡Quiero que seamos novios, Régine, nada de engaños, nada de burlarme de ti, me gustas, incluso podría atreverme a decir que te amo!

Ella lo mira triste, tiene una mezcla de sentimientos, se siente bien al escucharlo, pero al mismo tiempo siente dolor y miedo por lo que sigue después, de que ella de su respuesta.

– ¿Régine?– Dice él impaciente.

Ella lo mira a los ojos y mejora su semblante. – Esta bien Lorenzo, intentemos esto, yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti. – Le responde tomando su mano y sonriendole.

Lorenzo se acerca y la acaricia en la mejilla, antes de darle un beso tierno.

– ¡Sabes a fresa!– Le él dice cuando se separan.

– ¡Excelente es tu sabor favorito! – Replica ella burlona.

Ambos ríen y luego caminan tomados de la mano, comiendo sus helados.

Arnold esta frente a Bob Pataki, que mira al primero con desagrado.

– ¡Buenos días señor Pataki! – dice el rubio con tranquilidad.

– ¡Eran buenos Alfred! – contesta molesto, dejándolo entrar. – ¡Ol… Helga, tu novio esta aquí!

– ¡Ya voy Bob! – Se escucha la voz de Helga, arriba.

Arnold siente la mirada de Bob como una daga recalcitrante, mientras él mira el píso.

– ¿Y a donde la vas a llevar? – Dice el gran hombre, aligerando la mirada.

Arnold lo mira, Helga le ha dicho que ha cambiado mucho con ella, desde lo que paso en San Lorenzo.

– Vamos al cine y luego a cenar con mi familia. – Le explica mirándolo a los ojos.

– Ah, esta bien. – Responde sentándose en su sillón favorito y encendiendo el televisor.– Siéntate, no pienso hacerte nada.

Arnold obedece y toma asiento en el otro sillón. – Yo quería decirle que… – Intenta hablar.

Bob hace un ademán con la mano indicándole que calle. – ¡Yo no me meto en las decisiones de Helga, no lo he hecho nunca y no pienso empezar ahora, ella sabe lo que hace!

Arnold mira a ese hombre que, en verdad antes del viaje a San Lorenzo, ignoraba a Helga.

– ¡Ya estoy lista! – Dice Helga saltando el ultimo escalón, vestida con un pantalón largo color vino, una blusa rosa y en la mano su chamarra. – ¡Vamonos Arnold!

Arnold se pone de pie, y la toma de la mano.

– ¡Nos vemos mas al rato Bob! – dice Helga agitando su mano.

– ¡Regresa temprano niña! – replica su padre antes de que salgan.

Helga rueda los ojos y voltea a ver a su padre. – ¡Si Bob, no te preocupes! – Le grita antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bob se levanta de su asiento y mira a través de la ventana, como Helga y Arnold caminan abrazados.

~0~

Hacia horas que se habían escuchado unas detonaciones, a través de la selva,

– ¡Señor Pataki, hubo una explosión muy cerca de aquí, la gente dice que vieron a los niños por ese lugar! – Le explica el Señor Simmons.

– ¡¿QUE?! ¿Y mi hija? – Dice preocupado.

– No la encuentran, ni a ella, ni a Lorenzo y Arnold.

– Pero ellos no estaban juntos, Helga estaba con su amiguita…

– Helga estaba con Arnold señor Pataki. – Escucha la voz de Phoebe junto a él, que esta parada junto a Gerald, ambos maltratados y con polvo en la ropa.

– ¿Que? Pero ese niño se perdió antes, ¿Como?

– ¡Helga y yo sabíamos el camino que habían tomado él y Gerald y los seguimos, junto con Lorenzo!

– ¿Pero, porque? – Dice el gran hombre a punto de la desesperación.

Después de eso fueron largas horas de angustia, los niños no aparecían, Eduardo escucho de uno de los hombres que aprehendieron, que La sombra había detonado antes las bombas con las que quería, reavivar el volcán, y que los niños estaban atados a un árbol cercano. Lo cual parecía, el anuncio certero de su muerte, a manos de La sombra, eso lo devasto por completo, y se reprocho no haberla cuidado, y no haberla escuchado nunca, como ella lo merecía.

Horas mas pasaron, y de pronto como un milagro, aparecieron, junto a los padres de Arnold, que fueron liberados de su cautiverio, Bob Pataki casi salta de alegría al ver a su hija, la abrazo mas fuerte que nunca, y se prometio a si mismo que nunca, la dejaría a un lado de nuevo, y que vería que siempre obtuviera lo que ella deseara, aún si eso iba en contra de él.

~0~

– ¡Espero que la cuides niño! – Dice mientras ve a la pareja de rubios, alejarse. – ¡Porque si no, Bob Pataki, será un león!

– ¿Que dices B? – exclama Miriam que había estado dormida, en el sofá mas grande de la sala, aun adormilada.

– Nada mujer, nada. – dice sentándose frente al televisor de nuevo, y comenzando a buscar canales.

Miriam solo se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su posición inicial.

~0~

– ¡Helga no llores me parte el corazón verte así! – Exclama un niño rubio, tratando de calmar a su amiga, un tanto ensordecido por el sonido de la cascada cercana.

– ¡¿Y mi corazón qué, no se esta partiendo al saber que te quedaras con tus padres aqui?! – Dice ella tratando de controlar las lagrimas.

– ¡Entiende Helga, recién los encontré y ellos no pueden solo irse y ya, tienen muchas cosas que hacer aquí!

– ¡Basta Arnoldo, basta! ¡No quiero saber nada mas… te odio, te odio! – Dice golpeandolo en el pecho.

El se abraza a ella. – ¡Me gustas Helga, de verdad, ahora lo sé, pero no puedo regresar contigo a Hillwood!

– ¡Te odio… te od… te amo, Arnold, no quiero perderte, ahora que tú sientes algo por mi… no quiero! – Dice ella sollozando y cayendo de rodillas al piso.

– Mis sentimientos no van a cambiar Helga, pasé lo que pasé, yo te quiero y te seguiré queriendo. – Dice él sintiendo, como ella se desmorona en sus brazos. El toca su rostro y limpia las lagrimas que salen de sus bellos ojos azules y la besa suavemente en los labios, con ternura. Ella abre sus ojos con asombro. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero pareció eterno.

– ¡Oigan ustedes dos, ¿donde estaban? el señor Simmons los… – Gerald se detiene, al notar de que se trata la escena. –… esta buscando!

~0~

Arnold abre los ojos, ese recuerdo ha venido a su mente últimamente, si ese dia él y Helga hubiesen regresado juntos a Hilwood su vida seria distinta, mira su reloj son las dos de la mañana. Hace unas horas que ella estuvo entre sus brazos, y él nuevamente volvió a propasarse un poco, no puede evitarlo, su cuerpo responde de inmediato cuando ella esta cerca.

– ¡Esto es culpa de Alberto! – dice mientras baja a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

– ¿Que es mi culpa?– Pregunta su adormilado amigo, mientras bosteza subiendo los escalones.

Arnold se sonroja y le responde. – Nada.

– ¡Vamos dime! – dice su amigo mas despierto y mirándolo con interés.

Arnold medita un momento y le dice que suban.

– ¡Es Helga, casi no puedo contenerme cuando ella y yo… tu sabes! – Trata de explicarle, en cuanto están en su recamara.

– ¡Se besan, acarician y demás! – dice burlón.

Arnold lo mira con molestia. – ¡Si y todo es culpa tuya!

– A caray. ¿Y porque mi culpa?

– ¡Por llevarme a esos lugares! – replica sonrojado.

– ¡Oye cabeza de sandia, yo no te lleve a rastras, tu dijiste que sentías la curiosidad y yo te lleve, ademas nunca hiciste nada, solo mirar!

– ¡Ya lo sé… pero con ver se antoja, y ademas ninguna de esas mujeres era como Helga! – expresa enojado.

– ¡Eso si escogiste a una hembra! – simulando una silueta con las manos.

– ¡Oyeme, no seas asqueroso, respétala es mi novia!– le espeta enojado.

– ¡Y la respeto, pero que mujer es! Claro, a mi me gustan mas compactas, como tu amiga Phoebe.

– ¡También a ella respétala, es mi amiga, y no creo que tengas oportunidad con ella!

– ¿Porque? ¿Por tu ex rival? ¡Vamos, solo son amigos, no puede haber nada entre ellos, después de lo que sucedió contigo y Helga!

– ¡Ja, pues será el sereno, pero ellos tienen algo! Ademas… ¿que hay de ti y Régine?

– ¡Historia antigua, viejo! Ademas a ella le gusta ese chico… como se llama, Lorenzo.

– Yo creo que eso te dolió. – dice Arnold con una sonrisa de lado.

Alberto pone una cara extraña mezcla de dolor y añoranza. – Ella era mi mejor amiga, era muy importante, pero el destino nos separo. – explica mirando la foto de Helga que tiene Arnold, en su escritorio. – Tú tienes la oportunidad de vivir tu amor a pesar de los errores que cometieron, no la dejes ir, trata de compensar tus hormonas con palabras, si ella esta de acuerdo y siente lo mismo que tú, estarán bien, solo se sincero y mídete, se que llegaran a disfrutar y a recuperar todos esos momentos que se perdieron, durante mas de cinco años. Tú sabes que el sexo es un paso muy grande, pero si lo haces con quien amas y ella confía en ti, será increíble.

– ¡Vaya que maduro te oíste!

– ¡Puedo serlo de vez en cuando!

Ambos estallan en sonoras risas.

– ¡¡¡Quieren callarse!!! – Escuchan los gritos de los abuelos, los padres de Arnold y los demás inquilinos, lo que los obliga a callarse y decirse hasta mañana para esperar un nuevo día.

Continuara…

Lamento la demora, es que me estaba haciendo bolas, muy bien aviso por ahora me voy a dedicar solo a esta historia y a Anata, mi tiempo estará restringido así que espero poder seguir actualizando poco apoco, mi internet revivió por este mes al menos, ya veremos el próximo, por lo pronto muchos saludos a mis amigos y les aviso que hay nuevos dibujos y voy a subir una historia exclusiva de Deviant art para los que me siguen, Ghoststeve te mando el link en cuanto este lista, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.**


	13. Sentir un dolor tan grande

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 13: Sentir un dolor tan grande.**

Régine observaba detenidamente el objeto que tenia en sus manos, le tenia un miedo terrible y sin embargo tenia que aprender a manejarlo de esta forma.

– Régine me puedes ayudar…– Sophie se queda callada al observar a su hermana, guardar aquel objeto que tanto odia.

– ¿Que necesitas? – dice Régine tranquilamente, dirigiéndose a donde esta su hermana.

– ¿Realmente piensas hacer eso?–pregunta con tristeza.

Regine solo suspira y se sienta en una silla cercana. – Tengo que hacerlo o mamá te obligara a ti… y eso no lo voy a permitir.

– Tú sabes que yo jamas lo haría, así ella me matara.– dice molesta Sophie.

– Y crees que eso me tranquiliza, ella me da miedo y no quiero que nada te pase – explica mientras la abraza.

– Tu los quieres… ¿como serás capaz de lastimarlos?– trata de hacerla razonar.

– Los quiero, son mis amigos, mi novio… mi mejor amiga… yo soy la que mas va a sufrir – contesta con tristeza.

– No lo hagas Régine, huyamos de aquí, alejémonos de mamá y así no podrá obligarnos a nada.

Régine observa a su hermana, es tan madura. – No podemos… ella es nuestra familia, lo único que nos queda.

– ¡Nos esta matando en vida con su obsesión! – exclama molesta la pequeña.

– No digas eso, ella sufre mucho por no tener mas a papá a su lado.

– Nuestro padre nos amaba, no hubiera permitido esto, él no querría esto, era un pirata, un ladrón, un criminal si, pero su amor por nosotras lo hacia amable y una mejor persona.

– El no merecía morir como lo hizo.

– Tu sabes que si, fue un accidente, ellos no lo hicieron, fue culpa de él mismo. ¿Ahora ya hasta piensas igual que ella?

– No… lo intento… intento creerme esa sarta de estupideces, pero… se que lo de papá fue un accidente, se que ellos no tienen la culpa, sé que ahora menos que nunca quiero hacer esto… pero tengo que, por ti y por la salud mental de mi madre.

– Ella la perdió hace mucho, debiste escuchar a Alberto esa vez, ella necesitaba ayuda, pudimos habérsela dado y no estaríamos en esta situación.

– ¡Alberto estaba equivocado, mama solo esta triste y se siente perdida, no loca!

– ¡No… ¿y crees que matar a alguien solo para que ellos sufran es lógico o cuerdo? y mas por el hecho de que tu vas a ir a la cárcel por eso!

Régine mira hacia el lugar donde guardo aquel objeto. – Es un precio que tengo que pagar por tu tranquilidad.

– Si tu crees que yo voy a estar tranquila contigo sufriendo, estas equivocada, pero allá tú, yo no puedo obligarte a desistir. – expresa, en tanto sale por la puerta, dejando sola a su hermana.

Régine suelta dos lagrimas de sus ojos avellana. – Perdóname Sophie, se que esto no es bueno… pero hice una promesa y la tengo que cumplir aunque me duela el alma hacerlo.

+0+0+0+0+0+

Alberto mira con ternura a Phoebe que camina a su lado.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta la joven oriental.

– Nada es solo que eres muy linda. – contesta el atractivo joven de piel dorada.

Phoebe se sonroja y continua viendo el piso.

– ¿Realmente estas muy enamorada de ese chico? – indaga con interés.

Phoebe detiene su paso, ella y Alberto han salido ya varias veces, él le agrada pero no puede sentir la misma emoción que siente, solo con hablar con Gerald.

– Tengo mucho tiempo enamorada de él… pero ya ves… prefiere seguir esperando a Helga, hace unos días hable con él, no puede evitar sentir celos cuando ve a Arnold y Helga abrazados o besándose, me lo ha dicho.

– Es un idiota, pero sé que le gustas, a veces parece que estalla cuando nos ve juntos.

– Pero no tanto como cuando mira a Helga. – dice con tristeza.

– Eso es lógico, ella fue su novia, la tenia y la perdió, en tu caso… imagino que él cree que no tiene derecho, o no puede aspirar a mas, tal vez crea que ya no sientes nada por él.

– El no sabe nada de lo que siento por él… y no le gusto.

– Estas equivocada y lo vamos a comprobar… ¿me dejas ayudarte?

– ¿Como?

– Vamos a hacer que estalle de celos… y si no funciona tal vez quieras quedarte conmigo.

– Ji ji, ¿tu crees que algo así funcione? – pregunta Phoebe divertida.

– Lo intentamos si quieres…

– Si, si quiero, que piense que me esta perdiendo… ¿no te haré daño a ti?

– No, soy fuerte y ya note que realmente lo amas, solo quiero apoyarte.

– ¡Muchas gracias, Alberto! – abrazándolo.

– No hay de que, Phoebe. – correspondiéndole.

+0+0+0+0+

Helga y Arnold se miraban dulcemente, mientras él le acariciaba el rostro, estaban recostados en la cama de él, simplemente sonriéndose y tocándose suavemente.

– Estoy tan feliz de estar a tu lado Helga – dice él ilusionado.

– Y yo contigo… – un beso tierno es depositado en sus labios, un beso que se siente tan sutil y amoroso.

De pronto…

– ¡Arnold! – grita Gerald entrando como torbellino a la habitación, haciendo que Arnold rodara hacia el piso.

– ¿Que dem…– intenta objetar el rubio, pero se detiene al ver a su madre tras Gerald. – ¿Que pasa? – pregunta mas decentemente.

– Gerald viene muy alterado por eso lo deje pasar hijo – responde Stella, a modo de disculpa, sonriendole a Helga que se incorpora en la cama y después saliendo discretamente.

– ¡Tienes que decirle al idiota de Alberto que se aleje de Phoebe! – exclama enfadado Gerald, sentándose pesadamente en el sillón.

– ¿Que sucede, porque estas tan enojado? – pregunta Helga preocupada.

– ¡Hace unos días, lo vi coqueteando con unas chicas y hace rato acabo de verlos abrazados, él no puede hacerle esto!

– Quieres tranquilizarte… – le dice Helga acuclillándose frente a él y tomándolo por los hombros. – Si Phoebe esta a gusto con él, no hay poder que pueda impedir que salgan juntos, excepto claro que tú te decidas de una buena vez y le digas que la quieres.

Gerald voltea a ver a su ex novia que lo mira con cariño, siente sus manos tibias en sus hombros, extrañamente ya no es como antes, ahora siente una sensación de bienestar, puede mirarla de frente e incluso ahora acababa de verla acostada junto a Arnold y no sintió ni un ápice de celos.

– Es verdad… yo la quiero…no lo había notado bien hasta ahora, pensé que era un cariño de amigos… pero no, yo realmente… estoy enamorado de ella y me estoy muriendo de celos por verla con ese infeliz.

Arnold le sonríe a su amigo. – Si es un infeliz… pero estoy seguro que le gusta Phoebe y si esta con ella es por que siente algo bueno por ella, porque yo le advertí que con ella no podía jugar.

– Entonces… ¿voy a perderla?– pregunta levantando la mirada, para ver al par de rubios.

– No… ya te dije como puedes recuperarla, se sincero con ella y dale una razón para rechazar a Alberto, mira que yo te ayudaría, pero últimamente como que estamos un poco distanciadas.

– Si… lo he notado, y todo por mi culpa.

– No, fue culpa de los tres… los cuatro incluyendo a Arnold.

– Si, fue mi culpa también… lo admito. Pero vamos a ayudarte, voy a hablar con Alberto y le voy a advertir que no vaya a estar jugando con los sentimientos de Phoebe.

– Y yo haré todo lo posible para que Phoebe me diga que le pasa con él. Tu solo ocúpate en ver como vas a sincerarte con ella, si no quieres perderla.

Helga y Arnold, se veían muy decididos a ayudarle, le sorprendió notarse ante un par de locos, haciendo planes, para él fue como ver el pasado.

~0~

– ¡Iremos por este lado Helga! – grita Arnold señalando una lado de la gran montaña que tenían que subir.

– ¡No torpe, el mapa indicaba este camino! – responde Helga mirando altiva a su interlocutor e indicando el otro lado.

– ¡Yo vi el mapa por mas tiempo, y se que el camino es por aquí! – repite el rubio.

Helga lo mira, con autoridad. – ¿Confías en mi o no, melenudo? – indaga inquieta.

Arnold la mira expectante. – ¡Claro que si Helga!

– ¡Entonces seguirás mis indicaciones! Se lo que vi en el mapa y es por aquí.

Mientras ellos discutían, Gerald, Lorenzo y Phoebe los observaban sorprendidos de la forma en que se habían estado coordinando, desde que se habían encontrado en medio de esa inmensa selva.

– ¡Vamos chicos, sigamos a Helga! – dice Arnold volteando a verlos y ambos asienten siguiendo a sus amigos.

~0~

– Gracias… parece que a pesar de todo, las cosas están volviendo a tomar su curso ¿verdad? – dice el moreno un poco mas alegre.

Helga lo mira con afecto. – La vida da muchas vueltas Gerald, pero siempre regresa al inicio.

Arnold abraza a su novia. – Y todo regresa al lugar al que pertenece.

Gerald sonríe, si Phoebe tenia que estar a su lado, volvería, si no, el tomaría las cosas con calma y aceptaría el destino. – Pues yo voy a intentarlo con Phoebe, esta vez no puedo dejarla ir, no puedo perderla, se que cometí muchos errores, pero creo que merezco una oportunidad.

– ¡Y ella también lo merece, así que necesitas esforzarte al máximo! – replica Helga.

– Lo sé… lo sé, y les agradezco que estén conmigo en esto.

– ¡Yo te lo debo viejo! – exclama Arnold.

– Y yo igual… pero veras que todo sale bien amigo – afirma Helga sincera.

Gerald espera eso y en ese momento se da cuenta de el terrible momento que eligió para aparecerse por el cuarto de Arnold.

– ¡Perdón yo vine aquí y los interrumpí, lo siento– dice apenado.

Los tres estallan en risas al notar las tonterías que pasan en la vida.

Continuara…

Hola aviso que hay nuevos dibujos en Devianart y lamento la demora de este capitulo, espero ir resolviendo las dudas en los siguientes capítulos, a esta historia ya le falta poco para acabar y la vida de nuestros protagonistas puede estar en peligro, prometo tratar de actualizar rápido, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo. ^^

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.**


	14. Eres mi mejor amiga

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 13: Eres mi mejor amiga!**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

**Esa mañana de invierno amaneció muy fría, el viento helado cortaba la cara, una figura veía a lo lejos la escuela, veía como los jóvenes entraban corriendo para protegerse del frío, una helada pieza de metal esta aferrada a su mano y una lagrima solitaria cae por su mejilla.**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

Gerald estaba como poseído, sacudiendo a Alberto, después de que este lo ignorara cuando intento decirle que se alejara de Phoebe, mientras Arnold y Brainy trataban de separarlos.

– ¡Gerald espera! – le grita Brainy a Gerald deteniéndolo por el hombro, con algo de cautela, pues no quiere ser lastimado en una pelea de nuevo.

– ¿Me puedes explicar que demonios te pasa?– reclama el latino tratando de quitar las manos del moreno de su ropa.

– ¡Basta Alberto no lo provoques mas! – le pide Arnold a su amigo, logrando que Gerald soltara la camisa de este.

– ¡Te digo que te alejes de Phoebe! – dice molesto Gerald, haciéndole una mueca a Brainy para que lo suelte.

– Tengo entendido que tú y ella, solo son amigos ¿cual es tu problema acerca de que ella salga conmigo? – dice Alberto mirándolo con burla y cruzando los brazos.

– Ella… ella si es mi amiga y por eso no quiero que te acerques a ella, te vi el otro día, coqueteando con unas chicas ¿o me lo vas a negar?

– Un hombre soltero puede coquetear con quien quiera… aunque en realidad Phoebe es la única que realmente me interesa – responde burlón.

– ¡Bien, entonces si no vas a alejarte de ella, por lo menos respétala! – le reclama colérico.

– ¿Porque te preocupa tanto, pareciera que ella no fuera solo tu amiga? – le dice a sabiendas que esta untando sal en la herida.

Gerald baja la mirada, no nota que Helga y Phoebe están entrando al salón de clases.

– Ella es muy especial para mi… es mas que una amiga, me he dado cuenta de que la amo, mas de lo que yo podía creer, es una persona decente, creativa, tierna y dulce, que no merece que alguien se burle de ella, se que he cometido errores y que por eso ella ya no quiere estar a mi lado, pero yo la amo y si fueras decente, al menos tendrías solo ojos para ella.

Phoebe abre los ojos incrédula, cuando escucha a Gerald hablar así sobre ella.

– ¿Como tú los tuviste? – le recalca irónico.

– ¡Yo no la merezco… eso lo sé… pero no voy a dejar que alguien mas la lastime, como yo alguna vez lo hice! – responde Gerald mirando a los ojos a ese chico que le esta quitando a Phoebe.

Alberto ríe de lado – Bueno… al menos ahora solo tendrás que confirmárselo de frente, ya que ella ya lo escucho – le dice señalando a Phoebe que los miraba.

Gerald se voltea para verla, ella lo mira con una sonrisa muy linda en los labios, él se sonroja tiene un poco de miedo de lo que viene a continuación. Helga y Arnold los miran con ternura, mientras Alberto solo toma su barbilla riendo de lado.

– Gerald… – trata de hablar Phoebe, acercándose a Gerald que la mira con esperanza.

El maestro de esa clase entra en ese momento, así que tienen que dejar su platica para después, pero tal vez esta vez, haya una oportunidad para ellos.

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

Helga vaga tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, mirando lo que hay alrededor, hace rato vio a Gerald y Phoebe sonriendo en la cafetería y eso aún la pone un poco alterada, no puede olvidar que ella y Gerald eran novios hasta hace unos meses, luego uno de los profesores de deportes le pidió que llevara unos balones a el gimnasio, sin mas remedio, los lleva para relajarse un poco. Entonces la ve, ¿que hace Régine ahí, oculta detrás de unas cajas cerca del gimnasio? ¿esta llorando? Eso es raro de ver en una persona como ella.

– ¿Régine? – pregunta Helga acercándose a su amiga.

La castaña la mira por un instante.

– ¡Largo de aquí! – grita Régine, tratando de cubrirse el rostro con la obscuridad y evidentemente limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Helga entiende, así que trata de hacerle caso a su amiga y da unos pasos adelante, pero recuerda que no la había visto desde ayer y el hecho de que no haya estado en las clases es raro. Vuelve sobre sus pasos, y se acuclilla frente a ella.

– ¿Dime que sucede? – le pregunta tratando de levantarle el cabello.

– Vete Helga… quiero estar sola… – dice con un leve temblor en su voz, mientras aleja de ella un objeto pesado.

– ¿Tuviste algún problema con Lorenzo? Porque si fue eso, lo voy a golpear – replica Helga alzando el puño.

– No… con él no… – trata de explicar, voltea levemente y mira el rostro preocupado de su "Amiga"

– Vamos Regi, puedes confiar en mi.

La chica de cabello oscuro, voltea el rostro hacia ella, Helga puede ver entonces un enorme moretón en el pómulo de su amiga, y su labio esta inflamado y sangrante del lado izquierdo.

– Criminal ¿Quien demonios te hizo esto? – dice exaltada.

Régine baja la mirada, ¿en quien mas puede apoyarse? Tal vez podría decirle a Lorenzo, pero ahora estaba ahí ella, precisamente ella, voltea y mira la pieza de metal junto a ella, y vuelve a ver a Helga.

– Fue mi madre…

– ¡¿Que… porque te hace esto? – pregunta azorada.

Régine encoge sus piernas tomándolas con sus brazos.

– Porque le dije que no haría algo, que ella quiere que haga – expresa sincera y a punto de volver a llorar.

Helga la mira, ha hablado con Régine muchas veces, se han reído juntas, conoce a su hermana, y pensó que la conocía a ella, pero ahora que lo nota, le falta mucho por aprender de su amiga.

Helga se sienta junto a ella y pasa un brazo detrás de sus hombros, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

– ¿Porque no nos habías dicho que tu madre te golpeaba?

– Por lo regular lo hace, cuando esta alcoholizada… cuando la hago enojar… y nunca deja marcas… esta vez fue diferente… pero prefiero que me lo haga a mi y no a Sophie.

Helga no podía dejar de recordar su propia historia familiar, si bien sus padres no la maltrataron jamas a golpes, el alcoholismo de Miriam siempre ha sido un dolor para ella, ella tiene suerte de que Bob se haya acercado mas y tener ahora una buena relación de padre a hija, y sin embargo siente que entiende a Régine ahora. La abraza con cariño, sintiendo su dolor e impotencia como suyos.

– ¿Helga?

– Yo te entiendo Régine… mi madre es alcohólica también… pasiva es verdad, pero de algún modo te entiendo.

Régine no puede creer que sea Helga quien le este dando ese abrazo de comprensión, y es por eso que sabe que en realidad nunca haría lo que quiere su madre.

– Gracias Helga… tú eres mi mejor amiga… – dice quedamente comenzando a sollozar.

+0+0+0+0+0+

Lorenzo tenia ganas de matar a alguien, cuando vio el bonito rostro de Régine con ese horrendo golpe, y sin embargo trata de mantener la calma.

– ¿Porque hizo esto tu madre? – pregunta bastante molesto, acariciando su cabello.

– ¡Tome la decisión equivocada según ella… eso es todo… pero ya no quiero seguir con esto, ya no lo voy a hacer! – dice abrazada a su hermana, en la sala de la casa de Arnold.

Sophie mira con angustia a Alberto quien también luce muy molesto. En tanto los demás amigos miran la escena un poco mas lejos.

– ¿Que es lo que no vas a hacer Régine?– pregunta este inquieto.

La angustia se dibuja en la cara de Régine, no desea hacer las cosas mal, tiene miedo de perder a sus amigos, pero esta locura tiene que parar.

– Creo que debo contarles toda la verdad – exclama la chica de piel apiñonada.– Mi nombre es Régine Rodríguez, hija de Rafael Rodríguez… – dice tomando valor, mientras Lorenzo la mira y sigue pensando en donde escucho ese nombre.

– ¿Y eso que? – pregunta Helga, en tanto Arnold frunce el ceño al oír el nombre del padre de Régine.

– ¡Rafael Rodríguez… era "La Sombra"! – completa Arnold.

– ¿Que? – reprocha Helga.

– Si… mi padre era "La Sombra" y mi madre quiere vengar su muerte… quiere que yo… que yo… ¡mate a Helga!

– ¡¿QUE! – replica la rubia asombrada.

Régine tiene lagrimas en sus ojos – Ella me ha amenazado, dice que si yo no hago lo que me pide, va a obligar a Sophie a hacerlo… pero yo no quiero hacerlo, los quiero mucho a todos, no deseo lastimarlos.

– ¿Porque tenias que matarme? ¿Que ganarias con eso?

– Mamá pensó, que si yo me volvía su amiga seria terriblemente doloroso, ver a tu novia matar a tu amiga – mirando a Lorenzo – ver a tu amiga matar a tu ser querido – mirando a Arnold y los demás – arrebatarles la tranquilidad, eso quería ella, pero no puedo… hace unos dias hable con Sophie y ella me hizo abrir los ojos, tenia tanto miedo, pense que si hablaba con mi madre tal vez ella entenderia, pero enfurecio, me dijo que lo hiciera o le haria daño a Sophie… despues de que me golpeo tome la pistola estaba dispuesta a hacerlo frente a la escuela entera… pero no pude… los quiero demaciado a todos… y fue cuando Helga me encontró y me di cuenta de que yo tenia razón, había encontrado personas que me querían, como ella y tú – volviendo a ver a Lorenzo, que la miraba un poco extraño – se que no podrán confiar en mi a partir de ahora, pero… – ella saca la pistola de entre sus ropas – esta la prueba de que no deseo saber nada de esto, toménla, desháganse de ella, yo voy a volver a casa y a enfrentar a mi madre para decirle que así me mate, no voy a hacerles daño nunca – expresa con decisión en su voz, y extendiendo la pistola, que es tomada por Alberto – y aunque me preocupa mi hermana, estoy decidida a no dejarla obligarme.

Arnold tiene la mirada baja, se siente traicionado y dolido, pero al mismo tiempo siente pena por su amiga.

Lorenzo observa el rostro de Régine, mirando su arrepentimiento, no puede mas que suspirar y se sienta junto a ella para abrazarla.

– No volverás con esa mujer amor… has tenido mucho valor para decirnos todo esto, ademas estas demostrando que realmente nos quieres, yo estoy aquí contigo, ni a ti ni a Sophie les va a pasar nada, eso te lo prometo – le dice con cariño.

– Por ahora no volverás a tu casa, no te vas a exponer a que tu madre vuelva a hacerte daño – le dice Helga mirandola con ternura.

Régine siente que algo cálido la invade en su interior, sabe que ha tomado la decisión adecuada, al sincerarse con sus amigos y sin embargo algo la inquieta aún.

– ¿Que va a pasar con ella? Tengo miedo, es mi madre no deseo que ella sufra… – trata de explicar.

– ¡Te dije que tu madre estaba loca! – expresa enojado Alberto.

– ¡Alberto, no seas desconsiderado! – dice Arnold.

– ¡No puedo, por su culpa Régine ha sufrido mucho, igual que sophie, ella no se va a volver a acercar a ellas, tienes que evitarlo Lorenzo! – dirigiéndose a el pelinegro, que asiente.

Régine se siente triste con respecto a la situación , pero un poco tranquila, por estar con sus amigos.

– Por ahora tú y Sophie se quedaran aquí, tranquila Regi, todos te queremos y confiamos en ti – le expresa Arnold con una sonrisa sincera, que llena de bienestar al dolido corazón de Régine.

Ella sonríe levemente, sintiendo los brazos de su novio alrededor de sus hombros, sabe que tiene en quien apoyarse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Continuara…

Oh dios, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo. Me costo un poco de tiempo hacerlo para que saliera perfecto, se que es un poco corto pero es que he andado como loca. Saludos a mis lectores y a mis amigos, les prometo mas actualizaciones.

Love Love Arnold x Helga.

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga.**


	15. Estar juntos, mas allá del paraíso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**¡Mas allá del paraíso!**

**Capitulo 15: Estar juntos, mas allá del paraíso.**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

Arnold se ocupaba de recoger las cosas en la sala, hacia ya un buen rato que Alberto, Régine y Sophie habían subido a descansar, de pronto escucha unos pasos tras él, al voltear mira a la bonita chica de ojos avellana, recargada en la pared aún con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

– ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunta dejando las tazas en la mesa y acercándose a ella.

– Quería… quería agradecerte que después… de que te lo he contado todo, aún me recibas en tu casa… – expresa un poco apenada.

Arnold ríe de lado, siente una extraña mezcla de sentimientos hacia Régine, ya lo había notado, seguramente si él y Helga no estuviesen juntos y la amara tanto, y la castaña y Lorenzo no tuvieran algo…

– Hey… no te preocupes… antes que nada somos amigos – dice dandole un suave abrazo fraterno.

Ella acepta el abrazo, por alguna razón, siente como si Arnold fuera su hermano, y termina sollozando un poco en su hombro.

– Sabes… nunca pensé que a las personas que debería odiar como tú y Helga, serian mis mejores amigos, y los querría tanto.

Arnold se sonroja un poco, ella es muy cálida – Sabes que nosotros sentimos lo mismo por ti – expresa mirándola a los ojos y observando sus aún visibles moretones.

Ella lo observa sonriente – ¡Gracias Arnold! Si he de ser sincera… es una lastima que seas el novio de mi mejor amiga – dice bromista acariciándole la mejilla.

El sonríe nervioso, no quisiera aceptar que ella lo inquieta.

– Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana será un día horrible – indica ella separándose de él y diciendo adiós con la mano.

– Si… hasta mañana… – contesta él alzando a su vez la mano derecha.

Alberto baja justo para recibir un suave golpe de Régine en el estomago y sonreírle por la acción. Mira a su amigo.

– Hombre ¿porque estas sonrojado?

– ¿Que? – dice Arnold mirándose en un espejo cercano.

– Ja ja, era broma, Regine es muy linda cuando es ella misma ¿cierto?

Arnold voltea a verlo con los labios fruncidos – Muy gracioso Al… pero la verdad tienes razón, ella es una buena chica.

– Espero que todo salga bien mañana, Lorenzo prometio que haría todo lo posible por ayudarla.

– ¿De verdad no estas celoso de él?

– ¿Que? No, Régine es importante para mi, pero solo como mi amiga… hace mucho que me resigne a que ella y yo, no pasaríamos de amistad.

– Bueno… creo que no todos pueden quedarse con su primer amor.

– Tú tienes suerte de tener a Helga, y Gerald a Phoebe…

– Eso también te dolió ¿Verdad?

– Bueno ella es muy hermosa… pero no me preocupa, ya encontrare a mi persona ideal.

– Je, mientras no te enamores de Sophie, ella es una niña y tú eres un pervertido.

– ¡Hey! Ella es como mi hermana… aunque es muy bonita.

– ¡Le voy a decir a Régine que no la deje acercarse a ti!

– ¡Métiche!

– ¡Sátiro!

– ¡Metete en tus asuntos!

– ¡Deja de mirar a las niñas!

Ambos estallan en risas después de un rato, y mas tarde suben a descansar pues como dijo Régine el día siguiente seria muy pesado.

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

Régine sostiene fuertemente la mano de Lorenzo, mientras llegan a su casa, esta muy nerviosa, Helga, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe y Alberto van con ellos. Lorenzo y su madre pusieron una denuncia de lesiones y maltrato en contra de la madre de Régine, así que ahora van a buscarla con la policía para sacar las cosas de ella y Sophie, quienes quedaran en custodia de la madre de Lorenzo.

Uno de los policías toca la puerta.

– ¿Quieen? – se escucha una voz aletargada tras la puerta.

– ¿Señora Frédérique de Rodríguez? Es la policía, queremos hablar con usted.

La puerta se entreabre y aparece la fantasmal presencia de una mujer muy pálida, despeinada, y con la mirada enrarecida.

– ¡Vaya… ¿y ahora… vienes con escolta? – replica la mujer al ver a Régine rodeada de su grupo de amigos y de la policía.

– ¡Señora solo venimos por las pertenencias de sus hijas, aquí tiene este citatorio legal para ir a las audiencias de la corte familiar! – replica el policía, dandole un papel en la mano.

La mujer tambaleándose y mirando con desprecio a su hija les permite el paso, mirando retadorámente a Arnold y Lorenzo.

Ella vigila el movimiento mientras ve a su hija recogiendo algunas cosas de Sophie.

– ¡Eres una traidora! – expresa la mujer con los brazos cruzados, mirando con enojo a la castaña.

– ¡No voy a permitir que se acerque a ella! – dice Lorenzo interponiéndose entre las dos.

La mujer lo mira con odio y bufa, alejándose de Régine que la mira con lagrimas en los ojos.

Helga observa el entorno, cigarrillos usados y botellas de licor vacías por doquier, en la mesa una fotografía de un hombre al que conocieron en la selva de San Lorenzo, abraza con cariño a un par de chiquillas que imagina son Régine y su hermana. Recuerda el día de su muerte, algo que le gustaría olvidar.

~0~

– ¡Vamos idiotas largo de aquí, voy a explotar esto en unos minutos! – replica el fuerte hombre latino que sostiene un detonador en la mano.

– ¿Que hacemos con los críos señor? – le pregunta uno de sus hombres refiriéndose a Gerald, Arnold y Phoebe que están atados en unos postes.

– ¡Déjalos ahí Ortega, que aprendan a no meterse en los asuntos de los adultos! – ordena sin consideración, regresando al interior de su tienda.

Detrás de unos matorrales Helga y Lorenzo observan la situación.

– ¡Infeliz! ¿Como puede ser tan cruel? ¿No tendrá hijos? – condena enojado Lorenzo.

– Oi que si… pero yo pienso que no… ahora debemos esperar para desatar a los demás en cuanto todos se marchen – dice Helga armando un plan en su mente.

Lorenzo la escucha solemnemente, ella es la razón que tiene para estar ahí, Helga y su mente tan brillante y sin embargo ya se ha dado por vencido, después de todo Brainy tenia razón, Helga amaba a Arnold y nada cambiaría eso.

– ¡Estoy a tus ordenes, tú dices que hacemos! – contesta él mirándola con entusiasmo.

Los hombres de la sombra comienzan a alejarse y Helga le da la orden a Lorenzo de desatar a Phoebe mientras ella hace lo mismo con Arnold y Gerald.

– ¿Helga? – indaga Arnold al sentir sus manos libres.

– ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí Arnoldo! ¡Tus padres vienen hacia acá, hay que advertirles que ese tipo, va a explotar el cráter!

– ¡Debemos irnos, "La sombra" aún esta por aquí cerca! – indica Lorenzo, cerrando su navaja.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunta preocupado Gerald a Phoebe. Ella asiente con una sonrisa.

– ¿¡ Que rayos? – escuchan una atronadora voz tras de ellos, y al dueño de esta dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia ellos.

– ¡Corran! – grita Helga, mientras Arnold y Lorenzo, corren hacia un lado, en tanto Gerald y Phoebe toman otro.

– ¡Esperen chiquillos, no vayan de ese lado! – sigue gritando el hombre.

Helga se tropieza con una rama y cae de bruces siendo atrapada por "La Sombra" que la levanta de un jalón.

– ¡Helga! – exclama Arnold deteniendo su carrera para ver a la niña que lucha con el hombre para tratar de escapar.

– ¡Maldición! – escucha Helga al hombre decir, al mismo tiempo que escucha un sonido metálico desde la otra mano del hombre.

– ¡Suélteme! – replica ella jalando su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras el hombre mira con asombro el detonador.

– ¡Maldición, estáte quieta niña, acabo de activar las bombas y no tenemos tiempo para salir de aquí! – reclama "La Sombra"

En ese momento Helga mira el detonador, que esta activo con una luz roja tintineando, observa que en la misma mano el hombre lleva una especie de daga.

– ¡Le he dicho que me suelte! – replica ella asustada.

– ¡No quiero hacerte daño chiquilla, pensaba dejarlos ir, no soy un animal, solo intente no verme débil frente a mis hombres! – trata de explicar el hombre, con toda la sinceridad posible.

Helga deja de moverse y él la suelta.

– ¡Dile a tus amigos que regresen, por ese lado hay una bomba! – le indica con prisa.

Ella pretende correr hacia donde esta Arnold y Lorenzo y huir por ese lado, pero se detiene, pensando que tal vez sea cierto, despues de todo, ella escucho que tenia dos hijas y un hombre por mas vil que sea, no puede ser tan cruel como para matar niños –. ¡Date prisa! La primer bomba detonara en… – el sonido del detonador se acelero y se sincronizo con un sonido similar cercano. El hombre mira aterrado una de sus bombas justo a un lado de Helga, una imagen viene a su mente viendo la complexión de la niña, le recuerda a su hija mayor –. ¡Aléjate de ahí! – grita corriendo hacia ella y jalándola hacia el otro lado, el sonido del conteo se termina y él la abraza justo en el momento que la bomba explota varios metros detrás de ellos, y justo frente a Arnold y Lorenzo que iban de regreso, golpeándolos con un poco de calor, polvo y cenizas.

– ¡HELGA! – grita asustado Arnold nada mas levantarse. El polvo le impide ver donde esta, así que se acerca hacia donde la vio por ultima vez, seguido por Lorenzo.

– ¡¿Helga estas bien? – dice al verla hincada junto a un moribundo hombre. "La Sombra" tiene casi todo el cuerpo quemado, Helga en cambio, no parece tener nada, aunque no les responde mientras mira a aquel hombre que tiembla de dolor.

– ¿Helga? – le pregunta Lorenzo, siendo silenciado por ella con una mueca.

A media voz el hombre trata de decir algo y Helga acerca su oído a él.

– Re… Régine… tenias razón…– balbucea – ahh… tenias raz… ón… por favor… dile a tu madre… que me… perdone… las amo a todas… pe… per… ddddo… – exhalo su ultimo aliento. Helga lo mira con tristeza, y luego mira a Arnold y Lorenzo que la miran intrigados.

– ¡Debemos irnos del otro lado, hay bombas ahí y pueden estallar en cualquier instante! – explica Helga, mirando el detonador carcomido por el fuego, sin decir nada de como sucedió todo, no por el momento.

Ella se voltea por un segundo hacia aquel hombre que al final comprendió, lo que era verdaderamente importante, aunque fue bastante tarde.

~0~

Helga ya había pensado en decírselo a Régine, en cuanto estuviera a salvo de la situación con su madre.

Frederique se acerca a la cocina, parece buscar algo entre los cajones, uno de los policías la observa, ella saca una botella de licor de uno de estos, escondiendo detrás un objeto pesado, que guarda discretamente en su bolsillo del pantalón. Toma un vaso finge que va a servirse del contenido de la botella, dando pasos discretos se acerca a Helga que aún se encuentra distraída, absorta en sus recuerdos.

El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose, alerta a todos.

– ¡Ahhh! – se escucha el grito de Helga al sentir en su cuello el frío del cañón de metal de una pistola.

Arnold que estaba a unos pasos de ella, intenta acercarse.

– ¡Ni lo intentes niño! – dice la enloquecida mujer, que tiene agarrada del cuello a Helga con su brazo izquierdo. Arnold, Gerald y Alberto se hacen hacia atrás por una orden de los oficiales que los acompañaban. Los policías desenfundan su armas y apuntan hacia ella.

– ¡No haga una estupidez señora! – le gritan.

– ¡Mamá! – exclama Régine entrando en la cocina seguida de Lorenzo y Phoebe que estaban con ella, mirando preocupada a su madre y a Helga.

– ¿No pudiste hacerlo verdad? Eres una traidora… tu padre estaría decepcionado de ti.

– No es verdad… tu padre te amaba – dice lastimeramente Helga.

– ¡Tú cállate! – replica Frederique, ahorcando a Helga.

– ¡No le hagas daño!

– ¿Porque no lo haría? ¡Ah si, es verdad… es tu amiga, ¿verdad? ¡Niña tonta! ¡Y ademas te enamoraste de uno de los asesinos de tu padre! ¡ERES UN ASCO!

Régine escucha dolorosamente las palabras de su madre, y trataba de no llorar.

– No la escuches Régine, nosotros te queremos… – le dice Helga con afecto.

– ¡Te digo que te calles! – grita la mujer en el oído de Helga, que se estremece cuando siente el cañón mas pegado a su piel.

Arnold amaga acercarse a ellas, pero uno de los oficiales se lo impide, no pueden acercarse mas, no tanto como logro hacerlo Régine.

– ¡Y tú, niña estúpida, crees que ese hombre te va amar para siempre! – mirando con odio al pelinegro – . ¡Y que tus supuestos amigos van a estar ahí para ti, no seas idiota, deja de creer tanta tontería, tu familia es lo único verdadero!

– ¡Fuiste tú la primera en acabar con nuestra familia, si hubieras aceptado la muerte de papá como lo que fue, un accidente, no estaríamos en esta situación, tú eras una buena madre hasta que dejaste a un lado a tus hijas y te concentraste en tu odio, contra quienes según tú habían matado al hombre que amabas!

– ¡No me hables así Régine! – expresa la mujer retirando levemente la pistola de Helga.

– ¿Que harás que no hayas hecho ya? ¡Si no es por que ellos me aceptaron, yo no tendría nada salvo mi hermana que menos que yo merece sufrir esto, mírate, estas tan acabada, hundida en tu propia amargura, y quieres arrastrarnos y hundirnos contigo, por eso madre, por eso no pude hacerlo, porque amo a Lorenzo! – se acerca mas a su madre – ¡Y por que tengo amigos verdaderos, mas de los que alguna vez me arrebataste! – dice recordando su perdida amistad con Alberto.

–¡Niña aléjate es peligroso! – grita uno de los policías, sin ser escuchado, ya que Régine esta mas cerca de su madre que la mira con odio.

– ¡Eres una maldita traidora! – le suelta crispada.

– ¡Odiame madre, odiame, por que yo te odio a ti! – dice ya frente a ella.

Frederique no soporta mas y suelta a Helga para lanzarse a golpes contra su hija. Régine empuja lejos a Helga, cuando su madre se da cuenta del error que cometió, e intenta dispararle a la rubia. La chica de cabello castaño, toma la mano de su madre tratando de quitarle la pistola, cuando se escucha el sonido de un disparo.

Helga voltea rápidamente para evitar que Régine caiga de golpe en el piso. Mientras Frederique mira lo que ha hecho, y se queda petrificada soltando la pistola, en tanto uno de los oficiales pide ayuda y el otro la somete y le pone unas esposas.

– ¡Régine! – exclama asustado Lorenzo, lanzándose a un lado de la chica, solo para ver una terrible herida en el costado izquierdo.

– ¡Helga! – dice Arnold abrazando a su chica que trata de parar la hemorragia de Régine, con lagrimas en los ojos.

– ¡No te mueras amiga, no te mueras! – dice una y otra vez la rubia, mientras la castaña trata de sonreír.

Gerald y Phoebe solo los miran con temor, mientras Alberto mira a su amiga y la toma de la mano.

– ¡Te dije que tu madre estaba loca! – dice nervioso, mientras Régine intenta hablar.

– Ca… lla…te – balbucea la chica de ojos avellana, antes de cerrarlos en un desmayo.

– ¡REGINE! – grita desesperado Lorenzo, al sentir lánguida la mano de su novia.

¡Régine! ¡Régine! ¡Régine! ¡Régine! ¡Régine! ¡Régine!… Parece escuchar entre sueños, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Helga luce intranquila y expectante, Arnold la abraza.

– Ella va a estar bien, es muy fuerte… como tú – le dice él consiente de la preocupación de ella por su amiga.

Helga asiente – Lo sé, la conozco, tal vez mas que tú. Le debo mi vida… una vez mas, le debo mi vida.

Arnold sabe a que se refiere Helga, eso se lo platico hace algún tiempo.

Lorenzo, Sophie y Alberto corren hacia el medico en cuanto sale del quirófano. Gerald y Phoebe miran todo de lejos, aún lucen un poco asombrados con la situación. Arnold ayuda a Helga a levantarse para escuchar el diagnostico.

– Tengo buenas noticias jóvenes…

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Las rejas se abren frente a Frederique que es conducida por un guardia, a un pequeña habitación de color blanco, donde la esperan unas visitas.

Al llegar se alegra de ver ahí a su hija mirándola tranquilamente, del brazo de un joven alto y pelo oscuro que ella conoce bien.

– ¡Hola mamá! – dice la menuda chica acercándose a ella.

– ¡Hola Sophie! – dice la mujer de cabello cano y mirada triste, mientras el guardia la sienta frente a una mesa –. ¿Como esta tu hermana? – pregunta con angustia.

Sophie toma asiento frente a ella, mientras Alberto se acerca a la pequeña ventana enrejada, por donde entran unos rayos de sol.

– ¡Ella esta mejor, ya salió del hospital! – asegura campante la jovencita de apenas doce años.

– Ella me odia, ¿verdad? – pregunta con tristeza.

– Debería hacerlo mamá, pero mi hermana es demasiado generosa y buena como para lastimarte de esa forma, no, ella no te odia, es solo … que tiene miedo de que tu dolor le vuelva a hacer daño. Por eso no creo que pueda venir a verte, no creo que ella lo soporte.

La mujer baja la mirada. – Si ella no hubiese intervenido, no hubiera pasado nada… debía matar a esa niña, no lastimar a tu hermana.

– ¡¿Sigues con eso? ¡No puedo creer que continúes con esas tonterías en tu cabeza madre! – replica la chica de cabello negro, levantándose de la silla–. Mi hermana y yo sabemos que tu dolor fue muy grande mamá, mas grande que nosotras, y nos abandonaste y nos lastimaste, ¿Quieres saber la verdad sobre mi padre mamá?

– ¡Dirás que era un mal hombre y que merecía la muerte que obtuvo! – repela su madre mirandola con una profunda tristeza.

Sophie mueve la cabeza negando. – Helga me contó algo… algo que no sabíamos mamá… – mira a su madre y la toma de los hombros–. Mi padre murió salvando a Helga de una muerte segura, porque al final de cuentas no era tan malo! – Frederique abre mucho los ojos incrédula a lo que escuchaba –. Helga me dijo, que cuando agonizaba, la llamo Régine… en aquella época y durante mucho tiempo ella no supo quien era la persona a la que se refería mi padre, luego ella no relaciono el nombre con mi hermana, hasta que esta le contó la verdad. ¿Quieres saber cuales fueron las ultimas palabras de mi padre? – le cuestiona mirandola fijamente, su madre cabecea asintiendo–. El dijo que Régine tenia razón, cuando le dijo que no era bueno lo que estaba haciendo, ¿recuerdas? y nos pidió perdón… a las tres.

Frederique llora amargamente al saber esta verdad, y busca consuelo en las manos de Sophie que las retira de inmediato.

– Esta es la ultima vez que vengo a verte mamá… – dice Sophie amargamente, alejándose de ella.

– ¿Que? – la mira desconcertada.

– Yo no puedo perdonarte… Régine tal vez lo haga… pero yo no puedo, y no volveré aquí, nunca mas.

Alberto que se ha mantenido lejos de ellas se acerca a Sophie, para darle su mano. Ella voltea a verlo y le sonríe. – ¡Adiós mamá… cuídate mucho! – dice antes de que los dos salgan por la pequeña puerta hacia el mundo.

Frederique sigue sentada ahí, frente a la mesa, ha perdido todo, ahora lo sabe.

Afuera del penal, Sophie estira su espalda como si se hubiese liberado de una gran carga. –¡Ahh!

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – le pregunta el chico de tez apiñonada.

Ella voltea a verlo con esos ojos verdes que tanto se parecen a los de su madre.

– Me siento mejor Al, espero que ella entienda lo que siento y también Régine.

– Creo que ella no se sentirá muy feliz conmigo cuando sepa que te traje a ver a tu madre, para esto – dice él algo nervioso.

Ella lo toma del brazo y le sonríe. – Eres un buen hermano Al, en serio, el mejor que nunca tuve.

– Ja, eso es porque no tienes hermanos, y tú y yo no somos hermanos, ¿lo olvidas? – replica él con picardía.

Ella se para frente a él y lo mira con la cabeza de lado. – ¡Sabes eso me alegra mucho!

– ¿Que cosa? – responde él sin entender, rascándose la cabeza.

– ¡Que no seamos hermanos! – exclama ella caminando alegremente hacia el frente y luego dando una vuelta, para seguir su camino.

Alberto se ha sonrojado, sonríe alelado al oír esas palabras, «¿Será que ella si es la indicada?» Piensa mientras la sigue a paso lento. «Ya veremos, ya veremos»

+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Helga mira su reflejo y se siente bonita, arregla un poco el vestido rosa bajito que lleva, tratando de que las rosas de tela que lleva en el escote no luzcan aplastadas. El sonido del timbre en la puerta la aleja de su labor, así solo revisa su flequillo frente al espejo y se pone un poquito de un perfume que le obsequio Olga.

– ¡Yo voy…no se peleen por abrir! – exclama al no ver intenciones de sus padres de abrir la puerta. Bob solo la sigue con la mirada desde su asiento frente al televisor.

Helga abre la puerta y le sonríe al guapo muchacho frente a ella.

– ¡Que bella estas esta noche! – le dice este besando su mano.

– ¡Vaya quien esta aquí! – grita Bob asomándose desde la sala, asombrado al oír la voz del joven en cuestión.

– ¡Buenas noches Bob! ¿Como estas? – dice un guapo Gerald ataviado en un frac, dandole la mano afectuosamente.

– ¡Bien, pensé que vendría ese niño, ¿Alfred?

– No Bob, hace tres años le prometí a Gerald que seria mi pareja en el baile de graduación y estamos cumpliendo nuestras promesas.

Big Bob levanta una ceja sin entender. – Niños, ¿Quien los entiende? ¿Y tu noviesita?

– ¡A salvo en compañía de mi mejor amigo! – dice el moreno sonriente, dejando mas confundido a Bob.

– ¡Ya vámonos, si! – replica Helga.

– ¡Ah, esperen! – dice Bob, mirando a su linda hija, que se ve preciosa con ese vestido y su cabello recogido. Le hace una señal de que espere y entra a su estudio, saca una pequeña cámara fotográfica y les pide que posen, ambos se sonríen y Bob les toma la foto–. ¡Toma, llevátela y me traes muchas fotos con tu novio Alfred y tus amigos! – le dice sonriente.

Helga mira asombrada a su padre y luego sonríe. – ¡Gracias Bob! – mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Anda ya, se les hace tarde, me la traen temprano eh, Gerald, el que sea!

– ¡Claro Bob! – dicen saliendo de la casa.

– ¿Que le dio a Bob? – le pregunta Gerald mientras suben a su flamante auto, fruto de dos veranos completos de trabajo.

– ¡No lo sé, imagino que vernos juntos le dio nostalgia!

Gerald la mira mientras se acomoda el cinturón de seguridad. – ¡También a mi!

– ¿Que?

– ¡También a mi, me dio nostalgia! – dice él arrancando el auto y volteando a sonreírle a su ex novia, quien lo mira entre divertida y asombrada.

– ¡Pues creo que a todos! – dice dandole una palmada en la espalda.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Arnold miraba la puerta del gimnasio constantemente, mirando el reloj de vez en cuando.

– ¡Te vas a acabar los ojos niño! – le grita Régine imitando una frase que le dijo Helga hace algunos años. Arnold voltea a verla y le enseña la lengua. Ella finge un puchero y le hace una mueca con la mano y el ojo derechos. Ambos se botan de la risa, mientras voltean a mirar a Lorenzo y Phoebe bailando a la mitad del recinto.

– Ya es algo tarde, ¿No deberían estar ya aquí? – dice nervioso.

– No puedo creer que a pesar de los años sigas poniéndote celoso de ellos dos.

– ¡No estoy celoso… – dice apresurado–. Bueno tal vez un poco.

– Pues a mi se me hace tan difícil creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo, desde que todo esto comenzó – dice Régine con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro.

– ¿Fuiste a ver a tu madre? – le pregunta con interés.

Ella voltea a verlo. – Si… esta muy demacrada… extraña a Sophie… pero… – su mirada se pierde entre la multitud de alumnos que fueron al baile esa noche, ahí a lo lejos mira a su hermana bailando alegremente con su ahora novio Alberto.

– Tu hermana aun esta lastimada por lo que paso, solo han pasado dos años…

– Y medio… – repone la castaña.

– Es una niña, veras que estará mejor pronto, ¿Cuando sale tu madre?

– En un año… Lorenzo dice que si ella quiere, puede irse a París con su familia.

– ¿Y ustedes?

Régine se sonroja y mira a su novio que le sonríe en tanto le da vueltas a su pequeña amiga.

– Lorenzo me pidió matrimonio…

– ¡Wow! ¿De verdad? – dice Arnold sinceramente feliz. Ella asiente.

– Le he dicho que si… y su madre ya termino los tramites para adoptar a Sophie, ella esta feliz con eso, se lleva muy bien con María así que… supongo que nuestras vidas están aquí en Hillwood.

– ¿Pero te preocupa tu madre?

Régine medita por un momento. – Yo creo que ella tiene que volver a encontrarse, ha logrado algunas cosas en la cárcel, le enseña francés y español a las demás reclusas, eso es bueno para ella, después de todo necesita vivir por si misma, estoy segura de que saldrá adelante – expresa con animo.

– Me parece que es mejor que pienses así – expresa Arnold poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella, Régine le sonríe con agradecimiento.

Por fin miran como entran Gerald y Helga riendo.

Régine no deja de notar divertida, como un suave rubor aparece en el rostro de su amigo al ver a su novia.

– ¡Tranquilo galán ya esta aquí! – dice bromista, siendo castigada con una mirada aburrida de su amigo.

– ¡Lo siento viejo! – exclama Gerald a sabiendas de la preocupación del rubio –. Es que el auto se nos detuvo a medio camino.

– ¡Se ve bonito por fuera, pero es una porquería en el motor! – dice burlona Helga.

– ¡Al menos arranco! – dice Régine, sintiendo los brazos de su novio rodearla por los hombros, en tanto Phoebe le daba un beso a Gerald.

– ¡No exactamente! – ríe Helga mostrando sus tacones.

– ¡Tuvimos que dejarlo y venirnos caminando, aunque Helga no se puede quejar, la cargué un tramo del camino!

– ¡Ja ja, te dije que te compraras un auto mas nuevo! – dice Lorenzo.

Gerald lo mira con molestia y Phoebe ríe bajito.

– ¡Parece que ya llegaron todos! – escuchan la voz de Alberto, que tiene abrazada a su pequeña novia.

– ¡Oye ya despégate de mi hermana, es una niña! – expresa fastidiosa Régine.

– ¡Despégame! – dice retadoramente su amigo.

Régine solo le saca el aire de un puñetazo en el estomago y lo empuja hacia atrás.

– ¡Régine! – grita la chiquilla de catorce años abrazando a su novio.

– ¡Ja ja, buen golpe! – dice Alberto riendo.

– ¡Ya sabes lo que te puede pasar si te propasas con ella!

– ¡No te preocupes, yo quiero mucho a mi pequeñita, jamas le haría daño! – le dice antes de volver a la pista de baile.

– ¡Buena forma de mantener a raya a un pervertido como ese! – expresa Arnold.

– ¡Tú mejor no digas nada! – dice Helga, mirándolo seductoramente, en tanto lo jala de la corbata.

– ¡Je je! – ríe nervioso, mientras se sonroja y arregla la misma después.

– ¿Y donde están Brainy y Lila a todo esto? – pregunta Helga, buscando por todos lados.

Régine le señala hacia un lugar un tanto oscuro de la pista donde esos dos, bailan abrazados, muy abrazados.

– ¡Aww! ¡Que tiernos! – dice Helga.

– ¡Lo seria, si la canción no fuera tan rápida! – dice Phoebe ruborizada, causando risa entre todos los presentes.

– ¡Bueno pues yo voy a bailar! – dice Helga jalando a Arnold a la pista.

– ¡Yo me voy a sentar! – replica Gerald desplomándose en una silla.

– ¡Y yo me quedo contigo! – dice Phoebe sentándose en una silla cercana, mientras Gerald la rodea con sus brazos.

– ¡Creo que nosotros también vamos a bailar! – dice Lorenzo empujando a Régine.

Gerald mira entonces la camara de Bob y la enciende.

– ¿Que es eso? – pregunta Phoebe.

– La camara de Big bob, nos tomo una foto a mi y a Helga, ¿Quieres verla? – Phoebe asiente.

– ¡Aww,se ven tan bien juntos! – dice sincera.

El la mira con ternura. – ¿Pero dime acaso esa imagen no es mejor? – dice mirando al frente y señalando a sus mejores amigos, que bailan con la mirada perdida en el otro –. ¡Ademas creo que tú y yo nos vemos mejor juntos! – dice coqueto, tomándola de la barbilla y dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Phoebe lo mira con amor y se abraza a él y lo besa dulcemente en los labios.

De pronto un sonido los alerta cuando los rociadores antincendios se prenden y comienzan a mojar a todos los presentes que huyen despavoridos.

Helga y Arnold siguen tan prendados de ellos que apenas sienten el agua que cae, gracias a una buena broma de Stinky, Sid y Harold que ríen en la puerta del gimnasio, mientras Rhonda les grita enojada por que arruinaron su decoración estilo selvático.

– ¡Hey Arnold! ¿Esto no te recuerda las tremendas lluvias en San Lorenzo? – le pregunta Régine que trata de cubrir su rostro del agua.

– ¡Si, si esto no fuera el gimnasio, con todos los adornos que puso Rhonda, juraría que estamos en la selva verdadera! – dice el rubio sin dejar de ver a su novia que le sonríe.

– ¿Ja, esto es como el paraíso entonces? – pregunta Lorenzo recordando como llamaba a San Lorenzo.

– ¡No Lorenzo, esto es mas allá del Paraíso! – dice Helga, mirando al resto de parejas que aún están en el gimnasio, y abrazándose mas a su novio, antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Finale!

Si lo logre, por extraño que parezca este capitulo me dio muchos problemas, ya que había cosas que no se podían, o no querían ajustarse, pero aquí esta, y espero que les guste, gracias por leer, y nos seguimos leyendo! ^^ Los quiero a todos!

Love Love Arnold x Helga, Gerald x Phoebe, Brainy x Lila, Lorenzo x Régine and Alberto x Sophie.

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba. Love Love Arnold y Helga forever.**


End file.
